Old habits die hard and create a hell of a mess
by TalesOfTheHoplesslyRomantic
Summary: Emma is a typical teenage girl, but when her best friend Frank Iero introduces her to his band mates her life changes: her venemous past reveals itself and she might just find love. Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Bob Bryar and Ray Toro MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE...
1. Meet My Mirror Edges

**Old habits die hard... and create a hell of a mess**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own My Chemical romance; Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Bob Bryar or Ray Toro- Ortiz, I do not own any of the songs (these are all owned by the legendary My Chemical Romance) or The Ways parents. I also know that Bob Bryar was not in My Chemical Romance when they made the Bullets album, but I decided to use him instead of the original drummer. I also know that Frank Iero was not in the same school as Mikey, Ray and Gerard, but hell... THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION! I also know that the band wasn't started until later on in time and there are over fact problems that I do know exist but if we're corrected would make the story bull shit. If you dislike stories with cursing, alcohol and love in, generally real things and you are more into fluffy bunnies and baby squirrels I regret to say this is not your story, I have left in all the details... everything that makes life as bad yet as amazing as it is. ENJOY!**_

**EMMA**

_ At this moment in time I was sure of 4 things: My name was Emma; I was suffering from a really awful hangover; I had lost my best friend and after all the things that had happened to me there couldn't possibly be a God. _

My eyes opened slowly, the image in front of me became less hazy. My Iron Maiden, Misfits, Alice Cooper, Nirvana and GreenDay posters greeted me good morning. I sighed; today was the last day of school; then would come the holidays, the same as every day, but you can spend your time cramped up in your bedroom instead of a classroom. I rolled out of bed and pulled myself to my bathroom. I didn't dare look in the mirror, because I knew what would be there. He was always there, was I going crazy? I didn't know. I picked up my makeup wipes and rubbed them across my face, I then brushed my teeth lifelessly. I carried on my daily routine until I needed to do my hair, I figured I had to look in the mirror to do this so I left it for after I got changed. I pulled on my black combats, an Iron Maiden t-shirt and some black baseball boots. I ran my hand through my hair, I needed to re-dye it; the black dye was beginning to wear out slightly, almost showing my blond roots. As I picked up my hair brush my eye lingered on the boy who had been haunting me through the mirror. His shoulder length glossy, black hair seemed to fall beautifully over his pale white face, hiding his chocolate eyes. His chin was resting on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. It looked so lifelike that I had to look around to make sure he wasn't really behind me; no it was just me being a psycho. Ouch, being so preoccupied with the guy in the mirror I stabbed my eye with my eye liner, I blinked wildly. I wondered if mom was up in the kitchen or still in bed.

Mom stirred her coffee aimlessly in the kitchen, yawning as she did so. "Hey Hun, you want some coffee?" she asked me, stifling her yawn. I smiled, nodding my head. She poured out some delicious coffee for me. As I sipped at it I savoured the taste. My head pounded; yesterday I skipped school after lunch and got hammered and this was my punishment, the hangover from hell. My mom stared at me curiously.

"You okay?" her voice seemed hoarse. I smiled falsely again, not like I was going to tell her that her daughter had a taste for vodka.

"Yer, I'm fine. I just stayed up late last night doing an essay." I replied. She looked satisfied. My eyes floated up to the clock. _"Shit" _ I mumbled under my breath. I was late. I jumped up grabbing my Misfit note bag and ran out the door.

I got to school just before the bell, so I didn't get to see Frank. I met Frank a couple of months ago, he was a good friend of mine now and we would hang around and just be a nuisance together. I walked briskly to class; I positioned myself near the back. Now all I needed to do was to look out the window and drift into my own world.

I didn't get to see Frank until lunch, as I slammed my locker close after pulling out my scruffy books I saw him. He had been waiting next to the locker.

"Hiya." I said simply.

He smiled then said. "You know my band, right? Well we have got a gig coming up and I was wondering if you would like to come." He asked. Truthfully I was excited at the thought of going to see his band play, they were a Punk/Death- Rock band and I had heard Frank humming some of the songs, which all seemed pretty good.

"Oh yer, it sounds sweet. Just tell me when and where." I said happily.

"Yer... that's the thing, we know where, but they still have not told us when. I am expecting a call from them tonight. So umm, I could ring you and give you the details." He said sounding seriously stolked. I just nodded stupidly.

"Okay, cool. I will ring you tonight." Frank laughed. Just then I heard the shouts from down the corridor, "Frankie come on!" I knew who it was; Gerard, Ray and Mikey. They were a part of his band and his best friends. Frank looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Hey why don't you come and meet the guys, it will be a laugh?" He proposed. I shook my head and made some excuse about me needing to catch up on some home work. He then turned away and jumped down the corridor to his mates. I then heard his voice faintly. "Gee, Mikey, Ray!" he said in that weird way he always does. I knew their names, there was also Bob, but he went to a different school. Gerard /Gee was his best mate, he was always talking about him. I then started to walk down the hall, when all the sudden I heard someone say into my ear "Hey babe, thinking I might just satisfy your needs seeing as you're not getting any." My head spun around. I faced the guy behind me, I knew who he was, a jock, part of the soccer team.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm doing just fine without your help." I spat at him, I then turned my head to Frank direction. He was still there talking to my mates.

"Hey Frankie, Aren't I getting some from you, baby." I laughed. I saw him smile cheekily. Then he shouted back "Hell yer, I ride you every night." He laughed. I turned my face back around and smiled sourly at the guy in front of me; I then lifted my knee, hitting him in the balls. He winced, then stumbled back letting me walk on. I could hear people screaming with laughter behind me, I smiled proudly.

As I opened the door to my house I could smell the Mac-cheese, god my mom made the best Mac ever. "Hiya! How long 'till tea is ready?" I asked. I could hear her merry humming, drifting in from the kitchen. "5 mins" she said happily. I narrowed my eyes, _***hmmmm I wonder why my mom is being so ... happy*** _I came through to the kitchen, "Mom I was wondering if you would dye my hair for me tonight." I said trying to take advantage of her recent good mood.

"Yer, why don't you go and get the dye now, when you get out tea will be on the table." I raised my eyebrow.

"I am stuck between going that cherry red I had before or black. What do you think I should get?" I asked her. She thought for a second then said, "Hey, why don't you get both, then we can dye you hair black, but make it go red and the ends." She seemed rather proud of her idea, and yes it was a good idea, I have to admit. I scooped out the car keys from the bowl on the table then headed out again to the shop.

I was really lucky, because even though I was born with blonde hair, I have really pale skin and no freckles, so I could get away with black hair really well. Thank god.

When I got home again, I could see dinner on the table, I smiled gratefully for the fact that my mom was a mean cook. I joined my mom at the table, placing my bag with dye in beside me. She put out her hand, I rolled my eyes at dropped the car keys in it. I then tucked into my tea. My phone then started blearing out _Horror Business_, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hiya!" It was Frank. I sat up, hoping that he had the details for the gig, he did.

"It's tomorrow night at _The Beat_." He said.

"What time should I get there?" I asked. He answered telling me that I should come about 7 so we could hang around before the show. I hung my phone up and smiled excitedly at my mom.

"Guess what I am doing tomorrow night!" I literally shrieked. Mom rolled her eyes like a stroppy teenager.

"Dunno." She said. I sighed, god sometimes she can be such a bummer.

"I am going to see Franks band at _The Beat_." She seemed to perk up at the mention of a boy's name.

"Frank?" she asked, smiling at me as if she had something to smile about.

"Gross mom, don't even say it like that Franks more of a brother than what you where thinking." I said my voice tainted with disgust.

"Your already have a perfectly good brother!" Mom whined at me. I didn't want to talk about him so I changed the subject. I picked up her plate and mine and took them into the kitchen. When I came through my mom was scrutinizing the instructions on the dye box. She then took my hand and led me upstairs when she started at my hair. First she washed it then applied the black dye, then we waited for twenty minutes, while we did she painted my toe and finger nails black. She then rinsed my hair again and applied the red dye at the ends of my hair. As we waited she said "To say, if I was asked out by a guy who is really hot and loaded, sweet and funny you think I should go out with him." My head flipped around.

"Who asked you out?" I asked eagerly, I had been trying to get my mom to start dating again for a while. She sighed "I guy from my work out classes." She sounded annoyed.

"So why aren't you going out with him? I asked confused. She looked like she didn't really know why either.

"I wanted to know if you where okay with it." She said, **BIG FAT LIE!**

"Of course I am!" I said excitedly. She bit her lip, she stayed still for a couple of seconds then she walked out the room. A couple of minutes later she came back in.

"Guess what I am going to be doing when you're watching your band tomorrow?" My eyes literally popped out of their sockets! I jumped up jumped around crazily, my mom laughed. "Okay, let's get your hair finished up!"

So my mom then washed out my hair then started the long and tiring process of straightening my hair. It's actually kind of annoying since my hair is not even curly, it just slightly wavy but it's so thick that it takes ages to straighten. By the end my mom got me to close my eyes so I couldn't see, I waited impatiently. When eventually my mom let me open my eyes, I nearly had a heart attack. My hair was ebony black, but then gently turned a red colour at the ends. It was pin straight with my side fringe over my eye. I jumped up and gave my mom a hug, "Hey, calm down or you will ruin the hair!" she giggled. I then lead her upstairs when I started to pick out her outfit for her date. I finally decided on Light blue jeans with rips in, a caramel polo top and a pain of brown woolly boots.

"Are you sure it doesn't look to casual?" My mom said, tilting her body so she could see herself in the mirror.

"No way, you look great, mom." I assured her. She smiled, excitedly, bearing her white teeth. "I'm going on a date!" She almost screamed. Afterward I went upstairs to my room, I pulled out my ongoing essay on the civil war, and I started writing. Soon I found myself searching under my bed, for the left over bottle of dry gin. I found it and unscrewed the top, I took a swig. I fiery liquid burned my throat as it skimmed down it. I smiled and took another swig.

I woke up, fully dressed lying on top of my home work. I groaned. I pushed my head up from the comfort of my table. On the floor lay the bottle of gin. I picked it up and slid it under my bed, and then I put away my essay which I think I wrote about two words of the night before. I then went into the bathroom and splashed some water onto my face, I noticed my hair first in the mirror, I smiled playing with the end of it. Then I looked closer in the mirror and I remembered the strange boy. This time his was slumped on the towel rack looking at me. I decided to ignore him, which was easier said than done. I finished my usual routine; brush my teeth, mouthwash, deodorant, eyeliner. I then got changed into my specially selected outfit: a black short sleeved top with an electric blue lightning bolt on and electric blue long sleeved under top; my black netted mini skirt with electric blue under material; electric blue and black stripy tights and my black platform heels. I then re straightened my hair and finally applied my black lipstick. I smiled at my reflection. I then grabbed my bouncing souls hoody and went downstairs. There was a note left from my mom on the sideboard. Emma,

Went out to buy groceries, be back later. Call me when you can.

See you when ever,

Mom x

I scanned the note, I loved my Moms handwriting; it was nice yet completely wild, just like her. I then grabbed my keys and left the house. I took the bus into town. I did have my licence, but I didn't have a car and most the time I would prefer to take the bus than my mom's car. When I got into town I decided to go for a coffee having loads of time to kill (My watch making it already 12:30) so I went to Starbucks, I got a latte to take out and I wondered aimlessly through the shops. All of the sudden I felt some one clash into me, I jumped back.

"Oh my god, Jamia ." I knew the girl; we had been best friends since 3rd grade, well until about a month ago. She scraped back her brown hair from her eyes.

"Emma! God, it's great to see you. How are you?" She said with a hint of sympathy.

"Yer, I'm good... what about you, I mean you look great!" I laughed, she really did though.

"I'm great, you know me. Hey you want to grab a drink, I mean if you got nothing better to do." I thought for a seconds, this could either go well or terribly wrong.

"Okay."

We entered a small cafe; I bought myself a Dr. Pepper and Jamia got a Mineral water. I stared at her gobsmacked, I still couldn't believe she would want to talk to me, after what had happened, but she seemed eager to make peace with me.

"Hey, did you dye your hair red?" she said dumbly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Very vigilant aren't you!" I giggled. I looked at my watch again, 2:45 pm.

"Hey, it was great catching up, but I think I better be going; home work and all." I said chirpily. We smiled then departed ways. I then took the bus home.

When I got home, I noticed my mom wasn't home yet. I pulled myself upstairs and started my homework, I grabbed at the pen, my eye wincing under the dim light of my room. I looked towards my stereo. I pulled out a CD from my vast collection, _Iron Maiden - Fear of the Dark, _I pushed it into the slot and pressed in the number for _"Be quick or be dead."_ A smile swiped across my face. I pushed myself onto my bed then started jumping up and down on it, head bashing to the beat of the music. After I decided that I had done enough of my essay, I went downstairs and switched on the TV and flung myself onto the couch, hugging my legs op to my chest. I didn't look to change the channel, I just watched the adverts, a cheesy car advert was on, I yawned, showing my teeth. After about twenty minutes of boring muted TV the door opened my mom walking in holding three paper bags full of groceries, I hurried towards her taking two. I went into the kitchen and un packed them onto the work top.

"Thanks. Have you started on your civil war essay?" my mom asked me. I rolled my eyes, I was being nice taking the groceries and then she always had to ask for more.

"Yer," I moaned. She smiled nodding her head.

"You better get going for your gig." She said as if she wanted me out the way. I smiled cheekily and decided that I may as well go now. Before I opened the door I re applied my black lipstick to make sure it wasn't fading.

I sat, my legs crossed, tucked up on the seat in the bus. I was getting dirty looks from an old woman just in front of me. She wasn't even trying to hide it, so I just smiled sourly and stuck my finger up at her. She scowled angrily, but hey what do you expect from a Jersey kid, huh? The bus stopped about a block away from _The Beat_ so I had to walk the rest. The bouncer at the door of The Beat could obviously tell that I was not 21 (but soon to be!), but I just smiled and fluttered my eyelashes at him and he let me in. I mean hell, they let Frank in and he was way younger than me. I looked around: it was dark, only being lit by the odd spot light. Everyone was crowed together pushing against each over and at the back of the room there was a bar. There were some wooden stairs to my right, which I knew leaded to the bands area. Another bouncer stood on the stairs, I walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm friends with the band My Chemical Romance; I was wondering if I could go up and see them."I said trying to make my voice as sexy as possible.

"Pass please." He said glumly. I bit my lip, damn it, I didn't have a pass.

"I don't have a pass." I said sheepishly. He frowned in another boring matter; damn everything about this guy was boring.

"No pass no entrance." He stated, with a hint of amusement.

"Please can you just let me up there?" I almost pleaded (damn me pleading, no way!) he raised one of his eyebrows and looked down at me patronisingly.

"Hell, if you don't let me through right now, I'm going take that smirk and shove it somewhere where the sun don't shine!" I shouted at him, feeling my temper flare. He looked taken back, but recovered rather quickly. "Please may you leave the premises by yourself, or I may have to get someone to escort you out." He snapped at me, grabbing my arm. I pulled it back, then turned around, ready to walk out when I heard someone shout my name "Emma! Wait up!" I turned around to see Frank on the stairs behind the bouncer; he put his hand out for me to grab it, as he did so the bouncer looked so pissed off.

"She is with me." He said stiffly. As the bouncer moved out of the way for me to get through, I smiled smugly at him.

"Thanks for that. Nervous?" I asked Frank. He smiled at me as if he was trying to prove to himself that he was alright more than me.

"Slightly," he looked at me now properly "wow Emma you look really great." _***Thank fuck, someone who finally appreciates good taste*** _I looked at him, he was wearing a scruffy half tucked in, half out white shirt; a black pair of trousers and some scruffy black plimsolls. He had painted on a black cross through his eye with eye liner and a red circle around the other.

"Thanks, you look great to. Looks like school kid gone wrong." I laughed.

"Yer, that was the idea." He smiled appreciatively. Just as we reached the top of the stairs about to open the door he stopped.

"I'm sure everyone is going to be fine, but Mikey does tend to get a little nervous. So if he doesn't speak much, don't take it personally." He told me. He then tightened his grip around the handle to open the door. As he did he stepped in, letting me follow him in. It was a clean white room, littered with what I thought was the bands stuff: pictures, t-shirts, water bottles and makeup.

"Hey guys, this is Emma." Frank said standing aside, unveiling me like some prized toy.

"Emma, this is Mikey," pointing it at a skinny boy with sandy blond ear length hair and thick rimmed glasses, he wore similar clothes as Frank, but his trousers wear ripped and he didn't wear as extravagant make up, the boy looked up and smiled warmly at me, "this is Bob," he pointed at an average sized boy with light blonde hair, an unshaven beard and a lip ring just like Franks, he also wore similar clothes, "this is Ray." he said point towards a tall boy with a orangey- brown 'fro.

"Hey where is Gee?" Frank asked, Mikey pointed toward another door at the other end of the room.

"He is still doing his makeup?" Frank said slightly startled.

"Uhhuh." Mikey said half heartedly.

"Hey, Emma make yourself comfortable, I will be a minute." Frank told me. I sat down next to Mikey on the couch. He looked towards me in smiled again.

"So what instrument do you play?" I asked. He took a second to process this then said, "I'm bass, Ray," he pointed towards Ray "is lead guitar, Bob is drums and Gerard is Vocals." I looked towards Bob who was practising on the side of the table.

"You do know you're going to batter that table like fuck?" I laughed. As he turned to me I saw his devilish smile.

"Exactly what I intended" he smirked. I turned back to Mikey; he was staring at me curiously.

"So do you play any instruments?" he asked.

"Piano, Electric Guitar and Bass." I smiled. He looked rather taken back.

"Any reason?" he asked me. I thought a second, I didn't know why really.

"I guess, my dad forced me into playing Piano, but when he left I figured I didn't have to anymore. So I taught myself how to play guitar using my mom's old guitar, but when I decided that it wasn't going anywhere (meaning I completely sucked at it) I got my friend to teach me Bass and after a while, I bought a Bass for myself instead of borrowing hers." I explained. I could see him wince when I said that my dad left me, but he didn't bring it up. I could hear Ray tuning his guitar behind me.

"So, you nervous?" I asked, I knew Mikey was, not just because Frank told me he probably was, but the way he presented himself. He kept playing with things and his eyes kept darting about the place.

"Yer, kind of." He said whilst twiddling his thumbs.

"So what's the set up?" I asked him trying to make convocation.

"We don't really have one, Gerard just sort of comes out with the order on the night and we follow him." Mikey admitted to me.

"Isn't that hard?" I asked becoming curious.

"Very Hard." He laughed. Then the door opened and Frank came through it. He squeezed beside me onto the couch.

"So what music scene are you guys into?" I asked Ray. He looked confused for a couple of seconds, like he had no idea what I had said.

"Very similar to Frank, Iron Maiden, Misfits... what about you?" He questioned me.

""Umm, Iron Maiden, Smashing Pumpkins, Misfits, Bouncing Souls, GreenDay, Pixies, Dylan, AC/DC, Guns 'N' Roses, Metallica... stuff like that." I said honestly. Bob head turned towards me, he looked very surprised. My eyes wondered to the floor, even though I imagine they had only been there a couple of hours it was trashed with stuff. Then I saw an X-men comic.

"Sweet, whose is that?" I asked.

"Gerard's, he also has the Watchmen series somewhere around here to." Ray laughed.

"Hey Gee you better get out here before our guest makes off with your comic book collection!" Mikey shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shit coming out now!" I heard a silky voice from the other room say. The door flung open, I looked at Gerard. He had almost black long straight hair, pale white skin and brown eyes that seemed almost familiar. He was wearing the same as the others, but his t-shirt had fake (hopefully) blood on and sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, plus his black trousers were held together along the seam with paperclips turning his trousers into skinny trousers. His eyes rested on me, his jaw slackened and a look of complete horror tainted his eyes. He turned back and slammed the door behind him. I looked towards Bob who just shrugged and got back to his practise.

"Grumpy shit." I heard Mikey mumble. I ignored Gerard reaction and continued to talk to Mikey who had his camera out and was looking through the pictures.

"Can I ask why you are looking at pictures?" I said slightly confused.

"It calms me." He laughed knowing how stupid it sounded. I pushed myself closer towards him so I could see the picture. There was one of Ray lifting Frank up in what looked like the biology room at school, one of Mikey and Ray and Bob and someone else I didn't know of jumping around on a bouncy castle and eventually he clicked onto one of him and Gerard. It looked about a year old, but I could still see them both there. I couldn't help but look at Gerard, there was something about him the clicked in my mind. I strained my eye staring at him. Then it hit me, Gerard was the boy in the mirror. My heart pounded in my chest, threatening to split it open. I could feel Mikey's gaze on me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Umm, yer... I just need some air, nice to meet you." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Emma wait up!" I heard Frank say. I stopped before leaving, letting Frank say what he wanted to say.

"What's wrong?" How the hell could I tell him what was wrong? He would think I was some sort of psycho.

"I just need to go home, I feeling kind of faint." I felt really bad deserting Frank like this.

"Oh please don't go, just wait for our first song, you still feel bad I will personally take you home myself." He sounded like he was pleading (Frank Iero pleading, almost as weird as me pleading!) I rolled my eyes; he knew I wasn't going to let him down by going.

"Okay, I'm going to get some air, but I will wait till the first song. If I am still feeling ill, I'm going." I said trying to stand my ground. He smiled thankfully.

"Right, so see you then?" He asked, I nodded and walked out of the room.

_**Well you can hide a lot about yourself,**_

_**But honey, what're you gonna do?**_

_**And you can sleep in a coffin,**_

_**But the past ain't through with you.**_

_**'Cause we are all a bunch of liars.**_

_**Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?**_

_**And we are all about to sell it,**_

_**'Cause it's tragic with a capital T.**_

_**Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!**_

_**'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.**_

_**Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba**_

_**And we all get together when we bury our friends.**_

_**Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba**_

_**It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face.**_

_**Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba**_

_**And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.**_

_**Sometimes you scrape and sink so low,**_

_**I'm shocked at what you're capable of.**_

_**And if this is a coronation,**_

_**I ain't feeling the love.**_

_**'Cause we are all a bunch of animals**_

_**That never paid attention in school.**_

_**So tell me all about your problems;**_

_**I was killing before killing was cool.**_

_**You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool!**_

_**'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.**_

_**Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba**_

_**And we all get together when we bury our friends.**_

_**Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba**_

_**It's been nine bitter years since I've been seeing your face.**_

_**Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba**_

_**And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.**_

_**You'll never take me alive.**_

_**You'll never take me alive.**_

_**Do what it takes to survive,**_

_**'Cause I'm still here.**_

_**You'll never get me alive.**_

_**You'll never take me alive.**_

_**Do what it takes to survive,**_

_**And I'm still here.**_

_**You'll never take me alive.**_

_**You'll never get me alive.**_

_**Do what it takes to survive,**_

_**And I'm still here.**_

_**You'll never get me.**_

_**Get me!**_

_**You'll never take me.**_

_**Take me!**_

_**You'll never get me alive.**_

_**'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.**_

_**Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba**_

_**And we all get together when we bury our friends.**_

_**It's been ten fucking years since I've been seeing**_

_**Your face 'round here.**_

_**And you're walking away, and I will drown in the fear.**_

**FRANK**

I sighed and turned around to face the guys.

"Wow she was hot!" I heard Bob say. I felt disgusted with the way he had put.

"Yuck, please. She is like my sister Bob, that's really gross!" I moaned. I was so pissed off with Gerard for being so unwelcoming.

"Whatever then!" I heard Bob joke, in a girly voice. Gerard came out of the toilet, looking on edge.

"Hey thanks man," he looked confuse, but I continued, "I mean, I just asked you to be nice, but you had to be all grumpy and mean. She probably thinks your some sort of depressed psychotic freak who hates her!" I shouted at him, flinging myself onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Gee said walking towards the couch.

"Well so are the rest of us, but we can still manage to be nice!" I said lowering my tone slightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Gerard sighed "She was really hot." I heard him then whisper. I picked up a pillow and flung it at him, laughing.

_**Thank you for reading my first chapter of my (hopefully) trilogy. If you have any comments feel free to express on my comments page. The next chapter will (hopefully) be out soon-ish because it is not as long as this first one!**_

_** BuryMeInAThousandRoses x**_


	2. Secrets Falling Of A Poison Tongue

**EMMA**

As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder back to Gerard. Was I some freak? Yes. What the fuck was this all about? I had no idea. I felt my cheeks flush a colour of scarlet. I found myself flinging myself against the nearest wall, leaning against it for support. Tears came out of my eyes bitterly. I gulped feeling my throat tighten. I breathed in slowly, rhythmically trying to calm myself down. I unconsciously went up to the bar; ordering a light beer. The bar man looked at me sympathetically, obviously seeing the tears brimming in my eyes. He handed me the bottle. I felt the cool liquid trickle down me, calming me down. I ordered another and then another. I guy with mousy brown, ear length hair came and sat on the stool next to me. I kept my eyes on the stage waiting for the band to finish up. When they did I clapped merrily and proceeded to wait eagerly for Frank's band to come on. First Bob came on, followed by Ray, Mikey, Frank then Gerard. I stared icily at Gerard, I felt a pang of anger inside of me, why should I feel all bad? He was the one mirror stalking me! Our eye connected for a seconds, I broke the contact and turned back to the bar to pick up my beer. When I looked back at the stage everyone was ready.

"Hey guys," Gerard started in his thick American accent, "were My Chemical Romance and we are going to be playing some songs for you."

"But first, I need to know if you guys a rowdy, are you rowdy?" There was a yells from the crowd. "Oh come on, are you rowdy?!" His voice boomed to be answered by a wave of _yeses_ from the crowd. He rolled his eye and said, "Fuck this, I'm going home," he tilted his body slightly to make it look like he was going to walk off stage, but then whipped around and smirked, "don't worry I'm just playing with ya'. But come on, are you guys fucking rowdy or not because I want a fucking answerer?" His voice got the crowd going, with frantic scream of _yes_ and _hell yer_. Even though at the minute I hated Gerard, I had to admit he was a great front man

"Okay, so our opening song is called _Honey this mirror isn't big enough for the two of us_. When my guys here start," he pointed towards Mikey and Ray, "I want you to all wave your hand in the air like fucking psychos! Okay? Hell Yer!" he said his voice rough yet still amazingly projected. The music started and Gerard pulled the Microphone out its stand wildly, smiling like a lunatic. I looked away from him again, toward the bar. The guy beside me was looking at me.

"Hey." He said his voice slurring. I smiled back.

"Hey." The song changed into another that I vaguely remember being calling _Vampire will never hurt you _, I had started to talk to the guy beside me, his name so David. We didn't have much in common; he was a couple of years older than me and had dropped out of Uni.

"Ya wanna dance?" he asked me, I felt my skin flush again. I really was a crap dancer. But I managed to nod and move towards the stage. We ended up really near the stage, the sound boomed out making me jump excitedly. Of course you can't really dance with people either side of you, you could just move your hips to the beat. When that song finished after what seemed like life times of awkward dancing, Gerard said with a hint or sincerity, "Now this song is about a really fucked up relationship, you may have got that because it does referrer to him drowning her." He laughed timidly at the end bit, so did some other people. The music, danced through the air, his voice complimenting it amazingly.

"Without a sound, I pushed her down and dressed in red and blue I squeezed... Imaginary wedding gown that you can wear in front of me..." as I listened to it, I nodded at what David was saying, which even if I was paying attention to I would have had no idea what he was saying due to the slurred tone on his voice and his frantic speed. I was amazed at the depth of these songs; they weren't like so corny song, just saying how much the composer love this one person. These had a significant meaning wrapped in perilous phrases and tongue twisters. The current one _Drowning Lessons_ was talking about the perils of a relationship, comparing it to drowning. I couldn't help but laugh at my crazy over analysis of the songs. I snapped back to reality when I heard the guy say something about the band.

"What?"

"Oh I was just saying thwat I liwked the band alott." He struggled to pronounce, I smiled finding something that I could talk about.

"Yer, there good. What other bands are you into?" I asked actually curious.

"I'm not into moosic, realwly. I'm more into T. Wee." It wasn't until now did I figure out truly how pissed this guy was. Around about then I heard another song come on, wishing that I could be away from David who was starting to annoy me. I let my eye wonder onto Frank, he was looking at me worried, good old Frank. I could feel David's eyes follow mine.

"But even though I doont like moosic doont mean I doont know a goowd bandd when I see one." He continued.

"I actually know the band." I said half heartedly my eyes locked with Gerard's. He also looked slightly worried, which made me feel even angrier with him, did he have any right to feel worried? NO!

"Oh, is one of them your boyfriend?" He asked bluntly. The question took me by surprised, I mean why would I be dancing with him if I was going out with someone? Did he think I was some cheap slut?

"No, I'm single." I said quickly. He smiled foxily.

"It's jwoost they kweep giving me dirty looks. Especially him." He said looking toward Mikey.

"Just ignore them." I laughed. Again the song finished they then started one another one called _Our Lady of Sorrow_; which was much harder to dance to than the others. All of the sudden I felt David's hands on my hips, I first thought about trying to get away from him, but I kept hearing this voice is the back of my head saying. _"This is nothing, your just over reacting like you always do. What happen to you has happened to people before, they got over it. Why can't you?"_ So I ignore the sudden bursts of panic I was getting. Then I felt his hands drift down onto my ass. I stepped back quickly, bumping into someone.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I asked with a shockingly stiff voice. He smiled the pulled me close up to him. Surges of pain, panic and unwanted memories flooded me. I tried to push him of me, but his grip was iron.

"I know you like it." He said his breath smelly of smoke and alcohol. I shook my head in disbelief, pushing him away from me. My eyes fluttered to Frank for a second, hoping that by some miracle he was going to pull of his t-shirt to reveal a bright blue leotard with "**S**uper **F**rank" written on it, then he would come to my recue. I didn't happen, of course. I could see him watching my, his knuckles white as he squeezed his pick to death. He knew what was happening. When I looked back a split second later, David's face was unreasonably close to mine, I could almost taste him and he really tasted disgusting. His eyes flashed with pleasure as he saw my terror. His nails were painfully digging deep into my arm as he held me there. I almost wanted to laugh, should I, could I? But then I heard Gerard's voice become slightly wilder, like he was trying to grab someone's attention.

"Take my fucking hand!" He sang, and ironically as my head turned to see him, his hand was stretched out at me as if he wanted me to take it. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do and I did not like it, but the way I thought about it was: it was David or Gerard and I knew who I would pick. I flung me free hand out grabbing Gee's, I felt him pull on it. David's hold broke and I found myself just about landing on foot, on stage. Somehow Gerard seemed to be able to carry on singing the whole way through this. I found myself looking out at a crowd of heads. Gerard stopped singing, but the music kept on going for the end. He lowered his microphone from his face.

"You okay?" He asked. My dislike for Gerard suddenly faded and I felt undoubtedly and infinitely grateful towards him. My cheeks burned, he smiled at me. I glanced down at David; he was staring up at me icily.

"Yer, I'm fine. Thanks, for saving me from the clutches of down there." As I said this I saw him flash his gleaming teeth in a smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

"No problem. Anyway, any friend of Frank's is a friend of mine." He said

"Umm, do you know any of the words to any of the songs?" He asked, I was confused, but I was kind of confident that I knew the words to one of them.

"Yer _Demolition Lovers_, Franks keeps singing it under his breath." I laughed.

"Good you are going to be signing," he paused letting me take this in, "with me of course." He smiled, I tried to tell him that there was no way I was going to sing, but he cut me off.

"Okay we are going to close tonight with a little help from a _special_ guest tonight. This song is called Demolition Lovers, enjoy." I heard Frank snigger at the word _special_, I turned around giving him a glare, but it didn't really help. It actually started Mikey of on a laughing fit to. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front. The music started and I could feel a strong wave of adrenalin pound through me. The intro was really long so I had enough time to recall the first couple of words in my heard. Gerard started, nudging me to get me to start singing to.

"_Hand in mine, into your icy blues. And then I'd say to you. We could take to the high way. With this trunk of ammunition too. I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets. I'm trying. I'm trying. To let you know just how much you mean to me."_

Our voices matched each others, perfectly; harmonizing together amazingly. I had to stop a couple of times for a second or two to keep track of the words, but I remembered around 95% of them. The song seemed to go on forever. Gerard by the end grabbed me by the arm and we were running around like madmen. I tried to keep up with his ongoing craziness, but it's almost impossible to keep going for ever. When we were slightly nearer Frank, I could hear him chuckling to himself, so I slapped him around the head as I went past. He narrowed his eye and mouthed "bitch" at me, but continued happily. But all enjoyable and slightly terrifying things have to come to an end and when the music had completely fainted I heard Gerard say into the mike.

"Thanks for having us, and if you did actually like our _noise _our album is out very soon it's called _I brought my bullets, you brought me your love_. We are My Chemical Romance, she is Emma," he said pointing to me, whilst the others choked back the laughter, "and we are all saying Thank fuck that's over!" He laughed and there was an exceptionally loud applause. Bob lead of, followed by Ray, Mikey frank then me and Gerard. Whilst the others went through the hall along to their room, Gerard caught my arm and kept my just outside the room.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for being such a prat when you came in, I was really nervous." He apologised. I had already forgiven him.

"It's okay, I wanted to say Thanks actually for saving me from that perv." I stifled my laughter. I saw his pale white cheeks turn an almost pink. There was an awkward silence, but then Gerard broke it by saying we should go into the room.

As I entered the room, Frank was just pulling a different t-shirt on, his eyes widened as he saw me. He pulled it on the wrong way round as the others laugh.

"Aww don't worry Frankie, I have seen your parts before." (Which was true) I cooed as I sat downed next to Bob on the couch in me original position. The last comment made Franks eye widen, but made the others laugh even harder, Gerard came and sat on the other side of me, Mikey went into the bathroom and Ray sat on the arm of the chair next to Bob.

"When the hell did you see me nak..." He stopped as I raised my eyebrow. I could see a smirk grow across his face.

"Oh, that night when we got high, tried to fly and ended the night on me really fucking up my ankle." I could see a twinkle in his eye. _Got it in one._

"Hey you have been getting stoned without me?" Ray said sounding appalled. I could hear Gerard making a _tut tut _sound under his breath that gave me goose bumps.

"What can I say; it's really fun getting stoned with her." Frank giggled as he went to the other side of the couch so I couldn't see him. He then came back over to me, he t-shirt now the right way round.

"Hey get up Emma, then you can sit on my knee and I get to sit on the couch." I jumped up and let him sit down, I then flopped down on him leaning my head against his chest. Mikey came back through, now wearing some jeans and a loose _"sold on you"_ t-shirt. He handed a make off makeup wipes to Frank who took them and started rubbing off his makeup. Frank then offered me one so I could wipe of my smudge black lipstick, I took it.

"I'm going to go and get changed." I heard Gerard state. As he got up his arm brushed against mine. I moved onto were Gerard had been sitting instead of sitting of Franks knee.

"Hey, your hairs red at the ends!" Frank said startled. I rolled my eye comically.

"And you have just noticed." I said slightly pissed off.

"Well, it looks great." Frank said. I ran my hand through my black hair, smiling.

"What is your natural colour?" Mikey asked. I cringed.

"It's really traumatic, I was like a couple shade lighter than maple syrup." I whined. I could see Ray smirk.

"God, you must have looked so freaky then. I mean you do not have the colouring to be blond." Bob stated. I think Mikey notice the shade of red I was going so he changed the topic.

"So how did you know all the word to Demolition Lovers?" He asked.

"Oh well let's just say Frank has a tendency and sing frequently and very loudly." I giggled. I could see Frank turn to me giving me a hacky.

"Well let's just remember why Gerard had to pull you up on stage." He laughed. If my cheeks weren't already such a shade of red, they would have been burning up like tomatoes at that comment.

"Wasn't it that a guy tried to rape you or something?" Frank continued. I turned into stone at the word _rape, _but I shook myself out of it as Gerard came back in wearing a old "sex pistols" t-shirt and a pair of base ball boots, but he kept on his paperclip trousers.

"Hey you stole me seat!" He exclaimed.

"And what are you going do about it?" I taunted him. His eyes became smaller, and then he turned away angrily.

"_bitch_" I heard him laugh under his breath. Mikey then to add to the effect did some comic _oohhs._

"What did you say pretty boy?" I demanded with fake anger.

"Nothing, I didn't say nothing. Please don't hurt me!" He begged. I smiled and decided to lie down resting my head down on Frank's legs. Gerard went and sat in the wooden stool Ray had been sitting in whilst tuning his guitar. Frank played with my hair half heartedly.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" I asked. Bob thought for a second.

"Nothing really." He said after taking a sip of water. I sat bolt upright.

"Well in that case, you guys are coming down stairs with me to get pissed." I declared. I could see the other smile at the idea, except for Frank.

"How many have you had today?" Frank asked.

"Not much, a bit of gin and three beers." I replied. I could see him intensely analysing me.

"Emma..." he said.

"This from a guy I met whilst he was stoned?" I laughed. I could see a smile spread across his face.

"Okay, then." He gave up. I turned and walked out the door. I leaned towards the other side of the door listening to the convocation.

"... I know you guys think that she is a laugh, which she is, and that this is nothing, but please trust me when I say that you should try and make sure she doesn't have too much. This is really serious..." _***Poor little Frankie, always trying to look for me*** _I guess he had a right to I mean, he had been trying to get me of the booze since I drank a bit too much and fell down knocking myself out. The thing is he never actually asked me why I drank so much. I went down the stairs past the bouncer and to the bar. I looked around feeling self conscious and also slightly scared that David may see this as an opportunity and take it. I decided to try and get as much beer down me before Frank came down to stop me. I ordered four and downed them. I slid my tongue along my teeth, getting the bitter taste of the beer. Ray, Mikey and Bob came down first. All of them like Frank asked kept an eye on me, but still drank a hell of a lot for themselves. Where was Frank and Gee?

**FRANK**

The others went down stairs leaving me and Gerard alone.

"Thanks for being nice to Emma." I noted.

"I wasn't doing it as a favour; I genuinely like her as do the others." Gee said. His words did please me as I had been a worried that they would not like her. That's when I saw Gee's normally pale cheeks flush red.

"Hey Gee do you like, like her?" I asked curiously. He looked surprised by my question.

"Well she is hot, like comics, rock and doesn't seem freaked out by us. She seems like a good catch." He said.

"So you're admitting you like her." I smiled.

"Did I?" Gerard turned and walked out the door with a smirk on his face. I sat on the arm of the chair. I felt awful 1. Because I was jealous scared that Emma would like my mates even more than me; 2. Because I shouldn't feel like that because all I wanted for ages was us all to be able to hang out and also because Emma needs friends and 3. Because I knew that she was an alcoholic, just like someone else I knew, but she was not going to be as easy to work with. All of the sudden I felt bitter tears run down my cheeks. I wiped them away, feeling stupid and self centred. I pushed myself up and opened the door Gerard was waiting leaned against the wall.

"I thought you would have gone downstairs." I mumbled. I could see him smile sympathetically at me.

"Why are you upset, all you can talk about is her when she is not here, but now you are all..." he trailed off. I bit my lip, playing with my lip ring.

"Gee, I have been trying really hard to get her sober and it's not working. And I just... it really upsets me to see her like that." he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You love her don't you?" he said quietly. He knew he was right; Emma was like a sister to me.

"She is my _little princess_." I laughed to myself. Gerard sighed giving me a hug then pulled me down stairs to see the guys and Emma.

**EMMA**

------Not to long later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now everyone was drunk except for Frank, who was keeping a close sober eye on me.

"Pussy! You can't even beat me in an arm wrestle!" I laughed at Gee. He then put his arm back up for a re-match. I did the same. _1....2.....3...go. _I let Gee feed his ego at first by letting him beat me, but just before my hand hit the table I got my free hand and used both of my hands to push his down.

"CHEAT!" He exclaimed, he looked towards our makeshift judge, Bob.

"I am sorry I did not see any foul, Emma wins again!" Bob laughed. Gerard grinded his teeth sorely then got up from his stool letting Frank sit down so I could have a game against him. That's when I felt the tap on my shoulder. I turned around slowly due to me being just a tad bit tipsy. I wasn't even that surprised when I saw him, I imagined he would come back.

"Hi David... can you piss of now, or what?" I said sourly. He scowled then took at step towards me, I took one back. The next thing he did happened so fast I had no idea what was happening until I felt his lips pressed against mine. I pushed him away from me, my mouth stained with the taste of booze and sick.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard Ray say from behind me.

"When was this any of your business?" David said foxily. He came forward to try and kiss me again, but before he could touch me I saw Gerard in front of me pushing him away.

"Didn't you get the picture, she is not into you?!" he fumed. Once again I couldn't help but feel so grateful towards him. David scowled, swore something under his breath then turned away.

"Thanks guys." I said shrugging of the feeling that I wanted to go and kick David in the balls. If I had not been drinking all night and had all my senses I would have been shaking on the floor, but hell... that's the good thing about alcohol.

"It's nothing." They all grunted. I felt my head bang, scared that it was going to explode any second I decided to go home.

"Hey, this was really fun, but I better be going. If I don't go now I'm scared that I will be too drunk to walk straight. Nice meeting you." I laughed.

"How you getting home?" Bob asked.

"Bus." That was the only way I could get home at the minute.

"No way, I am not letting you on the bus when you are this pissed!" Mikey declared. I rolled my blurring eyes.

"It might help if I had any other way of getting home!" I laughed, turning for the door.

"Wait Emma, you're coming with us." Frank said. I turned around.

"No I'm okay. It's actually kind of fun scaring old ladies." I blurted out a little too fast.

"No that's it, you coming with us!" Gerard said grabbing my arm.

"Whatever..." I moaned too drunk to care anymore. The guys lead me out of the door and we all piled up in the van.

"Who is driving because we are all pissed?" Ray asked.

"I'm not." Frank said wiggling onto the driving seat.

"Yer but you do not have you licence." I said half asleep.

"Well it's me or Gerard who can barely see what's in front of him." He said making a fair point. There were not enough seats so I had to sit on half Mikey's half Gerard's knee. My eyes kept fluttering open and closed.

"Hey Emma, where is your hou..." Frank started, but my eyes snapped shut before he could finish.

**GERARD**

"Umm... Frank, I don't think she got that." I groggily laughed.

"What?" Frank asked soundly slightly pissed off.

"She is asleep." I muttered. There was a long silence.

"So what we going to do with her?" asked Mikey. We decided on taking her back to Franks where we were already going to be staying. Me and Bob carried her in and lay her on the guest bed as quietly as we could so we didn't disturb Frank's parents.

"You can't just leave her in her clothes. I'm going to have to undress her!" Bob joked. Frank turned to him his eyes narrowing.

"You dare and I will kill you."

**EMMA**

I woke up fully dressed in an unfamiliar bed, I tried to remember what happened last night, but I guessed that I had drunk so much that the memories were foggy and the hangover was kicking in. I pushed myself, my head aching. Then some memories hit me: Gerard, Bob, Mikey, Ray, David; the amount I had to drink last night... I ran my hands clumsily though my hair. I opened the door out of the room. As I did so I immediately recognised were I was, I had been here before. I walked along the corridor towards Frank's room, when I looked inside it was empty except for duvets and pillows flung around the room. I then went down stairs into the kitchen to find leaning against the wall, face facing the ceiling and his hands covering his eyes.

"Bad hang over, huh?" I laughed dryly.

"Oh Emma, hi..." he looked genuinely surprised to see me. Probably expected me to die of alcohol poisoning last night.

"Can I ask what happened last night?" I was hoping that it wasn't too embarrassing, but nothing could really top David trying to mouth rape me.

"Well on the way home you sort of fell asleep on my lap and Frank wasn't sure were you lived and he didn't want to wake you so..." he trailed off at the end. He looked slightly preoccupied. I couldn't help but feel weird about me falling asleep on Gee's lap, I wasn't freaked out about falling asleep on Mikey's just Gee's. I glanced at the mirror. I could see me and two Gee's it was slightly scary. The real Gee still in his original position his eye resting on me and the fake one, with his arms wrapped round me and his lips caressing my neck. I snapped my eyes close.

"Emma you okay?" I heard Gee say with a hint of worry in his voice. My eye snapped open

"Yeah, I just gave myself a bitof ashock." I gulped. Gee opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Frank.

"Emma!" He jumped over to me excitedly and gave me a hug. He looked from Gee to me.

"You didn't tell her did you?" He said to Gee. "I mean you sleep with her one night and you don't tell her the next day. _Tut tut_." I looked towards Gee in shock, he smiled sheepishly. My jaw dropped.

"God you are so predictable!" Frank burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes, and then hit his arm as payback.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked.

"Don't you need me to help with the tidying up?" I said slightly worried that Frank would spend all day cleaning.

"Nar, I just stuff it all in my closet when the others go." He laughed. I agreed for him to give me a lift home, but just before I got out the door I heard Gee say, "Would you like to meet up with me, Mikey and Frank in town if you're not doing anything?" I nodded me head and agreed to meet the in _Hot Topic_ at midday. We got in the van and Frank started driving, which I was not to happy about since he didn't have his licence.

"So Gee told you how you ended up in my guest room, huh?" he laughed.

"Yes. Did I make an ass out of myself last night?" I asked hoping that he would lie and say no. And just as if he had read my mind:

"No you didn't, the guys really liked you."

"You think?" I sounded surprised; I wasn't too good at keeping my feelings under wraps.

"Yer they all really like you, _especially_ Gerard." He laughed, I decided to ignore that.

"Really?" I said still not convinced. He rolled his eyes.

"You were asked to come shopping with us by the most unsociable guy in the group, you must have done something right." He sighed.

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry about getting drunk; I know I should have been more responsible." I said my voice creased with sincerity.

"It's okay, you have been doing really well recently. I just don't want you to go back to what you were like before, the constant drinking, the not eating, self harming..." he stopped at that.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"The thing is Emma... you're like the sister I have not got. I love you." His eye stayed locked with mine. First I felt this urge to hug him, and then it went leaving me feeling shaken.

"I love you too."

"Down here right?" He said changing the subject, I nodded and he pulled down the street. He stopped the car letting me get out.

"I love you Frank" I smiled, bearing tears.

"I love you Emma." I opened the door and flung myself out. I briefly turned my head around and smiled to Frank, and then I escaped into my house.

My mom was in the kitchen, slicing an apple. She asked where I had been last night so I explained that I had got pissed and fallen asleep in the car before Frank could ask me for directions.

"So mom, how was your date?" I asked with false enthusiasm.

"Oh it was great, were meeting up again..." that's all I court. I felt like I wanted to fling myself of a bridge. I really was happy for my mom. I just didn't have as much energy as she did. After a while she stopped in her tracks.

"Emma are you okay?" she asked. The question almost seemed surreal to me, everything was hitting home; Gerard, Frank, everything.

"Frank said he loved me." I said with not a hint of emotion in my voice. My mom raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you and Frank were a no-go." She almost laughed.

"No he meant as a sister." I corrected her.

"So why aren't you happy?" she asked looking incredibly confused.

"I don't know." I then turned and walked upstairs without another word. When I got into my room, I took of my painfully tight shoes and my hoody. I then went into my bathroom and ran the shower. Without another thought I stepped into the icy water, it trickled on my skin making me feel so inhumane. I slumped against the wall. I felt myself slip to the ground and even thought I had got Frank, my mom and my new _friends_ I still felt so alone.

"Daddy?" I heard myself whisper, my hot breath condensing of the cold tiles on the wall.

I had always thought hoped that my dad would come home one day, with his polished shoes and chunky belt; his un wavering smile and blazing eyes; he never did, but my hope had never faulted so far.

"Why won't you come home? Please, come home!" I sobbed into my hands. That was the day I realized that my dad would never come home.

_**The world is ugly,  
But you're beautiful to me.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Like I'm thinking of you.**_

_**I would say I'm sorry  
but I really need to go.**_

_**I just wanted you to know  
That the world is ugly,  
But you're beautiful to me.**_

_**Are you thinking of me?  
Are you thinking of him?**_

_**You could say you're sorry  
but I think you both should go  
I just wanted you to know,**_

_**There's an aching in my heart  
And there's a burden in my eyes.  
I could get a new start  
But I'd rather learn not try.  
I could find a new place  
Maybe no one knows my name  
But I think it's just the thing.  
Oh are you happy now  
Now that you got  
What you came for  
Are you  
Are you happy now  
Now that you got  
What you came for  
Are you happy now?  
Now that you got what you came for  
Are you happy  
Now!  
Are you happy now?  
Now that you got what you came for.**_

**Thank You For Reading My Seconds Installment, I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it...**

**BuryMeInAnThousandRoses**_**  
**_


	3. Waking Up Can Mean Having To Forget

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes drew open. The first thing I realized that I was trembling, with tears and the cold. My head leant against the bathroom tiles and my clothes saturated. _***shit*** _I didn't get up immediately thought, not like any normal person. Actually no normal person would fall asleep in the shower. I let the water drench me a little bit more.

Frank, that what I needed. I needed to talk to Frank.

"Honey are you okay?" I heard my mom shout up from the kitchen. I pushed myself up and turned off the shower before stripping of my clothes.

"Yer, mom. Mom I'm going out soon, okay?" it wasn't really a question- more of a statement. I wrapped a towel around me, the cold biting my arms. After I dried myself of, I put on an old Misfits top, some black jeans and my Iron Maiden plimsolls. I then combed through my hair before looking in the mirror. Instead of focusing on Gee I focused on me. My mascara and eye liner had smudged and my lipstick was nowhere to be seen. I applied some eyeliner. I didn't look great, I look a wreck. Then phone rang so I picked it up with my trembling hands.

"Hiya." I said bleakly.

"It's Frank, Emma. I was just calling to remind you about meeting us." He said cheerfully. I was in awe of his ability to be able to shrug things of so easily.

"Yer, I will be on my way soon." I sniffled. There was a silence again.

"Emma are you okay?"

"Yer, why would I not be?" I tried to put on a plastic, cheerful voice, but it seemed to make me sound even more sorrowful.

"Emma if you're not okay I will dump the guys and come over right away. They will understand." He said. I was really tempted to tell him to come over right away and to bring lots of chocolate, but I was not going to do that. Frank had a right to a life to.

"No- I'm fine, just watching and old film it made me cry." Frank seemed unconvinced.

"Okay then, but all you have to do is call me." He sighed.

"Bye then."

"Bye" I put the phone down and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I then quickly blow dried my hair before brushing my teeth. As I made my way out of the front door, I felt the cold air hit me, I laughed.

**FRANK **

As I put the pay phone back on the hook and went back into _Hot Topic_. Gerard was sorting through and endless rack of band t-shirts and Mikey was pondering over some shoes. I went over to Gerard and started looking through the t-shirts to.

"So how is she?" Gerard asked.

"Fine." My words were sour in my mouth. Gerard didn't say anything until Mikey moved a couple of isle.

"So what's wrong?" He asked his voice hushed.

"She didn't sound okay; she sounded like she had been crying." I spat under my voice. He didn't reply for a couple on moment.

"She is probably fine; she will come and be happy and chirpy." He told me. I raised my eyebrow, how did he know?

"Serious, she probably has been watching an old romantic film. " Gee tried to reassure me, but his words made it worse.

"That's what she said."

"She is a seriously shit liar." He laughed. _Like hell she was._

**EMMA**

On the bus I inspected my nails; they were doing well, but maybe could do with another coat of black nail varnish since it was chipping. As my eyes struggled to make out the scene outside that was whipping past me my brain was too busy pushing out of bad thoughts, trying desperately to make sure I would not cry when I saw the guys. As I wondered in Hot Topic I saw the guys immediately. Gee (omfg- even his name gave me goose bumps) was holding up a long sleeved black t-shit with red writing down one of the arms.

"It is horrible." Frank moaned.

"What do you think?" Gee asked nodding towards Mikey.

"Why are you asking me stuff about fashion crap?" Mikey laughed.

"Well I like it!" Gee huffed. I walked closer towards them then wrapped my hands around Frank shoulders.

"Gerard the top is awesome." I said Gee, Mikey, Gerard and Frank's head whipped around to see me. I could see a big grin and Gee's face. I then turned to the racks of clothes and flicked through.

"Mikey this is for you." I said handing him a grey t-shirt on with crumbs on saying "I swear I did not eat the cookies!" I then turned back to the racks and picked Frank out a t-shirt with a pair of red headphone around the neck and some lyrics from songs.

"Wow your fast!" Mikey laughed. I then hushed them into the changing rooms to try them on as I waited impatiently outside. Mikey came out first, the T-shirt was only slightly baggy on him and looked really good.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It looks great!" I assured him. He then headed back in the changing room to get changed. Soon as Mikey stepped in Frank stepped out with his t-shirt.

"I hate to admit it, but you do actually have a good sense of style!" He laughed. He then turned back and got changed. Frank and Mikey both came out a second later so I sent them to look at hoodys. Gee still had not ventured out of the changing room.

"Gerard are you still alive?" I asked seriously as possible. I heard a chuckle from behind the curtain. It then opened up unveiling Gee, I gasped. The t-shirt fitted perfectly and it looked amazing on him.

"Damn, I knew I looked like crap!" he sighed.

"No, you look great!" I laughed. He raised his eye brow.

"You sure you're not trying to spare my feelings?" He laughed.

"You look amazing in it okay, so get your ass back in that changing room so you can go to the till and buy the god damn top!" I laughed. I smiled widely and turned back into his changing room pulling along the curtain. He then came out the T-shirt crumpled in his hand.

"Okay, so we found me something, but we still have to find you something!" He said, in a blink he had disappeared into the racks of clothing. I sighed and turned to the shoe section in which I carefully scrutinized a pair of plimps with a bleeding skull on them. All of the sudden Gerard appeared behind me holding a pair of black holy jeans. Where there should have been thread the seams were made with blue ribbon.

"Where the hell did you find these?" I asked stunned. He tapped his nose smiling proudly. I looked at the ticket, they were my size.

"How the fuck did you know my size?" I asked as I pulled them on in the changing room. I looked in the mirror. The wear very tight around me and I was scared I was going to break them. I pulled open the curtain unconfidently, but Gerard seemed to like them.

"They look great! Trust me!" He assured me.

"And you ass looks great in them." He added. I raised an eyebrow, but he just laughed.

By the end of our shopping trip we were all waddling to the cash point with hand full of clothes. The girl and the checkout with long chestnut hair and thick black eyeliner gave me a dirty look as she packed away my clothes into a brown bag. We then visited the tattoo parlour where Frank stood in awe as he looked at all the books full of designs.

"I actually feel sick coming in here." I moaned, but neither Mikey nor Frank turned from the books of designs.

"Me too, I suffer from some shit called trypanophobia. So I freak out whenever I am near needles." I turned my head around to look at the very green looking Gerard.

"Hey, I suffer from trypanophobia too. I'm Resistive" I said surprised.

"Oh so do you want to wait outside or something, I was going to, but I thought I would be stuck there outside by myself for ages?" He asked.

"Umm... okay." Me and Gerard waked outside the shop and sat on the ground leant against the wall.

"So what crap has Frank told you about me then?" he laughed.

"Oh only that he was in love with you and that he has a piece of your hair under his pillow." I said as seriously as I could manage. I watched Gee's face go through a mixture of expressions, shock, embarrassment, suspiciousness, eventually ending up with a look of complete horror on his face.

"Fuck Gerard I'm only joking!" I laughed hysterically. His cheeks burnt red as he stared at me viciously.

"Not funny." He mumbled.

"No hilarious!" I said still in fits of laughter. Frank and Mikey then stumbled out of the parlour talking about particular tattoos that they wanted. I stuck my leg out wickedly and Frank tripped over it only to be saved quickly by Mikey.

"Hey Frank!" I said in a cheerful voice after he had pulled himself up. He screwed up his eyes.

"You can be a real bitch sometime, you know?" He said followed by sniggers from Gerard and Mikey.

"Okay so where are we going now?"I asked.

"The music store!" Mikey said rolling his eyes.

I flicked through the racks of cds in the heavy metal section. Sighing I moved along to the pop and punk section. I had literally everything that I was vaguely interested in.

"I want to get some coffffeeeee... coffffeeeeee..." I heard Gerard moan.

"Sometimes you can be such a little kid Gerard," Mikey said looking towards me, "Emma is it okay if we go and get some Coffee Gerard is having a breakdown?" I laughed and told them that it was fine so we skipped off to the Coffee shop.

"Okay this round is on me, what are you having?" I asked as we sat down in Starbucks.

"You sure?" Gerard asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Then I will buy next round." Gerard laughed.

"Okay, I will have an Americano." Frank said

"I'll have a cappuccino." Mikey said.

"And I'll have a latte, please." Gee said smiling widely. I turned to the preppy girl at the desk.

"Please can I have a Americano, a cappuccino and two lattes both with cream. All grand'e please." I said bleakly. I handed her my money then waited

at the end of the till for my coffee. I eventually got handed four mugs or steaming hot coffee on a plastic tray which I took to the table.

I sat down as everyone grabbed their drinks.

"Ooh, cream." I heard Gerard say.

"Yer, I like cream with my latte and I wasn't sure if you wanted some, so I just went straight ahead and ordered you some." I said picking up my coffee. I took a slurp, I then licked of the cream around my mouth.

"God, I have got the massive English assignment to do over the holidays." I moaned.

"The one on Midsummer's Night's Dream. Oh I have that one to." Gerard stated.

"Oh, shit Emma that reminds me you have to hear Gee's English accent!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Oh, please, please , please show me!" I begged (I know, I have been begging a lot recently) as I turned to Gee.

He sighed and rolled his eyes but he did it. " Why hello, Well would you like me to show you my English accent, would you?" He said in a posh sounding voice. I snorted very loudly with laughter.

"I ust made a mental note never to ask you to do that again!" I lauged

I raised my mug to my mouth and sipped at it. Gerard laughed and put his hand out and wiped of the cream around my mouth. Then put on my nose. I gawped and then got some cream on my finger my drink and put it on his. He shook his head dramatically. "If I had some ice cream you would be going down!" he laughed wiping of the cream from his nose.

"Oh really?" I said raising my eye brows. I got some more cream on my finger and tried to put it on his for-head, but Gerard grabbed my wrist just in time stopping me from wiping cream on him. I pulled my hand back and wiped the cream on my trousers. I then heard Frank laugh dramatically. My head turned to Frank and Mikey. Mikey was doing the weirdest thing ever with his eye towards Gerard and Frank just looked smug as hell.

"Oh, right, sorry..." I said. I then raised my mug up and took another swig. I looked around to see that the others had all almost finished their coffee's.

"How the hell did you do that?" I said astonished.

"Years of practice." Mikey laughed. I then tipped the rest of my coffee down my throat. I looked around to see two boys sitting at a table sipping on coffee. One of the was looking at me through his blond hair. They looked like potential jocks. He smiled at me then looked down at his coffee, blushing. I turned back to the others, all of them where staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Mikey's eye flicked back onto the boys.

"They are seriously checking you out." He said under his breath. I was almost shocked; they weren't checking me out, right?

"Okay, he is looking again. Ooh they seem to be talking about you." Frank laughed as he looked past my shoulder towards the boys. I could feel myself blush, damn. I turned my head around to see the boys, whispering to each other. The other boy with short brown hair, looked up to see me. He smiled and waved shyly towards me.

"Okay, what do I do now?" I said as quietly as possible through me urgency.

"Ignore them." Gerard snorted. I turned to look at the boys then to Gerard.

"Well, do you want me to?" I asked smiling widely. Gerard halted for a second.

"Yes." He said as he blushed.

"Okay then." I said simply. I then turned towards Mikey and Frank trying to shake of the swelling feeling inside my chest.

**GERARD **

I swallowed hard as she turned to Frank and Mikey. She ran her hands through her hair and smiled and started chatting to them. l looked towards Mikey, who's eyes had wondered towards me. I could see him do his weird eye thing. Meaning, I know what you are up to and I want you to stop it immediately.

"Okay, I'm getting this round" I said, Pushing myself up to go to the long line for coffee.

**MIKEY **

"I'm going with him, make sure he doesn't fuck up the order." I lied. I got up and stood behind Gerard for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Hey," I saw him turn around to face me, "Gee, I know what you are doing unless you are serious about Emma."

**GERARD**

I stopped, looking at Mikey. It took me a second to process what he had said. "Then I'm not stopping." I said shocked. Mikey stared at me annoyed.

"Gee, didn't you hear Frank? Emma really screwed up at the minute and I don't want you messing around with her and making it any worse." Mikey said his voice hushed.

"The reason I am not stopping is because I am really serious about Emma, okay? I'm really serious about this, I've never felt like this since Lindsey." I said taking a breath in. I can't believe I just told my brother that. His face transformed.

"I'm sorry Gee, I... I didn't know you where serious... I just assumed that...sorry." He said.

"It's okay, I just think that there might possibly be something here."

**EMMA**

I could Frank keeping an eye out for Gee and Mikey and after what I imagine was him waiting for them to get out of site Frank said, "Gerard likes you." I looked at him startled.

"No he does not!" I assured him.

"Oh yes he does and you like him back." I thought about that for a second. I had warmed to Gee fast, but it didn't mean that I _liked_ him. I just glared at Frank, unable to think of something I could possibly say.

"Any way moving onto my love life I need to ask you something." Frank said. I just nodded.

"Okay, so theoretically if I guy liked a girl and he thought that she liked him back, but wasn't sure- should he take a risk and ask the girl out." I thought for a second.

"Yes, because if she likes you back and you don't tell her how you feel you might never have the chance to go out with her and if she does not like you then at least she knows where you stand."

"But wouldn't that be ricking you friendship with this girl?"

"I think that is a risk you just have to take." I could see Frank thinking carefully about what I had just said.

"So who's the lucky gal?"

"I said theoretically." He laughed.

"Yes, but you also said "and I quote"- lets move onto MY love life." I smiled smugly.

"You listen to my crap far, far too much!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I'm just excited that my li'l Frankie has got a crush."

"It's not a god damn crush!" Frankie whined.

"Who's Frankie got a crush on?" Mikey said catching me of guard as he sat down.

"Just this mystery girl." I laughed. I could see Frank go and shade of crimson.

"Are you sure he didn't say BOY?" Mikey laughed. I burst out laughing.

Gerard came over with a tray full of coffee.

"Okay, here is your latte," he said putting it down in front of me smiling broadly, "Americano," he said giving it to Frank, "and your c**R**appaccino." He laughed handing Mikey his drink.

"Why do you always rip the fuck out of my cappuccino?" Mikey asked aggressively to Gee.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you drink it, fucktard." Gee just laughed

**-----------------------------------------------------------------SOME TIME LATER--------------------------------------------------------**

Amazingly we were still in the coffee shop just chatting. We were talking about school and crap.

"Guess where I'm going!" I said excitedly

"Where?" Gee asked looking interested,

"IRON MAIDEN!"

"We've got tickets ticket to!" Mikey said.

"Oh my god, we can meet up when we're there!"

"Or we could got together?"

"Oh yer!" I was really excited, we quickly made plans for the night.

"That reminds me, what day is it?" I asked.

"Ummm... the 28th? Yer... the 28th" Frank said uncertainly. I gulped in, my hands tightened around the edge of the table. I could see Mikey's eyes rest on white knuckles. I breathed out and in, trying to gain control, but I couldn't. _I felt tears burning my eyes. I could feel his cold hand rub up my arm again, his pathetic words of hate shrouded with anger. He pulled my hair... I screamed. _

"It was a month ago, a month." I said through tear, my voice became strained. All of their heads flipped around to me. Their eyes wide with astonishment. I jumped up, everyone in the coffee shop was staring now, but hell- like I cared. I ran out of the coffee shop, I needed to sit down, I needed to...

**GERARD**

As she ran out of the coffee shop I turned to Frank. He looked so shaken.

"What the fuck? What happened a month ago?" Mikey said sharply.

"Shit... I don't know..."

"Someone has to go and see her!" I exclaimed. Mikey and Frank looked towards me.

"You should go; I mean you are going through a similar experience." Frank said quietly. Anger flared through me.

"You mean I should go, because I was an alcoholic too. Yer great." I pushed myself up and went off to find Emma.

I walked briskly out of Starbucks to see Emma, she was tightly curled up against a wall, her knees supporting her neck. I felt my heart sink.

**EMMA**

I sobbed loudly, my back pressed up against the wall. I felt a hand on my arm. My head whipped up to see Gerard sitting next to me.

"You okay?" he asked. My eyes snapped to his.

"No." I sobbed. He put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to ask you what happened. I just want you to be okay." He hushed into my ear. I turned my head slightly so I could see his face.

"I wish I didn't know what happened... the pain, I... don't want to remember." I choked out. He leaned his head on top of mine. His embrace swallowing me up.

"You don't have to remember, you can just forget."

"That is what I have been trying to do, but no amount of liquor will do it." I sighed.

"You can't let it destroy you Emma; I had to find that out the hard way. Don't take any ones shit." He said comforting me.

I closed my eyes and for a split second everything felt alright, Gee was here beside.

"Emma..." I heard someone say quietly. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Mikey and Frank standing there smiling. They were holding out a paper Starbucks bag to me.

"White chocolate and raspberry muffin" Mikey said smiling. _***Mmmm my favourite***_

I could feel Gee get up from beside me, his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

After finishing my muffin we headed off to a comic book store. I think that is when I first noticed me and Gee were still holding hands. I flicked through the comic books (with one hand) the activity would usually engulf me, being "uber" _(meaning __**above**__ in German)_ just a comic book fan, I admit, I was obsessed. Yet today all I could think about was not how amazing _"Venom"_ looked as he fought savagely on the covers of my favourite comic books, but Gees hand in mine. Did he know that my palms were sweating from my nerves or that I was shaking violently when I concentrated on the fact that he was touching me... I hope not because I would have been embarrassed as fuck.

_**Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets**_

_**I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and**_

_**I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running**_

_**But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold**_

_**Until the end, until this pool of blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of...**_

_**I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold**_

_**But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every...**_

_**All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this  
All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this **_

_**All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this  
All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this**_

_**  
As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms  
Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun**_

_**And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever**_

All of the sudden I was pulled out of my thoughts by Frank.

"Emma!" he hissed. He then pulled me off to the side.

"Yes?" I said looking over Franks shoulder to Gee. The hand I ad been holding was still by his side, but now clenched in a fist.

"You were holding his hand!" Frank said far of in the distance.

"Hmmm..." I said still watching Gee looking at comic books. Frank sighed and pulled my further away so I couldn't see Gee.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"You were holding Gees hand!" He said sounding amazed.

"Well if you didn't notice, I did just run out of a coffee shop screaming and crying. Is it that bad that he is trying to be nice?"! I said under my breath.

"No, it's just... he never...I don't know... I just haven't seen him act this way in a while." Frank said unsure of himself.

"Frank, he is just being nice!" I said almost laughing I then returned to my place in-between the completely transfixed Mikey and the totally cute, sweet Gerard _***damn bad thoughts!*** _

"So what did Frankie Boy want to talk to you about?" He asked laughing.

"Arrgh, you know: shotgun sinners and wild eyed jokers." I laughed whilst browsing the comics. Not daring to look at him yet.

"That sounds like lyrics form a song." He said cheerfully.

"It could be..." I said unsure if I should look at him.

"You okay?" he asked. I decided I could look at him now, he was still looking at the mass of comics, biting his lip.

"Nope." I said simply. His head turned facing mine.

"Why not?" He asked a taint of worry in his voice.

"My hand is cold." I laughed. He raised an eyebrow, with a cheeky smile he put his hand out to me, I took it- _again._

"Any better?"

"Much."

**FRANK **

She was looking over my shoulder dreamily, staring at Gee. I rolled my eyes and pulled her further along the store.

"What?" she said pissed off.

"You were holding Gees hand!" I said shocked.

"Well if you didn't notice, I did just run out of a coffee shop screaming and crying. Is it that bad that he is trying to be nice?"! she mumbled under my breath.

"No, it's just... he never...I don't know... I just haven't seen him act this way in a while." I stuttered trying to think of the words to describe it.

"Frank, he is just being nice!" she laughed. She then turned back and started flicking through comics next to Gee again. I went and stood next to Mikey, but I was still watching her and Gee. They were talking now, but neither of them looked at each other strangely. Then Emma said something that I didn't quite catch making Gee look at her strangely, but a smiled broke on his face after a couple of seconds and he took her hand, then stared at the comics; cheeks flushed.

"Mikey!" I whispered into Mikey's ear.

"What Frankie?"

"Look at E & Gee." I told him. His head turned to see Gee and Emma. His head whipped around to me.

"Okay, that is weird..."

**GERARD**

I stared at the comic, but I didn't read anything. Emma's hand was in mine, our fingers knotted together. All I knew was that Emma needed someone to rely one and to be there for her. I turned my head slowly to look at Mikey and Frank, crap... I could almost see the amazement emulating of them. Well screws to them. I looked back at the comic book at the top of the half sorted through pile... _"The Incredible Hulk..."_

**EMMA**

We made our way out of the comic shop, we walked aimlessly around. I stopped pulling my hand up to my face.

"Guys, I have to get going... I'm going to be late for...something..." I lied, feeling like I to go and crawl into a hole.

"Emma... you don't even have a watch on." Mikey turned to me laughing.

"Damn..." I said.

"Emma what's up?" Frank asked, turning to me.

"Yer the thing is, I need to go and get drunk." I sighed, tuning around to walk away.

"Wait, Emma! The guys and I are having a sleep over, you should come!" I hear Mikey say.

I turned around to him, "It's really nice of you guys, but I don't want sympathy."

"Emma, we actually want you to come... please." Gerard said.

I stared between them.

"Okay then, but I swear to god I need to get drunk." I sighed.

"YEY!" Frank jumped up and down.

"Come on then." Mikey said pulling me along, I looked behind me at Gee.

"HELP!" I mouthed.

We sat in Gee's car. I was in the front, next to Gee. I was glad that this time I had remembered to ring my mom this time. I was looking out of the window, at the stretches of land either side of me. It looked familiar.

"Hey why are we going to Frankies house?" I asked Gee, through the fits of laughter coming from Mikey and Frank at the back.

"We're not." Gee said solemnly. He then Pulled in right next to Franks house, but as the others got out, they didn't run like mad men into Franks house, but the one next to it.

"Come on!" Gee laughed. I opened the car door and jumped out.

"You mean you are Franks next door neighbour?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

I entered Gees room, it was amazing: dark, full of comics and artwork. Mikey was sitting on the bed, I sat next to him whilst watching Frank. He was poking around some draws.

"Fuck, Frank don't go in there!" Gee shouted at him, but Frank ignored him. All of the sudden Frank pulled out a packet of condoms.

"Ooh, Gee has been getting lucky!" Frank giggled. I felt my heart sink.

"Not me dude, I haven't been like that since Lindsey." I heard Gee say quietly. I looked at Mikey closely.

"Well it's not your parents, so... MIKEY?" everyone looked towards Mikey.

"Shit, guys... I was going to tell you." Mikey stammered under the glare of Gee..."I've been going out with...well some one for 2 months...but I can explain!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What, so you have a girl friend and you have been together 2 months, yet you haven't told me?" Frank laughed hysterically.

"Yer, well she didn't want anyone to know until we were sure." Mikey explained again.

"Oh, so it was okay for you to have sex though?" Gerard said pissed.

"Gee I'm sure they must be pretty serious for them to have sex, I haven't known you guys to long, but I'm sure Mikey isn't a fool." I said quietly still sitting on the bed. Gee looked at me for a second then said "You're right." He then sat down next to me.

"Frank what were you looking or any way?" Gee said calmly. Mikey gave me a thankful look.

"Oh, just some booze. You always have some, somewhere..." Gerard got down on his hands and knees, peering under his bed. He then pulled out three bottles of Vodka. My eyes literally popped out of their sockets.

"This will do for a while, right?" Gee laughed sheepishly.

------------------------------------------------------------------- Some Time Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

My head was pleasantly light. Frank pulled the bottle of me and took another swig.

"Ooh, I hawve ann Ideaaw." Mikey said.

"WHAT ISWWW IT?" Gee asked.

"Gott any morwe of that stuff?"

"Lots morwe." Gee laughed.

"Okay, den gimme a sec" Mikey jumped up from the ground and ran out of the room, to come back with three cups. He then poured some Vodka into it.

"Frank, your miwssion if you accept it, is to drrink (in one go) of... of thhiis stuff." Mikey laughed. I heard some theoretical Oohs, coming from Gee.

"Sowwii. You know I'm normally up fow anythwinc, but imm small ancd all, and I don't think I can take all of dat." Frank laughed

"Pussy." I said laughed, I then got the cup and downed it. I put it down on the ground again.

"Ow my gowd, that is scary." Mikey exclaimed.

"I bet I could dwink more!" Gerard said proudly.

"Ooh, Drink contest."

------------------------------------------------------------------- Some Time Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I rubbed my eyes clumsily.

"Okay let's do something really fun!" I exclaimed.

"like?"

"Kisses!" I said proudly.

"Yer, but there is only 1 girl and 3 guys." Mikey said.

"Ewww," Frank laughed.

"Oh come on! Please..." I sad batting my eyelashes at Gee.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Me too."

"Not me, I down't wanna kiss any boys." Mikey said sternly.

"Are you sure, coz imma pwetty sure ya girlfwernd will be turned on when I tell herr you kissed one of dem." I laughed.

"alright dem." We got into a circle.

"Okay, Gerard, you cwan pick first."

"Okay then Frank and.... Emma!" Gerard laughed. I rolled my eyes getting the feeling that I was going to have to kiss everyone in the room. I stood up slowly, so did Frank and all of the sudden our lips were together. I had to stop myself from giggling whilst kissing him.

"3...2...1........0" Mikey and Gee laughed together. Me and Frank pulled apart, I grinned sheepishly as I sat down.

"Okay my turn, Emma and..." I laughed hysterically as I heard my name "Mikey." We both got up and again our lips clashed against each other until I hear the "3...2...1.......0"

"Ooh, I get to chsoose!" Mikey said happily.

"Emma and Gerard!" my breath caught as I heard this, my chest pounding. I got up very slowly, so did Gee. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, everything seemed to fade away. Very slowly I tilted my head into his and our lips touched gently, moving each others. Then the kisses became harder, clashing together in a war of passion. I felt his hand loosely around my waist; I put mine around his neck. Everything seemed so surreal, creative and free. That's when I realised I couldn't hear any one counting. I pulled away, looking straight towards the shocked looking Frank and Mikey.

"weren't you supposwed to be counting?" I asked embarrassed, they erupted into giggles. I sat down were I was sitting before, so did Gee, but I couldn't help but stare at him from the other side of the circle.

"Don't I get to pick?" I said smiling evilly at Gee, then to Frank and Mikey.

"Oh god!" Mikey laughed.

"soo...hmm... I duwnnoo whootoo chwoose..." I teased them

"Hurry upp!" Frank said

"Okay, Mikey" I heard a little yelp from Mikey "and Gee."

"Eww, not way he is my brother!" Mikey protested.

"Really grwoss!" Gee laughed.

"Hey, Gee... do this for me and you might get a little reward." Gee gulped.

"Alright then...whatever."

"Hey wattabout me?" Mikey asked clumsily.

"Like I swaid, your gwirldfend will wike the idea of u and a another guy." I laughed. Mikey clenched his jaw, but I knew that meant yes. Me and Frank huddled next to each other both giggling like psychos we were.

Gee and Mikey edged near each other cautiously until their lips touched, heir jaws clenched is if they were in agony. I was dead with laughter.

"3...2...1........................" I stopped watching the two boys standing perfectly still in their position not moving a single muscle, "...0" I told them to their relief. They both pulled away and jumped into their positions.

"Eww I got Gee in my mouth." Mikey said pulling out a piece of chewing gum and sticking it into his mouth.

"I got Mikey in my mouth!" Gee exclaimed.

"Can I have some of that, mate?" Gee asked Mikey. Mikey just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm nwever gonna to get Mikey's taste out of my moooth!" Gee moaned as Frank and I giggled.

"Hey Gee," Gee turned to me, I leaned forward and kissed him very softly, I then pulled back laughing. "Did that get the taste of Mikey out of your mouth?"

"Hell yeah"

"How come I don't get a weward?"

"You have a girlfriend"

**FRANK**

_**Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favourite scenes  
Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen  
And the whole time while always giving  
Counting your face among the living**_

_**Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains  
Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains  
Running away and hiding with you  
I never thought they'd get me here  
Not knowing you'd change from just one bite  
I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight**_

_**But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...**_

_**But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
And would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst.**_

_**But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?**_

"Hey Gee," Emma said, Gee turned to her, She leaned forward and kissed him. I was o god damn shocked my mouth had dropped open "Did that get the taste of Mikey out of your mouth?"

"Hell yeah" Gee laughed

"How come I don't get a weward?" Mikey sounded pissed of

"You have a girlfriend" she giggled. She smiled at me, but I could see her eyes drift back to Gee.

"Mwikey- Mwickey can I have a word with you outside?" I laughed. Mikey looked up at me dazed smiled then got up shakily and walked out of the door. I got up ignoring the confused looks from Emma and Gee and went outside, I pulled Mikey up the stars and along the hall so the other couldn't hear us.

"Yer?"

"Did yoo see dat with Emmaa and Gee-Wizz?" I asked

"Well duh!" Mikey laughed "They are sooo gonaa hook upp"

"I wasa thinkin we could be da li'l cupids!" I chuckled to myself.

"Ooh yer, we could get the outfits anda everyhin" Mikey said excitedly. I clapped my hands, excited to.

"Okay, we bettarr get back to da lurvv birrddss." I slurred. I opened the door and walked back in the room, to find it empty.

**EMMA**

Mikey and Frank left the room leaving me and Gee alone. I looked around, ignoring the mirror opposite his bed. I then picked up a bottle of vodka and smiled at Gee.

"Lets go and see what they are doing!" Me and Gee jumped up and walked outside quietly, but they weren't their.

"They mwight have gone to Mikeys room..." Gee laughed.

"Lead the way." We made our way up the stairs towards Mikeys room. When I entered all I noticed was the amount of posters on the wall, you couldn't see and wall just posters and pined up comic book pages. I looked around it, but no one was there. That's when I noticed the large window. I smiled, Gee read my thoughts.

I stood up on the roof with Gee giggling so hard. Gee was facing me holding onto my arms scared of falling. I couldn't help look into his hypnotic eyes.

"Gee..." I mumbled, lost in his eyes, pools of chocolate.

"Hmmm..." Gee said, he was starring into my eyes now, like a hypnotic chain linking us up.

"I want to try something..." I said by breath catching in my throat. I then for the third time leaned in and kissed Gee, but this time was the first time we had really kissed, without Frank and Mikey and laughter. I pulled back from our kisses... again.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Gee laughed. I sat down on the roof, Gee sat next to me; I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Saints protect her now, come angels of the lord, come angels of unknown." I whimpered. Gee stroked my hair softly.

"Shhhh, everything is okay Emma, it's okay." He mumbled into my ear. **BANG, **that was the sound of Mikey trying to get through the window and hell did it make me jump.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING UP HERE?" Mikey shouted, most of it through fear though. I laughed and got up slowly. Mikey and Frank were both up on the roof now.

"Wait I have left something in your room, I will be a second." I hopped through the window, my eyes scanning the ground. There it was, my bottle of vodka that I had left when trying to get up onto the roof. I picked it up but as I straightened up my eye caught in the mirror. Gee was standing there in it, his hair cascading over his face blood dripping sweetly of his lips as smile of compassion his face. I stared at him, something was not right and it wasn't the blood or the smirk, it was the eyes they weren't as deep as they were in real life, they seemed to be to light, not worn or duty bound.

"Emma?" I whipped around to see Gee peering through the window.

"Oh sorry." I handed him the vodka and pulled myself up through the window. Gee was taking a swig out of it. I walked along the roof clumsily trying not to make too much noise. I could hear Gee behind me, following me. When we reached the timid looking Mikey and Frank, Gee told them he was going to the toilette, then turned around and made his way of the roof. I sat next to Mikey, he was really freaking out.

"I hwate heightsss!" He stammered.

"Why did you come up then?" I asked spending a while trying to form the words right.

"Becwause Imma li'l bit drunk." He shivered.

"A little?" Frank laughed. I put one arm around Mikey then handed him the Vodka he took it and took another swig. We stayed there for a while until it hit me that Gee still wasn't back from the toilette.

"I'm going to go and look for Gee." I said working on my diction.

"Iss your mom or dad hwoom?" I gave up.

"Urr..." Mikey checked his watch, "Theya will be soonish" Frank chuckled at Mikey's attempt at conversing. I walked slowly along the roof then hoped through the window. Gee was sitting cross legged on Mikey's bed, his head down on his knees. I sat down next to him, making him jump.

"I thought you were going to the toilette?"

"Yer well..." he mumbled.

"I know." I looked in his eyes, they were red and sore looking. I put my hand out slowly and took his.

"You okay?" I asked as comfortingly as possible.

"I hope so." He laughed timidly.

"Yer, me too." I sat next to him for a while in a somehow nicely lethargic state of apathy. A desolate silence filled the airy room, our hand linking us in our own special intimate way. I heard a clunk as Mikey and Frank entered through the window.

"Ooh, what do wee hava here?" Frank laughed his tongue tide with alcohol.

"Gettin' cosy without us?" Mikey giggled in procession to Frank.

"Yep, something like that." Gee said cheerfully, I couldn't help but be amazed at the way he hid the affliction I had just glimpsed in him, how could he be so strong? Mikey jumped onto the bed.

"Okway what are we gonna do now?" Frank asked lumberingly.

"MOVIE TIME, MOVIE TIME!" Mikey yelped excitedly.

"Okay what's on the list for tonight?" I asked.

"The Goonies!"

As I watched the movie I had to pry my eyes open, but slowly I lost the will to keep myself awake, my head resting on Gee's chest. I leisurely fell into an oddly comfortable sleep.

**GERARD **

------------------------------------------------------------------ The Next Day ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened. I was lying on Mikey's bed, still here from watching _The Goonies._ Emma was lying next to me, at an angle so her head was resting on my chest. I very carefully repositioned her so she was lying on a pillow. My head was pounding, it was much worse than yesterday's hangover. I wondered if hanging around with Emma meant that I would be constantly drunk. I hope not. I got up slowly. Images of last night flashing into my mind: Me and Emma's kiss on the roof; how nice it was to fall asleep with her on my chest; how much I had, had to drink last night...

"Mate?" I turned around to see Frank standing behind me.

"Hi..." I said languidly

"You got as bad hang over as me?"

"Most likely worse." I laughed. Me and Frank tiptoed out of the room onto the landing.

"I'm going to go and make some coffee, you want to come?" I asked Frank.

"Nope, I'm going to go and have a shower." Frank smiled sheepishly. He turned and headed for the bathroom.

"Clean freak." I muttered under my breath; making me laugh.

_**Thank you for reading my third instalment! Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**BuryMeInAThousandRoses x**_


	4. Waking Up Doesn't Have To Be Forgetting

**EMMA**

_**Gonna take off all my skin,  
Tear apart all of my insides,  
When they rifle in,  
Mom and Dad think you'll be saved,  
They never had the time,  
They're gonna medicate your lives,  
You were always born a crime,  
We salute you in your grave.**_

_**Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms,  
Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms.**_

_**Well my gun fires  
seven different shades of shit,  
So what's your favourite colour, punk?**_

_**Do you wanna hold my hand?  
Could you sign this photograph,  
'Cause I'm your biggest fan,  
Would you leave me lying here?**_

_**We're not here to pay a compliment,  
Or sing about the government,  
Oxycontin genocide,  
Adolescent suicide,  
I'll give you my sincerity,  
Don't give a fuck about a Kennedy,  
Here's what I've got to say.**_

_**Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms,  
Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms.**_

_**No way home why**_

_**We've got to go**_

_**Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms,  
Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back, well, in her arms.**_

_**I can't find the way **_

_**I can't find the way**_

_**  
I can't find the way **_

_**I can't find the way**_

_**  
Come on angel, don't you cry  
Come on angel, don't you cry **_

_**Come on angel, don't you cry  
Come on angel, don't you cry **_

_**Come on angel, don't you cry **_

_**Come on angel, don't you cry  
Come on angel, don't you cry**_

I smiled as I woke up, it was the first time I had woken up without tears in my eyes, or nightmare scarring my mind. As I sat up, I saw Mikey lying limply on the bed. I got up quietly and went on my quest to find Gee and Frank. As I exited Mikey's room I decided this was going to be harder than I thought. Gee I guessed would most likely be in the kitchen, with coffee... but where the fuck was the kitchen. As I walked down the stairs (as quietly as a clumsy hung over _nearly_ 18 year old could) I tried to remember where Gee had said the Kitchen was. I gave up on that after a while and just looked in every room until I found him. When I did like I thought I was sitting on a chair with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey." I said. He looked up in surprise.

"Hiya. Want some coffee?" I smiled and accepted the offer since my head was pounding. I sat down and sipped on it gratefully. My head was full of thoughts, whizzing about. I really liked Gee and I was pretty sure I needed to tell him something.

"I need to tell you something." Gee said.

"Oh, I actually need to tell you something too." I laughed hesitantly.

"You can go first." Gee smiled... _***god I loved his smile...***_

"Oh right..." I stopped trying to think of the words to explain, my eyes lingering on the floor, "Gee, I don't know how to phrase this so you don't think I'm a complete psychotic mess, but... well," I just had to say it as quickly as possible I figured, "for a couple of months now, I have been seeing you in mirrors, like a reflection fo you. I know it sounds really mental, But I just needed to..." I was interrupted by Gee.

"That's what I was going to say. Emma I have been seeing you to for months now and I thought I was going crazy too." I blinked surprised.

"You have?"

Gee and I sat there staring at each other. I couldn't quite believe it myself.

"So what sort of things have you been seeing?" I muttered.

"Umm... well since we are being honest with each other: Us kissing, really intimate things... umm and there was this onetime..." He stopped.

"What did you see?" I urged him on.

"Well, I saw us lying in my bed, _togethe_r." He stopped. My heart thudded.

"Yer, I have been seeing similar things..." I mumbled. I hear footsteps from the corridor. I turned to see Frank walking down in a towl.

"Morning 'Em" I smiled at him ignoring the fact that he was half naked.

"So where is your Mom, Gee?" He asked

"Urgh, she went out shopping, she also told me to say thank you to you for being quiet last night... _for once_" Gee chuckled.

"Hey, umm Frankie we have got visitors..." Gee said.

"I'm sure Emma does not mind." Frank winked at me, I giggled.

"Yer, but your mom will since you are about an hour late." Gee laughed. Frank turned around and ran upstairs at lightning speed.

"Do you want me to help me clear up your room?" I asked.

"That would be nice." Gee smiled. I followed him into his room and gathered up some empty bottles, As I did I couldn't help, but think of some reason why this was happening to me and Gee, then I got an Idea. It only took us like a minute or something to collect all the bottles we then retreated back to the kitchen and put the bottles in the bin. I heard a thud from upstairs as Frank rain down the stairs pulling on his T-shirt.

"Crap I am so late." Frank mumbled

"Frank you live next door!" I laughed,

"It's not going make me any earlier." He said

"Yer, but you are already late so it won't matter if you are a little bit later." Gee said.

"Bye mate!" Frank waved at Gee. He gave me a hug then disappeared out of the door.

"Crazy kid." I giggled.

"You want a lift home?" Gee offered. I accepted thankful.

"Mikey I'm giving Emma a ride home!" Gee shouted.

"See you soon sugar!" Mikey shouted back from his room. I couldn't help but laugh. My and Gee made our way out of the house and into his car. It was only here when I decided I could voice my thoughts to Gee.

"I think I know why... well you know." I said looking at Gee. He has an Iron grip around the steering wheel. I looked through the window at the road whizzing past us.

"I'm open to all opinions." Gee laughed timidly.

"Which way?" Gee asked. I took me a second to realise what he meant.

"Oh, right is the quickest way." I smiled.

"Okay, so the theory is..." Gee started me of.

"Well, when I was a kid I had a bit of a thing for theories of death and spirits..."

"Nice." Gee laughed. I shot him a look.

"So once I read this book it was about purposes in life. It said that if you were destined to die with a single person, you could have visions of that person." I stopped for a second.

"So we are going to die together?" Gee asked.

"It's a theory..." I said strongly.

"But you believe it don't you." He said his eyes fixed on the road still.

"Yes," I said simply, I really did.

"Then that's all the convincing I need." I was surprised at his openness.

"Any more details you need to tell me?" He asked as if we were talking about a normal subject like movies or comics or pizza toppings (yes I am random.) I didn't want to answer this question, but I did any way.

"Yer... well, you and the person will die in the state that you see each other in the reflection." I said quietly

"and In the reflection..."

"We are in a relationship." I finished his sentence.

"What so we are going to go out in the future?" Gee asked. His eyes this time flicking onto me for a millisecond.

"Left here." I told him. He turned the car, his question still unanswered.

"It seems like it..." I finally answered.

"But if we don't go out then we won't die so, we just don't go out... right?"

"Yep, I guess so." As he said that my heart fell. There was a silence in the car as he pulled down my street. I single tear ran down my face as the car stopped. Gee looked at me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently. I stared at him for a second.

"I haven't even figured that one out yet." I said simply. I opened the door and jumped out of the car leaving Gee. I ran into the house, straight into my bedroom. I got change, brushed through my hair and got washed. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to know anything anymore. I fell onto my bed tears pouring out of my eyes. The thing is, we are all going to die, no matter how hard you try to prevent it; so you may as well live life how you want, but at the minute I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't want money or an amazing job, I wanted so much more than that. Then it hit me; I wanted Gee.

**GERARD**

I pulled into the hard shoulder and rested my head on the steering wheel. All of the sudden a shot of anger flew through me, I lifted my head up and hit the steering wheel, making the horn go. My head tilted back in despair. I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. My phone rang, _Iron Maiden, Madness. _I picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" I said, trying to cover up the sadness in my voice.

"Gee, it's Emma." I jumped hearing her voice.

"Emma, why are you calling me?"

**EMMA**

The phone rang for a second then it picked up.

"Hello?" Gee said quietly.

"Gee, it's Emma." I said.

"Emma, why are you calling me?"

"I don't know..." I breathed in "The thing is Gee, I need you and it really hurt when you agreed that nothing should happen between us."

"Emma... I..." I interrupted Gee.

"Gee, I just need to tell you that I want you to pick me up, please." I was done, the rest was up to Gee.

"Is this you asking me out?" I could almost see Gee with his cheesy smile.

"I guess so." I laughed.

"I'll be right there." Gee laughed. I put down the phone absolutely amazed, he was coming; I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew that whatever was going to happen was better than me just sitting here. I checked my outfit, black skinny jeans, a _"Anthrax"_ t-shirt, fingerless gloves and some black converse; okay I didn't look great, but I looked 10 times better than I did this morning. I walked down the stairs and went into the living room to see my mom sitting there.

"Hiya! How was the _sleepover_"

"Good, I guess... Umm mom I'm going out." I hoped she wouldn't have a rant at me since I was recovering from a fucking awful hangover.

"What, I haven't spoken to you in ages!"

"I know mom, but I have to tell Gerard something."

"Gerard? Oh the one whose house you stayed at last night" My mom sounded annoyed

"Yer..." I said solemnly

"What can you possibly need to tell him that is more important than spending time with your mom?" My mom asked complained

"I don't know, that I think I love him." I said almost in tears.

"Oh, Emma... I didn't know... just come back tonight so we can have dinner." She said softly. I nodded then walked out of the house.

I looked up and down the road to see Gee's cars parking at the top of the street. He got out and started walking towards me; I walked towards him to, eventually turning into running. I wrapped my arms around him as I met him. He was smiling down at me.

"Thank you for coming back." I laughed,

"Thank you for making my day." He laughed to. He leaned forward, our lips touched. I bit down on his lip softly, pulling him nearer to me.

"Best kiss ever." Gee smiled.

I held his hand tightly and he led me to the car. The car started with a rumble.

"So what do you want to do?" Gee asked.

"Let's just drive." I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------ Later On That Day -----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hear the sound**_

_**The angels come screaming**_

_**Down your voice**_

_**I hear you've been bleeding**_

_**Make your choice**_

_**They say you've been pleading**_

_**Someone save us**_

_**Heaven help us now**_

_**Come crashing down**_

_**We'll hear the sound**_

_**As you're falling down**_

_**I'm at this old hotel**_

_**But can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping**_

_**Or screaming or waiting for the man to call**_

_**And maybe all of the above**_

_**Cause mostly I've been sprawled on these cathedral steps**_

_**While spitting out the blood and screaming**_

_**"Someone save us!"**_

_**Heaven help us now**_

_**Come crashing down**_

_**We'll hear the sound**_

_**As you're falling down**_

_**And will you pray for me?**_

_**Or make a saint of me?**_

_**And will you lay for me?**_

_**Or make a saint of?**_

_**Cause I'll give you all the nails you need**_

_**Cover me in gasoline**_

_**Wipe away those tears of blood again**_

_**And the punch line to the joke is asking**_

_**Someone save us**_

_**Heaven help us now**_

_**Come crashing down**_

_**We'll hear the sound**_

_**As you fall**_

_**And would you pray for me?**_

_**You don't know a thing about my sins**_

_**How the misery begins**_

_**Or make a saint of me?**_

_**You don't know**_

_**So I'm burning, I'm burning**_

_**And will you lay for me?**_

_**You don't know a thing about my sins**_

_**How the misery begins**_

_**Or make a saint?**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Cause I'm burning, I'm burning**_

_**Cause I'll give you all the nails you need**_

_**I'm burning, I'm burning again**_

_**Cover me in gasoline again**_

Gee and I faced each other we were sitting in the car on the corner of a street. I hands were linked; we were just staring at each other. His phone rang breaking the connection. He picked it up.

"Hi?" Gee said happily. I tried to move forward so I could hear who he was talking to, It didn't work.

"Shit, sorry... I just needed to clear my head." A couple of seconds went by.

"Umm... I'll be back tomorrow. Thanks bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mikey, he was worried as fuck."

"Oh crap, I forgot about Mikey," all of the sudden I remembered that I was supposed to be going home, "crap I have to go home!"

"Wait, what?" Gee asked.

"I promised my mom I would have dinner with her tonight." I cringed.

"I don't want to leave you." Gee moaned.

"Why don't you come with me?" I asked excitedly.

"No way, we've only been going out a day I can't meet your mom."Gee whined.

"You either meet my mom or we'll have to separate." I sighed.

"Damn it... I guess I could meet your mom." He gave up.

"YEY!" I said excitedly. Gee turned the car around and we headed towards my house.

As I entered the house I could almost sense something was wrong. The sound of chatter drifted from the living room. I turned to Gee who guest that something was wrong. I took his hand then opened the door to the living room and inside sat the one guy who I didn't expect,

"Luke..."

I stared at my brother. Why was he here? He was supposed to be in Uni.

"Mom... Luke, this is Gerard. Gerard, this is my mom and my brother." I said trying to smile. I looked at Gee briefly who was shooting me a look like _YOU HAVE A GOD DAMN BROTHER?! _

"We have already had dinner, but there is some left if you two once some." My mom said smiling.

"Okay." I said chillily. Gee and I went into the kitchen. I sat down on a stool, my hit my head against the table.

"Damn, damn, damn!" I said whilst I did it, I felt Gee's hands on my shoulders.

"Shhh, Emma it is okay." He said sweetly.

"Why is he back? I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I said pissed off as hell.

"He left me, I rang him so many times telling him that I was a wreck that I needed him to come home... and he didn't even reply because his god damn university is more important than me." I said looking at Gee.

"I don't know what that is like, but I'm pretty sure that if I had done that, the only reason I would have came home is to tell them how sorry I was." Gee said in a low, calm voice.

"Yer, but Luke isn't like you, he doesn't give a shit about me.

"I'm sure he does. If you go out and say...hell, maybe... 3 word words to him, you can go to bed and I won't bother you about speaking to him again." Gee compromised.

"Only if you stay the night." I said.

"Really?" Gee asked surprised.

"I just don't want to lose you." I told him.

"Okay then, deal."

Gee sat next to me on the couch making polite convocation with my mom. I looked towards my brother; he was giving Gee dirty looks. I looked back to Gee, he was so sweet. I had pulled him into the deep end with him meeting my mom yet he seemed so cool with it.

"Gee please can we go!" I whispered at Gee. He smiled at me.

"Umm... mom I think we are going to bed now." I said awkwardly. My mom gave me a look like, _**"WHAT THE HELL?" **_So I gave her a look like _**"BUT OUT AND I WILL EXPLAIN TOMORROW"**_ Gee and I stood up and made a way out the living room. As we walked up the stair gee just suddenly said "your brother hates me!"

"No he doesn't he is just a bit over protective." I led Gee into my room I winced as I entered it. Everything was black, lots of posters and in-between them I had painted cartoon vampires, zombies and skulls. The ceiling was black to, but I had spent hours on a ladder writing a poem on it in purple.

"Wow." Gee said.

"Yer, I redecorated it a month ago..."

"Oh right." Gee realized. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Nice." He laughed. I couldn't help but read it through in my head:

_**Oh, you look so tired  
Your mouth is slack and wide  
You're ill-housed and you're,  
You're ill-advised  
I bet your face is as mean  
As your life has been**_

_**And oh, you look so tired  
Well but tonight you presume too much  
Too much, I said too much  
and if it's the last  
Thing I ever do  
I'M GONNA GET YOU**_

_**Crash into my arms  
I WANT YOU  
You don't agree  
But you don't refuse  
I know you**_

_**And, oh I, I know a place  
Where no one is likely to pass  
Oh, you don't care if it's late  
And you don't care if you're lost**_

_**And oh, you look so tired  
Well but tonight you presume too much  
Too much, I said too much  
And if it's the last  
Thing I ever do  
I'M GONNA GET YOU**_

_**Crash into my arms  
I WANT YOU  
You don't agree  
But you don't refuse  
I know you**_

_**Come on!  
Let's go!**_

_**And oh, you look so tired  
Well but tonight you presume too much  
Too much, I said too much  
And if it's the last  
Thing I ever do  
I'M GONNA GET YOU**_

_**Crash into oh my fucking arms  
I WANT YOU  
You don't agree  
But you don't refuse  
I know you**_

"Crap I have no PJs." Gee complained. I burst out laughing.

"Okay, wait a sec." I looked through the pile of clothes lying on my floor and pulled out a massive Metallica t-shirt and handed it to.

"Why the hell do you have a t-shirt this big?" Gee laughed getting changed into it.

"It was only $3..." I laughed. I then found for myself my bat man Pjs and got changed quickly into them. I then jumped onto my oversized, over springy bed. Gee sat down next to me yawning. I leaned over and kissed him very gently on the lips.

"Thank you for staying."

"Thank you for asking." I stared at him, taking in every detail on his face.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Of what?" I asked, but I knew what he meant.

"Now we are together we can die."

"Yer I am, I'm very scared," he looked down, "but I'm even more scared of loosing you."

The next morning I woke up easily, I had fallen asleep last night with Gee's arms around me. I lifted my head up slightly to see Gee, still asleep and looking angelic. A devilish thought hit me, I smiled wickedly then pounced on top of Gee tickling him savagely. His eyes opened immediately. I held him down with one arm and tickled him with the other.

"Argh! GET OF! GET OF!" Gee yelped. I giggled as I tickled his squirming body.

"NNOOOOOOOO!" He laughed dramatically. All of the sudden the door opened, I turned to see who it was... Luke. He looked so shocked, he just did a 180 and ran down the stairs. I fell of the bed with laughter,

"If he didn't hate me before he so hates me now." Sighed Gee.

"I'm going to go down stairs and see if he is contemplating killing us." I laughed. I trudged downstairs only to find my mom in the kitchen.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"He went out, said something about walking in on you and Gerard." My mom laughed. I blushed fiercely.

"Actually it wasn't like that, I was just tickling him." I said embarrassed as hell.

"Yer whatever you say honey." My mom laughed. I sighed and turn back upstairs to find Gee already dressed.

"Fuck that was quick!" I laughed. I pulled out a black denim mini skirt with random tartan patched on it and paperclips, a pair of fish nets, my favourite biker boots and I t-shirt saying _"I love zombies." _I walked into the bathroom and got washed and changed.

"Okay, let's go and see if Mikey has managed to have an actually psychotic fit yet..." I laughed.

In the car Gee and I went other what we were going to do. We were both going to go into the house; Gee would distract Mikey as I ran to Gee's room. We pulled up a little further down the street than Gee's house. I saw a car reverse out of it. I wondered who it was.

"My dad." Gee said as if he could read my thoughts, which seriously freaked me out. We walked up the street slowly. I couldn't help but look at Franks house, no lights were on yet. Gee opened the door I quietly as possible then I ran down the hall to Gee's room, laughing as I did so.

**GERARD**

I watched her run down the hall, I smiled widely at the sight. I turn to see Mikey litrally running out of the dining room.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mikey yelled at me.

"Sorry I just needed to think." I said looking at the ground guiltily,

"You always say that Gee, do you know how much work I have done to cover your god damn ass Gee, so Mom and Dad don't kill you?" He said calming down slightly.

"I am so sorry."

"Good, I have someone you have to meet, they will be here soon." He said smiling.

"Okay, I will go and get changed." I laughed, turning for my room.

**EMMA**

I stared into the mirror, something was wrong. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but there was something wrong. Gee entered the room.

"Gee look in the mirror now."

"Wai- what?" Gee asked confused.

"Gee just look in the god damn mirror!" Gee turned and looked into the mirror.

"Fuck..."

"I know something is wrong."

"Emma I can't see you." He said sounding scared.

"What?"

"You're not in the mirror anymore." I stared at the mirror, I laughed, he was right.

Gee came out of his bathroom fully dressed and smiling, but I was worried.

"Gee why do you think we can't see each other anymore?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe it is because we don't need to be told to be together anymore, because we are." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh my god, that's it!"

"Hey, doesn't that mean your theory, is correct." Gee laughed.

"I guess so, but I'm going to miss not seeing you in the mirror." I sighed.

"I'm sure I can make up for that." Gee smiled sexily, He walked towards me, putting his arms around my hips. I leant forward and kissed him, shamelessly. I felt myself pull him back onto his bed, as well fell onto it I giggled. He kissed my neck first gently then getting harder and harder. I ran my hands up his back digging my nail in. I then pulled of his t-shirt. He pulled back and I then pulled of mine. I saw him smiling as he saw me, but I then pulled him back on me. His hips clashed against mine. I flicked his trousers with my finger, then pulled them down. He kissed my jawbone gently, making me moan. All of the sudden the door opened... I stared at Gee, not daring to look at the door.

"Hey Gee I.... Oh crap, shit... fuck, bye." Mikey stumbled. I heard the door slam closed. I stayed in my position shocked; Gee buried himself in my neck embarrassed. The door opened again.

"Emma?" I heard Mikey's voice ring.

"Hi." I mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

"Okay... I'm going to wait outside and I want an explanation." Mikey said quickly, but then slammed the door closed. I lay there still for a millisecond, but then I jumped up and pulled on my t-shirt.

"Crap! Crap! CRAAAAPPP!" Gee cried. He was searching around for his trousers.

"I'm going to go out and speak to him, hurry up and get dressed. I opened the door to see Mikey standing there his face bright red. I closed the door behind me smiling sheepishly.

"What the fuck?" Mikey said sharply.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I said quietly.

"Is this a one thing or something?" Mikey asked. I shook my head strongly.

"No, I really care about Gee." I told him,

"What so you are going out?" He asked.

"Yer." I said simply. The door opened, Gee came out looking shaken.

"Mate I..." Mikey interrupted him,

"Gee it's okay. Why don't you two go downstairs? Emma may as well meet the _person _too. Oh and try not to be too gooey." Mikey laughed.

Gee and I sat on the couch, his arms around me tightly.

"Gee I was wondering if we could go into town today, so I can get my lip pierced."

"Really, I thought you were scared of needles." Gee said surprised.

"Yer, but it's just something I really need to do."

" Sweet of course we can go. So what did you say to Mikey?" Gee asked.

"Nothing, just that I was serious about you."

"Are you?" Gee asked with a smiled. I grinned at him. I wanted to tell him, that I loved him, how much he already meant to me, that he was the best thing that had happened to me in god knows how long, but all I got out was, "Gee... I..." My train of thought stopped as I hear the front door slam shut, Gee's and my head both turned to the door to the living room. Mikey entered followed by a girl.

"Guys this is Alicia my girlfriend," he said really happily, "Alicia, this is Emma and Gee." I looked at her, she was really pretty with long dark brown hair and a nicely psychotic smile. Mikey had now put his hand loosely around her hips.

"Hi, it's really great to meet you two. I have heard so much about you." She smiled warmly.

"You have heard stuff about me?" I said surprised.

"Yer, Mikey hasn't stopped going on about how drunk you got on Sunday." She laughed.

"Yes it figures, but I'm I guess he didn't tell you about _Kisses_?"

"Oh he did." She smiled at Mikey.

"I know we have just met... but Mikey never said you two, where _together_."She said timidly.

"Oh that's because he just found out." Gee laughed. She turned to Mikey for an explanation.

"I walked in on them." Mikey said stiffly. I could see her bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"So what are you to doing today?" She smiled changing the subject.

"Oh, well we're going to get Emma's lip pierced." Gee smiled. I could see Mikey raise an Eyebrow.

"I thought you were scared of needles." Mikey laughed.

"That's what I said." Gee added.

"Yer, well out of all of this," I turned my head to face Gee, "I have decided that you may as well take chances because the outcome could make you so much happier than what you could have been." Gee blushed, but I leaned in and kissed him.

"Awwww." Alicia cooed.

"Urrghhh you mean." Mikey corrected her.

"Oh shut up, you are so unromantic."Alicia giggled. I pulled away from Gee, smiling.

"Okay now you have finished kissing I can tell you my brilliant plan." Mikey laughed.

"Hmm..." I said still looking at Gee.

"We should come with you guys to town, to give you support and because," he smiled cheekily at Alicia, "I have to get something."

"Sweet." I said turning and smiling at Alicia and Mikey.

We were all crammed into Gee's car; I was staring out of the window. _***isn't it amazing how much can change in a matter of hours?***_

Sitting in a coffee shop with a hyper girl who is literally jumping out of her seat with nerves can't be to cool, that might be why everyone was staring at us.

I was getting ready for my lip piercing, I was shaking violently. Gee was holding my hand, but I could tell he was uncomfortable at the idea of being in the same room as a needle.

"Gee you can go if you want." I told him through my nervous gulped.

"No, I'm staying with you." I bit my lip; I just hoped this would be quick. The guy was holding a gun like machine, he was nearing to me. I pushed myself back on the chair, probably looking like a stupid fuck.

"Now this is going to sting, but this pain will not last long." The guy said in an accent I didn't quite recognise. I took a breath in.

"Okay." The guy marked up the place up my lip then... BANG! It was done. He showed me a mirror. I could wear a hoop yet so I had a black stud on the left of my mouth. I felt kind of faint headed.

"You have to clean it before you got to bed with this," he handed me a bottle, "and make sure you only put good studs or rings in, no crappy metal." He smiled.

I walked out of the shop with my new piercing, Gee was holding my hand.

"You sure you feel okay?" He asked for about the 10,000,000th time.

"Yes, I am sure." I laughed.

"Ooh, look there is that new store." Alicia said from beside me. All of the sudden Mikey and Gee disappeared into a cloud of smoke, you could vaguely see them in the distance running towards the new shop.

"Talk about loyalty; guyliner and Anthrax t-shirts before us!" I laughed.

"You can say that again!" Alicia giggled. I was warming to Alicia rapidly. I linked arms with her and we walked to the shop.

_**I said, we'll drown ourselves in misery tonight**_

_**White lies, you've worn out all your dancing shoes this time**_

_**Just give us war-worn lipstick by the door if I inflame**_

_**These eyes have had too much to drink again tonight**_

_**Black skies, we'll douse ourselves in high explosive light**_

_**Just give us war-worn, I've been calling you all week**_

_**for my shotgun**_

_**Pick up the phone**_

_**Pick up the phone, fucker**_

_**I wanna see what your insides look like (I wanna see what your insides look like)**_

_**I bet you're not fucking pretty on the inside (Not so pretty)**_

_**I wanna see what your insides look like (Not so pretty baby)**_

_**I wanna see 'em (Not so)**_

_**Well you don't say**_

_**And well I can explain what happened to my faith**_

_**Late last night**_

_**I sleep in empty pools and vacant alleyways**_

_**And what I'm going through, shot lipgloss through my veins**_

_**And when I can't complain**_

_**With the falling rain**_

_**C'mon**_

_**I wanna save your heart**_

_**I wanna see what your insides may be**_

As we entered the store the first thing I saw was Mikey and Gee pulling at a hoodie. I rolled my eyes _***typical boys***_ I walked over to them with a stern expression of my face (you have no idea how hard it is to be serious when your boy friend and his brother are literally having a cat fight over a hoodie.)

"Okay, what is wrong?" I asked.

"Mikey stole my hoodie!" Gee yelped whilst pulling at one end of the black hoodie.

"NO, you stole my hoodie!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Okay boys, give me the hoodie." I said just managing to keep on my serious face.

"NNNOOOO!" Gee wailed.

"Hand it over." Gee and Mikey gave up and handed it to me. I looked at it closely; it was awesome. It was black, the zip was Electric blue and it had a vibrant green skull in the middle of it. I looked over to the counter, there was a boy there; with blue hair and dressed in full black. He was reading a magazine, but it's not like he had many customers, we were the only people in the store.

"Hey, do you have another one of these?" I asked. He looked up from his magazine.

"Sorry, we only have that one." He smiled.

"So who's going to have it? Mikey asked.

"Gee, because if he has it I can wear it." I laughed. I heard a sly _YES!!_ from Gee.

"You can borrow it if I get it!" Mikey smiled trying to be sweet.

"Sorry Mikey it's not the same."

"Alicia a little help here!" Mikey said desperately. I looked behind to see Alicia contemplating buying a pair of boots which looked at bit like the ones I was wearing but with bugger buckles and no mud on them.

"Sorry Mickey-Mousey. I don't want it." She said looking back at her boots.

"Traitor." Mikey said phonically.

"Okay, Gee can have it." He muttered.

"Yes!" Gee laughed. I handed Gee the hoodie then went over to the stand on the counter full of lip ring. I sucked on my stud, unused to its presence in my mouth.

"Is it new?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up from the stand to see the boy at the counter.

"The lip ring?" He smiled. I just got what he said.

"Oh yer it's about ½ hour old." I laughed.

"Yer, I used to do that when I first got mine." He said quietly. I heard a shriek from behind me. I turned around immediately.

OH MY GOD EMMA LOOK AT THIS!" I heard Alicia say from behind a rack of clothes. I walked around the racks of clothes to find Alicia. She was starring at a dress, okay not only any dress, it was THE dress. It was sleeveless with a built in black corset then the skirt has a red underskirt with black net over the top of it.

"Wow that will look amazing on you." I said enthusiastically.

"It's not in my size." Alicia whined. I looked at the tag- X small.

"Of course that will fit you." I told her,

"No, I'm a small."

"It's hardly that much of a difference."

"Fuck yer, with the corset and everything... hey Emma, what size are you." She smiled foxily.

"Umm, 6-8, like... X small." I saw her eye shine.

"You so have to try it on."

"No way, it must coast a fortune."

"Excuse me how much is this dress?" Alicia asked the guy at the desk.

"Urgh, I think it is $120," he sore my wince, "but since you guys are the only customers to come in here on our opening day I'm sure I can lower it to $60." He smiled.

"Really? You sure?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. I smiled excitedly and ran to the changing room, but I soon realized that this dress was harder to get into than it looked,

"Alicia can you come and help me lace up this dress?" I said pulling the dress up at the front. Alicia came in.

"Oh my god, you are going to look so amazing." She told me as she laced it up. It took god knows how long, but when she had finished I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Alicia gasped. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Okay, I'm going to go outside so you can get changed." She smiled. I pulled at the laces at the back of my dress. The dress slackened and fell off. I pulled on my clothes quickly. The door opened and Gee came inside.

"Hey, I wanted to see you in the dress!"

"It's too nice for you just to see now." I laughed,

"Oh so you are getting it?"

"Well it seems like it." I smiled. I picked up the dress and made my way out of the changing room. I walked to the counter and bought for it quickly before I changed my mind due to its cost. I felt some ones arms wrap around my waist as I took the bag of the boy at the counter. I turned my slightly to see the one and only Gee behind me his head resting on my shoulder. He handed the boy at the desk the hoodie then kissed my neck. I giggled.

"Flirt." I laughed,

"Well you love it." I had to admit he spoke the truth.

We sat in the car, nearly at Franks. I was so nervous, would he figure it out? Would he be okay with me and Gee? God knows... The car stopped and I hoped out of it, followed by Mikey, Alicia and Gee. I walked to his house and knocked on the door; Frank answered.

"Hiya!" I could see him eyeing up Alicia. We stepped in.

"This is Alicia my girlfriend," Mikey said, "Alicia this is Frank."

"Hey." Alicia smiled. Frank nodded warmly then lead the way into the living room. I entered there was Ray, Bob and...

"Guys, this is Alicia, Mikey's girlfriend," he turned to us, "This is my girlfriend... Jamia."

_**For what you did to me,**_

_**and what I'll do to you,**_

_**you get, what everyone else gets,**_

_**you get a lifetime**_

_**Let's go!**_

_**Do you remember that day when we met**_

_**you told me this gets harder**_

_**well it did**_

_**been holding on forever,**_

_**promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies,**_

_**the damage you've inflicted, temporary wounds**_

_**I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me**_

_**I'm taking back the life you stole**_

_**We never got that far,**_

_**this helps me to think all through the night**_

_**bright lights that won't kill me now, or tell me how**_

_**just you and I, your starless eyes remain.**_

_**Hip Hip Hooray for me, you talk to me, but would you kill me in my sleep**_

_**lay still like the dead**_

_**from the razor to the rosary**_

_**we could lose ourselves**_

_**and paint these walls in pitchfork red**_

_**I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take**_

_**I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me**_

_**I'm taking back the life you stole**_

_**This hole you put me in**_

_**wasn't deep enough**_

_**and I'm climbing out right now**_

_**you're running out of places to hide from me**_

_**when you go**_

_**just know that I will remember you**_

_**if living was the hardest part**_

_**we'll then one day be together**_

_**and in the end we'll fall apart**_

_**just like the leaves change in colours**_

_**and then I will be with you**_

_**I will be there one last time now**_

_**when you go**_

_**just know that I will remember you**_

_**I lost my fear of falling**_

_**I will be with you**_

_**I will be with you**_

"Emma what are you... umm?" Jamia's voice rang through me.

"I'm friend with the guys... You're going out with Frank?" The others were looking at us.

"Do you two know each other?" Frank asked confused,

"Yer... we were like best friends since we were 8." I said stiffly. I sat down on the couch, Gee sat down next to me and Mikey and Alicia sat next to him. Mikey and Alicia started talking about the time together and how they met. I would have listened more intently, but my senses were flaring being next to Gee, all I wanted to do was kiss him, but I couldn't, could I?

"Hey Emma, you have your lip pierced!" Ray boomed.

"Yer, I went today." I said biting my lip.

"Oh my god, I'm surprised you didn't have a psychotic fit!" Jamia laughed.

"So how did you and Frank meet?" Gee asked Alicia.

"Detention, I was in for Bunking and Frank was in for _amiability to reply to a teacher during class_." She laughed.

"Well, that doesn't sound like Frank at all does it?" Mikey said sarcastically. Frank was staring between Gee and I. It was freaking me out like crazy.

"So what did you do yesterday? Frank asked me.

"Umm nothing why?" I said nervously

"It's just that I called you and you didn't pick up." Frank said his arm around Jamia's shoulder.

"Oh right," my eyes flashed onto Gee's anxious face for a second, "my phone ran out of battery."

"Oh god, you guys should have seen Frank, Mikey and Gee on Sunday night. They were so pissed it was funny." I said to Bob, Ray and Jamia.

"Well I heard you were the drunken one." Bob laughed

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" I said raising my hands. I looked over to Jamia, she was giving me one of her famous looks meaning: _explain later_. It was great to have her back. I shifted around of the couch, my arm touched Gee's accidentally. I shiver crept up my back, was it fear, of falling? Or dying? _It could be, but at the moment I was only sure of two things: I was undoubtedly in love with Gee and for that I was grateful for the little miracles in my life. _

"So Emma, Gee are you sure you haven't got anything to tell us?" Frank said a cheeky smile on his face,

"What do you mean?" Gee asked with a definite tint of worry in his voice.

"I mean do you have any announcements or anything?" Frank asked us... _***FUCK HE KNOWS! *** _I looked over to Gee, biting my lip nervously.

"Emma I think we should just tell them." Gee said quietly. I looked other Gee's shoulder to see Mikey and Alicia, they knew what we were talking about, looking down at the ground.

"Tell us what?" Bob asked.

"Gee you tell them." I said grudgingly

"Hurry up and tell us!" Ray said.

"The thing is guys," Gee was looking over to the other, "Emma and I are... going out." The was a pause from everyone.

**FRANK**

I knew it, but... I was still shocked, just hearing it from Gee himself. Emma shifted herself so she was lying partly on Gee now, she looked so much more comfortable.

"Thank god..." She laughed. I looked around me, the other where stunned... except for Mikey and Alicia... hmm.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Ray babbled.

"How long have you two been going out?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh well, what... like 2 days?"Emma laughed.

"What the morning after the sleepover?" I asked, wow it did happen fast. I looked down at Jamia, even though her brown hair was draped over her face I could see the expression on her face, but I didn't quite get it.

**EMMA**

"What's going to happen if you two break up though? Won't it be awkward?" Bob asked.

That's not going to happen." Gee said strongly above me. I looked up at him, he was grinning down at me with that beautiful smile.

"How is it not?" Bob persisted; a lump in my throat started to appear.

"Because... Because," Gee looked down at me again, he had tear brimming in his eyes, "I love you." The lump in my throat got bigger right then, I gasped. I leaned forward very, very slowly and kissed him. He pulled away then rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I whispered and for a split second I forgot all about the guys beside us, well until I heard the theatrical _"awwwws." _I leaned back from Gee, I wiped my eyes just in case.

"Isn't this a bit fast after _what happened?_" Jamia asked. I turned to see her.

"Jam-ie please don't." I said quietly. She was going to spoil this moment.

"What? What happened?" Gee asked.

"What, they don't know?" Jamia said shocked.

"Please don't." My tears of joy were rapidly turning into tears of shock and horror.

"Emma calm down!" Mikey said.

"No, no I can't!" I said shaking "Not if she is going to talk about it." I said getting up. Gee grabbed my arm.

"They deserve to know!" Jamia said.

"Jamia please..." Frank said. Everyone was staring at me for my reaction, how could I react? I didn't want to even remember what happened never mind tell all of my mates,

"That's it!" I ran out of the room and up the stairs. I could hear Gee following me. Soon as I got to the bathroom I slammed the door shut and locked it. I sat on the toilette, my head on my knees I cried and cried. Gee thudded at the door.

"Emma you've got to let me in."

"I don't have to do anything." I cried through my tears.

"Please just let me in, I'm not going to ask you what happened, I just want to know if you are alright because I love you." He said his tone softening.

"Do you really mean that" I asked.

"Emma the thing is, I really do and it's scaring me because I've only known you a few days yet I feel so strongly about you, so please just let me inside." I stood up my legs felt weak. I stumbled to the door and forced myself to open the door. Gee was standing at the door, his eye were big and red, just like mine. I walked back to the toilette. Gee came and sat in front of me on his knees.

"Emma, why don't you come downstairs?" Gee said.

"I'm not talking to her? I mean why would she do that to me? Why would she do that to me?" I cried.

"Because she is your friend and that's what friends do, they piss you off because they care." He laughed.

"I guess so..." I sniffled. He took my hand.

"Let's go downstairs." We walked down the stairs slowly. I was still shaking, but it seemed to be less violent now. Gee was about to open the door to the living room, but I stopped him. He looked down at me questioningly, I ignored him and pushed my ear against the door so I could hear what people were saying inside, Gee copied me.

"Please just tell us Jamia." Mikey pleaded.

"I would, but it's down to Emma to tell you!" She said quietly.

"We can't help her unless we know what happened." Frank said.

"I know, but..." Gee put his hand out to open the door, but I pulled it back.

"Please we're her friends we deserve to know." There was a long pause after that.

"You're right... Okay ,a month ago... Emma was... raped."

_**Well, when you go**_

_**Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay**_

_**And maybe when you get back**_

_**I'll be off to find another way**_

_**And after all this time that you still owe**_

_**You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know**_

_**So take your gloves and get out**_

_**Better get out**_

_**While you can**_

_**When you go**_

_**Would you even turn to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I did**_

_**Yesterday"**_

_**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**_

_**So sick and tired of all the needless beating**_

_**But baby when they knock you**_

_**Down and out**_

_**It's where you oughta stay**_

_**And after all the blood that you still owe**_

_**Another dollar's just another blow**_

_**So fix your eyes and get up**_

_**Better get up**_

_**While you can**_

_**Whoa, whooa**_

_**When you go**_

_**Would you even turn to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I did**_

_**Yesterday"**_

_**Well come on, come on**_

_**When you go**_

_**Would you have the guts to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday"**_

_**I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday**_

_**I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday**_

Gee looked down at me, he had heard. His expression was one of shock and sympathy.

"Is it true?" He asked feebly. I nodded my head. He pulled his arms around me.

"We can get through this, right?" He asked stunned.

"I hope so."

I sat on the couch everyone was looking at me. I had entered the room only a minute ago yet the tension was so thick. They knew that I had heard Jamia.

"Emma who did it?" Mikey asked, trying to keep control of the rage in his voice.

"I can't tell you." I choked.

"Where is he I'm going to fucking kill him!" Frank boomed out of nowhere.

"You can't." I said simply, the situation I was in dawning on me. I looked over to see Gee. He was staring at me with his big watery eye, leaning on the door post.

"Why not?" Frank asked.

"He skipped town."

"You mean he just did that to you then skipped town?" Gee said furious. I looked at them all, their faces white, shocked their feature filled with anger.

"Please, you cannot tell anyone."

**_THANK YOU SOO MCUH FOR READING THE FORTH INSTALLMENT!!_**

**_BURYMEINATHOUSANDROSES_**


	5. Death Is A Sweeter Release Than Life

**EMMA**

_One of the worst things about a secret is that you know someone is going to tell._

--------------------------------1 month later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at myself in the mirror. My black buckled mini skirt, my (notorious) biker boots and my Iron Maiden t-shirt all seemed to look good on me, but not as good as I imagined. It was probably just me; I had been fantasising about this day for almost forever and I had to say myself I doubted it could reach my expectations. I heard the shower turn off; I smiled. Gee came out of my bathroom soaking wet with a damp towel around his waist. He smiled foxily and wrapped his hands around me and kissed me.

"Not until you're fully dressed, Frank and Jamia will be here soon and we don't want to be late." I smiled. Frank and Jamia were walking to Gee's house where I would drive them, me, Gee and Mikey to the Iron Maiden concert. I watched Gee pull on his clothes, down to his ultra cool scruffy black vans. He jumped up and gave me a kiss, I kissed back slightly dazed. Would I ever get over the amazing sensation that hit me when I kissed him? Probably not.

"Come on guys we need to get going!" Frank shouted from downstairs. I pulled back in surprise, how the fuck did Frank get in? Gee smacked my ass then turned and ran down the stairs. I sighed; even though Gee was the sweetest guy ever he had the shortest attention span ever. I ran down the stairs to see Mikey, Frank, Gee and Jamia waiting for me.

"Oh it was so sweet of you waiting for me." I laughed sarcastically at their grumpy faces.

"Only because you're driving," Frank smiled sweetly, "Now hurry up we need to get going!"

As I drove along I couldn't help but think about how this was my first real night out in... Well, a month. Ever since my mates had found out they had been over protective of me, especially Gee. I had to park a couple of blocks away from the gig because it was jam packed. When we eventually got there we could see Bob and Ray saving us places in the line. I felt sorry for Mikey, Alicia feeling sick and not being able to come.

We all stood in the hall that was getting packed full of people. I told Gee to go and cheer Mikey up, so I was left standing alone. I needed to talk to someone to take my mind of the many people around me; it was scaring me shitless; I saw Frank standing alone staring at the stage. I wiggled past people to get to him.

"Hey." I smiled. His head jolted with surprise, but when he saw me he just smiled manically.

"I'm so excited!" He said his voice sounding almost deranged with excitement.

"Yer... me to." I murmured trying to sound excited, I knew I should be, but I was just worried about the amount of people.

"Emma are you okay? I know you've been kind of..." he didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to.

"Paranoid? Yer I know." I laughed. All of the sudden I felt some one clash against me, I fell to the ground with a thud. Frank pulled me up, he then looked furiously at the guy who had knocked me down.

"Hey why don't you be a bit more careful, huh?" Frank said irritably to a guy with a large red mowhark.

"Why don't you tell you slut to be a bit my careful?" He said bitterly. Frank went of it then he hit the guy right in the face.

"You fucking midget!" The guy yelped, hitting Frank. All of the sudden Gee and Ray appeared and pulled Frank of the guy.

"Hey, mate we are all here to watch Iron Maiden and have a god time, so you think you could just forgive and forget?" Ray said defensively. The guy looked like he was going to hit Ray for a second, but then he just sighed and turned and pushed his way away from us.

"Shit Frank are you okay?" I asked worried. He wiped his face.

"Yer, what about you?" I smiled and nodded gratefully. All of the sudden the lights just went off, we all turned to the stage.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IRON MAIDEN!" I screamed along with god knows how many over people.

-----------------------------------------2 days later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was over at my house, we were having THE best sleep over of the year. We were playing Twister, Ray and Me were the last one left. Ray was literally on top of me.

"Emma, red- hand." I pushed my hand out to the nearest red circle.

"Owww." I moaned. All of a sudden a idea popped into my head. _Bribery._ I leaned forward and kissed Ray.

"Hey!" Gee yelped.

"No way am I giving up that easily!" Ray laughed. I narrowed my eyes, okay then.

"Okay, you fall and I will make sure we play kisses and I will get Bob and Frank to kiss," He raised his eyebrow, "and you can take photos and put them on face book." I whispered into his ears. All of the sudden Ray fell down.

"Oh crap, Emma wins... who wants to play Kisses?" He asked. I burst out laughing.

-----------------------------------------1 week later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on my bed, nervously checking my watch. The stick was on a plate next to me, tormenting me. It's bad enough that you have to pee on it, but then you have to wait all this time to find out. The door opened, Gee stepped in. His eyes flashed onto the pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know." He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"How long to go?" he asked

"5 minutes." I couldn't think of anything else to say. Gee took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Whatever happens, were going to get through it together." He told me.

"What if I am pregnant? I can't look after a baby yet?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"Emma, everything will be okay, we have each other right?"

"I always liked the name Bandit." I added. Gee laughed timidly. I look at my watch.

"Okay it's time." I picked up the stick and looked at it.

"Oh my god..."

"What does it say?"

"I'm not pregnant."

-----------------------------------------5 days later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank and I sat on his bed giggling, our head touching. Gee was at some family thing so Frank and I were hanging out.

"Okay, Okay, it's video game time!" Frank laughed. He pushed himself up and stumbled around his room looking for a joystick. My phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Emma..." Gee's voice was choked with tears.

"Gee, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, my grandma...died."

"Oh, Gee... I'm so sorry. Where are you?"

"I'm at my house, Mikey is devastated." Gee said, I could almost see his face, tear pouring down his face.

"Mikey rang Alicia, she is coming over." Gee sighed.

"I'm coming over to, I will be right there." I put the phone down.

"Frankie I have to go, Gees grandma died." I said sadly. Franks jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, should I come with you?" He asked.

"No, it's okay you can go and see Jamia. Can you tell them what happened so know one catches Gee of guard?"

"Yer, yer of course." Frank smiled. I ran down the stairs and walked along the path to Gees house. I knocked on the door. Mrs Way opened it, unlike normal she was wearing no makeup and looked like she hadn't tried to comb her hair.

"How are you?" I asked as I stepped in the house.

"Well, you know," she said trying to put on a cheerful voice, "Gee's through there." She nodded me in the right direction. I entered the living room to see Gee sitting on the couch. His knees pulled up to his head and he was crying. I sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Gee, I'm so sorry." I said quietly. He looked up at me, he large hazel eyes glistening. I through my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

--------------------------------------1week later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held Gees hand tightly. He was dressed in a full black suit, which the rain was ruining. As her coffin lowered into the ground I could hear Mikeys whimpers.

"Gee, you okay?" I asked.

"Yer... she went to a better place, right?"

"Death is a sweeter release than life could ever be." I murmured into his ear.

_**Long ago**_

_**Just like the hearse you die to get in again**_

_**We are so far from you**_

_**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate**_

_**The lives of everyone you know**_

_**And what's the worst you take (worst you take)**_

_**from every heart you break (heart you break)**_

_**And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)**_

_**Well I've been holding on tonight**_

_**What's the worst that I can say?**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**Came a time**_

_**When every star fall brought you to tears again**_

_**We are the very hurt you sold**_

_**And what's the worst you take (worst you take)**_

_**from every heart you break (heart you break)**_

_**And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)**_

_**Well I've been holding on tonight**_

_**What's the worst that I can say?**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**And if you carry on this way**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Are you near me?**_

_**Can we pretend to leave and then**_

_**We'll meet again**_

_**When both our cars collide?**_

_**What's the worst that I can say?**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**And if you carry on this way**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_All thoughts ideas of a trilogy have been thrown out of the window. I don't know why, maybe because my brain is intoxicated with red bull or that I'm tired, but I'm just following my feet on this story, but I will finish it even if it kills me... I can smell the end, blood, hate, fury, death._

_BuryMeInAThousandRoses x_


	6. Broken Bones and Brand New Homes

-----------------------------------------------------------------4 months later---------------------------------------------------------------

We were back at school now, our final year. To celebrate me and Gee had been lashing it almost every week end.

Me and Gee opened the door to my house I was giggling uncontrollably, all of the sudden her picked me up bridal style.

"ARRR! Get off!" I yelped.

"Shhh, people are sleeping." He laughed.

"Damn it!" Gee carried me up stairs, He opened my door and dropped me onto my bed. He leaned forward and kissed me, smiling as he did so.

"Emma I need to talk to you." Gee said seriously. _***oh dear god this sounds like one of my lines***_

"Dear God, you're not breaking up with me are you?" I asked seriously.

"No, hell no; actually it's the opposite," He paused, "Emma after Grandma Elena died... well I got some money... Okay the thing is Em, I want us to look for a place... for us to live together." I stared at him; a smile broke over my face.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yer, definitely." He laughed.

"Okay then, sure." I laughed to. He smiled and kissed me, I pulled him onto the bed giggling.

I woke up with Gees arms around me. I tapped his nose jokily; his eyes opened. I still remembered last night, his word lingered in my head making me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Gee asked groggily.

"You."

What happens next I'm not going to tell you that I knew it was going to happen because I didn't, what happened next ruined yet made my life.

We walked into school our arms linked. It was almost theatrical. After we got our books out we split up, Gee only leaving me with memories of his kisses. I walked to my first class dazed. I sat down in the middle of the class alone. My History teacher Mr Robinson left the room to go and get some books. I made myself comfortable for an **l.o.n.g**. history lesson, then something hit me. It wasn't unusual for twats to through pieces of paper at me, but there was something unusual about this piece. I picked it up unsuspectingly and flattened it out to see if anyone had wrote any crude, bitchy remarks. They had wrote something and it was worse than I could have imagined. I shook, he couldn't be back, he couldn't. I stuffed the paper into my bag.

_**And all my hopes and dreams  
aren't for anyone  
I keep them safe and sound**_

_**And hope this picture is  
not yours anymore  
But can you hear me now?**_

_**The dead stop dreaming  
I'll set ablaze this life  
your shadow keeps me bright**_

_**So try and stop me  
or suffocate this light,  
because I can burn all night.**_

_**Until my heart stops beating  
You'll never hear me say  
I won't kiss you**_

_**If I say,  
It's lost its beating  
If I can't find my way  
It's over now**_

_**But I won't  
Walk away**_

_**Until the day  
Woah, Woah  
I'm never backing down  
Woah, Woah  
And hear me say  
Woah, Woah  
I'll keep it safe and sound  
Woah, Woah  
I'll keep it safe and**_

_**This hopeless feeling  
The fear of falling down  
But I'm not crashing now**_

_**For all this bleeding  
It wasn't worth a sound  
A million screaming loud**_

_**And still  
The end comes reeling  
The curtain calls my name  
I'm not afraid**_

_**And I know  
You may not miss me  
But I am not ashamed  
The choice I made**_

_**But I can't let this go  
Until the day  
Woah, Woah  
I'm never backing down  
Woah, Woah  
Just hear me say  
Woah Woah Woah Woah  
I'll keep it safe and sound  
Woah, Woah  
I'll keep it safe and**_

_**No dashing car  
Or a dying star  
That's raced into the ground**_

_**Like the final words  
Of the passengers  
Will the angels give it all?**_

_**We're the world  
Watch us fall**_

_**'Till the day  
Woah, Woah  
I'm never backing down  
Woah, Woah  
Just hear me say  
Woah Woah Woah Woah  
I'll keep it safe and sound  
Woah, Woah  
I'll keep it safe and sound  
Woah, Woah  
I'll keep it safe and sound  
Woah, Woah  
I'll keep it safe and sound  
Woah Woah Woah Woah  
I'll keep it safe and sound  
Woah, Woah  
I'll keep it safe and sound**_

"Emma!" The teachers voice boomed through my wall of anguish.

"Can you please answerer the question!" He said. I looked up and caught his eyes. It might be because he saw the tears in my eye of my shaking hands, but his expressions weakened.

"Emma the question was _what were the main causes of the civil war?_"

"Umm... well, there was a sectional conflict in the United States of America between the federal government and the 11 Southern slave states that declared their secession and formed the Confederate States of America." I answered him,

"Good answerer, but if I catch you daydreaming in my lesson again it will be a detention." He said. I nodded my head, but then looked down at my desk, trying to pull back my tears.

As the bell rang I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and headed to chemistry, Gee and I shared this lesson, I needed to talk to him. I entered the lab to see Gee sitting on a stool already. When he saw me he jumped up.

"Shit Emma, are you okay? Who did this to you?" He questioned. I pulled him to the side of the classroom.

"Gee, I have something you have to read, to prove that I'm not going crazy." I pulled the note out and handed it to him. I watched him scan it.

"Who the fuck is Jay?" He asked. I took the note of him and scanned it.

Hiya Honey,

Jay is back and wants some,

You know what happens if you don't deliver.

"Jay is the guy who raped me." I whispered. Gee aw dropped.

"Oh god, Emma we can get through this together." He pulled his arms around me. I started crying really hard. Someone tapped my back. I turned around to see the one person I didn't expect.

"Jay..."

"Hiya Emma, seems like you got my note, but I never told you to show any one did I... tut...tut." Jay's voice was filled with spite. All of the sudden his hand raised up and hit my face, the shock rippled through me. Gee pushed him up against the wall by his collar.

"You ever touch her again and you are going to die!" Gee spat.

"Why should you care so much?" Jay asked.

"Because I'm her boyfriend!" Gee punched him in the stomach. Jay winced for a second but he then raised his knee, kicking Gee in the balls. Gee let his iron grasp falter for a second and Jay took advantage of it. Pushing himself three then punching Gee in the face. Gee fell to the ground. By now there was a crowd around us, I looked through them, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" They jeered. If no one else was going to do anything I was going to have to, but I seemed stuck on the spot. Jay was about to kick Gees side, I ran and jumped onto Jay's back.

"Shit, get of me you slut!" He moaned.

"Fuck you, you inbred son of a bitch!" I spat. I push all of my weight on to one side of him, he wavered for a second then toppled over with him on top. As I feel to the ground 2 things happened : I could hear shrieks from the crowd and a crack from my ankle, then it all went black. I could just hear what was going on: Gee yelping, scream, cursing, thuds. Then all the noise stopped followed by unmistakably my Chemistry teachers voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" A couple a second went by, then I heard fast footsteps nearing me. A cool hand was on my arm.

"Honey, can you get up." I figured she was asking me.

"No." I said, I tasted a coppery like substance in my mouth, shit... _blood._

_**Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.**_

_**So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!**_

_**A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)**_

_**I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!**_

"Okay, I'm going to try and get you up." She said. She pulled me up, as she did so I shrieked from the pain in my ankle. When I was standing upright, I could see there was blood all over the floor from where I had been. I raised my hand to my nose; it must have started bleeding when I had collided with the ground. Gee was standing next to Jay, his leg was bleeding heavily and his face was covered in scratches, but Gee had given as much as he had got Jay was covered in bruises, blood was all over him (but whose) and lip was bust.

"Okay, class I want every one to sit down and doo page 115 and I want you 3 to come outside." She commanded. Jay strode out, wincing as he did so though. I waited for Gee to get to me; I took his hand and we walked outside.

"Okay, you know you could all get into... hey what's your name?" My teacher asked Jay.

"Ooh, I love a girl who get's straight to the point." He smiled, then he just walked away.

"Come back here immediately!" She boomed, but he didn't turn back.

"Just leave him." Gee told her. She turned to us.

"I want to know exactly how that happened."

"He hit her, so I hit him and it escalated from there." Gee winced.

"You know you two could get expelled for this..."

"Please can you ring an ambulance, Gee is losing a lot of blood." I begged.

"I want to know exactly why this happened." She said stiffly. I couldn't believe this was happening, Gee looked so pale and faint and she... fuck she was getting me worked up...

"You know why this happened, huh? Becuase he raped me 6 months ago and he came back threatening me okay? Now please ring an ambulance." I was starting to feel faint now.

"Oh, right. This changes your situation. Okay I'm going to ring an ambulance and get the cleaning ladies to come and clean you up, can you get the the main entrance?" She asked. I looked to Gee. He nodded, but I could see he was in a lot of pain. I turned from the teacher and Gee and I limped down the corridor. As we walked along it we went pass Franks class, he saw us, his eye bulging. I put his hand up and then jumped out of his seat and literally ran out of the class room to us.

"What the fucking hell happened"? He asked us.

"Jays back... got into fight... need to get to main entrance." I gasped, Gee was just concentrating on breathing right now.

"Jay?"

"The guy who... raped me." I gasped in again. I could see Franks initial response to this was to ask me were the fick he was so he could kill him, but then he stopped and breathed in.

"I'll let Gee lean on me you concentrate on getting to the entrance." He told me. I did as he said and we stumbled to the entrance were the ambulance was waiting. I told Frank to go back to class as Gee and I were carted into an ambulance. They laid us down on a stretcher.

"Will he be okay?" I asked them, Gees eyes were closed now.

"He's lost a lot of blood." The man next to me said.

"Please help..." when I started my sentence I knew how I was going to finish it, but then I forgot and I slipped into unconsciousness.

_**Hope you enjoyed the 6**__**th**__** instalment of my FANFIC. Any idea for the ending are welcome so just email them to me :D**_

_**BuryMeInAThousandRoses x**_


	7. Star Crossed Lovers and Bloody Affairs

Gee and I had been in hospital for 3 days by this time: I had a sprained ankle and a lot of bruises going up my hip, but Gee had suffered the worst; his leg was broken badly and he had bruises all the way across his torso. Mom and Luke had been informed of the incident from school and they had run in. Unfortunately the school couldn't be assed to tell them why the fight had started so I ended up with the job. Mom had cried a lot, told me she had been a crap mother. I just stroked her hair and she cried. Today was special though, today Gee and I had been told we could go home:

I zipped up my bag; I was eventually fully dress in my own clothes. I hobbled along the corridor to Gees room, he was dressed to, but he had needed help doing so.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes and mom's waiting for us in the parking lot." I smiled. He picked up his small wash bag his mom had brought in. We wobbled along the long sterile corridors, if only I knew these halls would become so familiar.

_**And we can run, from the backdrop of these gears and scalpels  
At every hour goes the tick-tock bang of monitors as  
They stared us down when we met in the emergency room  
And in our beds, I could hear you breathe with help from cold machines**_

_**Every hour, on the hour, they drew blood**_

_**Well I felt I couldn't take, another day inside this place  
From silent dreams we never wake, and in this promise that we'll make  
Starless eyes for heaven's sake, but I hear you anyway  
Well I thought I heard you  
Say I like you, we can get out  
We don't have to stay, stay inside this place**_

_**Someday, this day, we kept falling down  
Someday, this day, set the ferris wheel ablaze  
You left my heart an open wound  
And I love you for  
This day, someday we kept falling down  
One day, this day all we had to keep us safe  
And if we never sleep again, it would never end  
Well I thought I heard you say to me  
We'll go so far, far as we can  
And I just can't stay, one day we'll run away**_

The ride home with my mom was starting to look lethargically silent. That's until my mom asked us, "So Gee are you staying over tonight?"

"Gee, you should go home you need to sort some stuff out with your mom." I told him.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Your mom will be worried." I told him. He sighed and agreed. When my mom pulled up at Gees house he leaned forward and kissed me then whispered into my ear:

"I will be over you as you open your eyes." He smiled again, the sincerity in his voice ringing in my mind.

"I love you." I whispered.

When I got home I flung everything on my bed. I needed to get out, any were, some were... I needed to keep myself busy.

"Mom, I'm going out for a walk." I told her as I hobbled down the stairs.

"Emma you've got a bust leg!"

"Okay, I will go for a hobble!" I laughed.

"Emma wai..." that's all I caught before I opened the front door and submerged myself in the cool night air. 1-2-3-4, 5-6-7-8, endless numbers you could count to, but never would. Time seems to trudge along, slowly, endlessly. Infinitive, what is it? Endless, everlasting, that's what they say, but I believe it is until death, maybe that means more to us than "forever." That's what I thought about to stop my mind from lingering on my fears and as I walked I couldn't help but count 1-2-3-4...

I looked up from the pavement, I knew where I was. Not too far from Gees house actually. There was a wire fence, I leaned on it. Taking a deep breath in, I then closed my eyes. A laugh, not just any laugh... a crazed, demented laugh. I opened my eyes, everything I saw was blurry: He pushed me up against the fence his hands tight around my neck.

"Jay, Please." I coughed out. His manic smiled turned into a frown.

"Does Emma not like it, huh? Well I'm sure we can find something better to do with you then..." He took one hand of my neck, but the other one held me in place with a iron grip. He then ran his free hand up my leg suggestively.

"Please, dear god don't!" I screamed. He laughed now, putting both hands back on my neck.

"Do you think I would touch you like that again, slut?" He spat at me. I just winced.

"Jay, you can't take anything from me can you, you already ruined me." I cried.

"Well I could take your little boyfriend couldn't I, remember I was killing before killing was cool." He smiled wickedly.

"Please, do whatever you want..." I stopped gasping for air, my hand trying to pull his hands of my neck, "to me... but don't hurt Gee!" I screamed the last bit. All of the sudden a hand hit Jay in the mouth. He dropped me and backed away. He then turned and ran around a corner. I looked to see m saviour...

"Mikey!" I screamed. He pulled me up.

"Who the fuck was he?" He asked.

"Jay." Mikey head tilted to the side in amazement.

"The guy who..." I interrupted him.

"Please Mikey don't"

I sat in Gees car wondering why Mikey had it.

"Why do you have this car?" I asked. He looked at me fractionally then his eyes wondered back to the road.

"I needed to get something." He told me.

"You're too young to drive..." I said quietly. The car ride back to my house was silent just like the one with my mom. As I opened the door to get out I yelped, grabbing my side.

"Emma you okay?" Mikey asked worried.

"Yer..." I winced, "It's just a war wound." I laughed bitterly.

"Can I see?" Mikey asked. I turned my body slowly then hitched my top up slightly so he could see the deep purple bruises domineering my hip.

"Oh god Emma, he did them to you?" Mikey asked tenderly. I nodded.

"Has Gerard seen them?"

"Nope." I said simply.

"Why not?" Mikey asked confused.

"Because he would react like you just have, but ten time worse." I laughed. I then hopped out of Gees car and waved Mikey goodbye,

I sat in my room, everything was black and dark. My only light a match. I watch the fire dance, I turn my hand upside down and the fire climes up I turn it other again and it turns and runs to the other end; a puppet on a string. I have always been fascinated by fire: it was discovered by simpletons, yet it is so complex; so powerful, yet so delicate. Eventually as in the nature of fire, it burned out leaving me in the dark room by myself. I lay down and forced myself to sleep, and not to think.

**GERARD**

I watched her sleeping; I was here just like I had promised. I was playing the scene over and over in my head that Mikey had described to me. How could someone do that to someone who was as precious and perfect as Emma? It just seemed evil...

**EMMA**

When I woke up I was surprised to see that Gee was sitting above me.

"I told you I would be here." He laughed. I remembered back to last night before he got out of the car.

"Yer, you did," I stopped fighting back tears, "did Mikey tell you about last night?" Gee just nodded in reply. I gave up and let the tears flow out of me.

"Shhhh, go to sleep." Gee told me stroking my face. My eyes were already heavy and with his command in my head it was easy to drift of, but just before I did I heard Gee say "I will always be here Emma, always here for you." He was crying now. I wanted to comfort him, but I was to near sleep now.

I woke up again, this time I sat up bolt straight to see Gee sitting on the chair in my room staring out of the window. His head turned to see me.

"Hi." He said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I want to watch a movie." I blinked. Gee smiled widely.

"I'm sure we can do that."

That's how we spent the next couple of weeks, Gee would stay with me constantly watching movies with me and comforting me whilst my mom was out. I would decorate his cast and itch his leg when he complained about it.

"There all done!" I laughed proudly staring down at Gees cast. It has taken 12 pens to do, but it was worth it. It was purple and black striped with "Prince with Problems," printed on it.

"The guys are going to tease me so much when we go back on Monday." Gee laughed. I hugged him tightly, rejoicing in the idea of going back to school.

------------------------------- Monday----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GUYS WAKE UP!" My mom boomed from the stairs, Gee moaned softly. I decided to let Gee have a mini sleep in and I got changed myself. Green and Black striped skinny jeans, Anthrax t-shirt, Black converse and my "I've just realised I don't care," hoodie. It was the best I had looked in ages, since I had been living in oversized band t-shirts the last couple of weeks. I poked Gee and told him to get changed for school. He groaned and rolled out of bed. I walked downstairs, mom was on the phone. She hung up smiling.

"Hey Emma, guess who you are going to meet!" She smiled.

"Ooh, Jerry Only....Bruce Dickinson, Morrissey...Alan Moore!" I laughed.

"No... DAVE!" She smiled, Ooh- I was going to get to meet my mom's boyfriend.

"We're having a family dinner on Thursday."

"Can Gee come?"

"If you can get him to."

-----------------------------At school------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People stared at us as we walked down the corridor; everyone had hear some sort of rumour to why we weren't at school. As we walked to the hall we saw Mikey, Frank, Alicia, Jamia and Ray standing together chatting.

"Hey Guys!" Gee shouted with a cheeky grin. They turned to see who has shouted, when they saw us the bounded other to us giving us hugs.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you where coming back today?" Ray asked. I just shrugged. Our convocation was interrupted by the bell.

"See you guys later!" I smiled and head of to class.

Me and Ray had maths together 2 period, but I was looking forward to Art with Gee for 4th and 5th period. As I entered the Art block, I could sense I was late.I sat down next to Gee and listened to the teacher ramble on about the project we were doing which was still life drawings. Gee and I paired up and got all of our stuff ready.

"Okay, you are posing first." Gee laughed, I rolled my eyes hoping he wasn't going to make me do something to erotic. He didn't: I was told to slump down over the wooden table, my hair all over my face and to be looking up at Gee. I did as he asked for god knows how long until he told me he was done and that I could order him around now, I smiled wickedly at this, but I thought of the temptation of dressing Gee up in a tutu and make him jump around. Instead I made him sit on the ground his knees up against his chest and his fingers making the shape of a heart where his heart should be. I then wrote on the top in block writing, _"My world was bland until you came into it."_ I decided to colour him normally and the background in grey scale. I tried to peak at Gee's but he just narrowed his eyes evilly and tilted it in the opposite direction so I couldn't see. I stared at my photo, I was now painting Gees hair (the hardest part, which wasn't made any easier by the green stripe had had dyed in a couple of months ago.) I hoped Gee would like the picture, Gee and I have always been honest with our feeling sao I didn't see any reason why he wouldn't. The art teacher came up beside us, looking at each of our work.

"I'm loving the ongoing theme between you to, yet it contrasts. Very good." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Gee and I haven't been working together." I laughed. Gee peered at mine,.

"Thief!" He laughed. I jumped up and look at it. I was in greyscale and background was in loads of colours then in the right hand corner it said in curly handwriting, _"In a world that is ever changing and all so big, you are the one thing I can count on to stay the same and stay with me." _

"I'm not the thief, you are!" I laughed; I stopped re-reading the writing on the top.

"Do you mean that?" I asked a single tear fell on my cheek.

"Definitely." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss ignoring the nosy art teacher watching us, my toung dance along his lip making him smile.

"Are you to going out?" she asked.

"Urgh, yer we have been for like almost 6 months now." Gee laughed.

"Well I better start telling the rest of my pupils to start falling in love because it has done wonders for your art work, I mean this is main entrance good," she stopped looking at our pictures again, a smile broke over her face, "actually if you too can get these done by the end of the week I can get these up in the main entrance!" she smiled then turned to go see the others artwork.

"Oh my fucking god!" I said amazed. Literally no one got to get their artwork on the main entrance, so this was an amazing achievement. Gee leaned forward and gave me another quick kiss then we got to work on trying to finish our paintings.

The next three days Gee and I spent most of our time in the art block on our painting. Gee and I were walking out of the art block on Thursday to see Mikey sitting on a bench his hands on his face. I gave Gee a worried look then ran over to Mikey.

"Honey, what's wrong I said sitting next to him." There was a pause, Gee sat dow on the over side of Mikey.

"I've fucked up, I was precautious, but it just happened..." he moaned

"Mikey what's wrong?" Gee asked worried like fuck.

"Alicia's pregnant." He sighed.

"Mikey!" Gee exclaimed. Mikey just got up and walked of.

"What about your ride home?" I shouted.

"I'll catch one with Ray!"

As I drove home there was a silence.

"Mom's going to kill him, no I'm going to kill him" He sighed.

"Gee remember we went through the same thing when I thought I was pregnant." I told him.

"You're right... _like usual_." He look around.

"Hey I thought we were going to my house tonight." He said confused.

"Yer, well we have to go to my house tonight?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, well we are meeting Dave and I don't want you going home and killing your brother."

"Oh, Dave... eventually!" He laughed. He was right, mom and Dave had been going out as long as Gee and I had yet I had never met Him. When we got to my house we got changed. I wore my special black skinny jeans with the ribbons on that I had got when I had went shopping with Gee all those months ago and a GreenDay t-shirt. Gee was wearing the black t-shirt (funnily enough he had got on the same day as I had got my jeans) with the red writing up the arm, combats and baseball boots.

"So why did we have to get changed?" He asked.

"Because... well, I don't know I just felt like getting you changed." I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, here is the plan. We're going to give him marks out of ten. Combined if he gets any lower than 12 he is out of the game." I smiled, thinking of life as a videogame was fun. Gee and I sat on the couch downstairs for my mom to get back, I wanted to ask Gee about something so bad. Ever since I found out about Mikey and Alicia it was in my mind.

"Gee, I need to talk to you about something." I started.

"Shoot." Gee smiled. I thought about how I was going to phrase this.

"The thing is Gee, if we broke up right now there would be nothing connecting us..."  
"You want to break up?" Gee interrupted me.

"NO! It's just that we have no commitments, I mean Alicia and Mike have a baby now, that ties them together."

"What you want more commitment?" Gee said with a cheeky smile.

"Yer, I think so."

"What like marriage?" He smiled.

"Well, yer stuff life that..." I said my heart beating faster.

"Would you like to marry me?" He asked, now completely serious. The door opened I jumped up to see my mom smiling down on us.

"Dave will be here soon so can you set the table." I sighed, my heart still thudding. I ran into the kitchen and pulled out four plate and knives and forks, I put them down on the table then ran back to get some cups. Gee was just staring at me in shock. I came back into the kitchen and closed the door behind me; I took a deep breath in.

"Emma are you okay?" My mom said staring at me.

"Gee and I just had the weirdest convocation..." I mumbled.

"About..." my mom started me of.

"Marriage." My mom raised an eye brow.

"What di..." the bell rung cutting her of I ran out of the room to the front door, but Gee got it first. The door opened, A young-ish looking man with sandy blond hair (like Mikeys) he was good looking and had a strong smile onhis face. **1 point.**

"Hi, you must be Emma and Gerard." He said warmly. I pulled Gees arm around my waste.

"Yer, I was going to bring my lasagne, but being a guy I have crap timing and burnt it, so is Chinese okay?" He asked lifting up a bag. **2 points= funny and has good taste in food.**

"Ooh, yum Chinese is great." Gee laughed. I lead him into the dining room.

"Hey hun." My mom walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dave pulled out of the bag some container, I recognised the label on them as the Chinese down the street. We sat down at the table, Gee had to sit at an angle since his cast wasn't of. We all stated to dig into the food.

"Crap, I hope my son locked up the shop." Dave sighed. 2 points= allows mild swearing in public and own a shop.

"What shop do you own?" I asked curiously.

"Umm it's this music/clothes store in town, only been open a couple of months."

"What...the one up next to _Hells Tattoos?_" Gee asked.

"Yer, you know it?" Dave said. I thought back to the shop, no way he couldn't own that shop could he? **2 points without question.**

"Yer, Emma got this kickass dress there on the day it opened." Gee laughed _***Oh yer, the dress... Gee still hasn't seen me in that thing.***_

"Oh the red and black one, that was nice." Dave laughed.

"Dress haven't seen this dress!" My mom laughed.

"Me neither." Gee added.

"Well you will soon." I smiled to Gee. I casually put my hand on Gee's leg, then raised it higher and higher up his leg. Dave didn't notice from the over side of the table.

I raised it even higher along the inside of his leg. I could see Gee bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. My mom had noticed now, she was giving me death glares, Then Dave realised what we were doing, a slight smile crept onto his face then he turned to my mom and started talking to her. **1 point**

"Gee and I are going to take these plates into the kitchen. We have some Ben and Jerrys ice cream if you want any?"

"Ooh what type?"

"Cookie dough." I smiled. I lifted up the plates and Gee followed me into the kitchen, I dropped them into the sink then turned to see Gee behind me, his lips pushed against mine, he then nibbled on my lip ring, I pushed myself onto the sideboard, still kissing Gee. My arms wrapped around Gee, he started kissing my jawbone.

"Hmmph." I hear. I pushed Gee back to see Mom and Dave at the door way staring at us. I jumped off the bench sweetly.

"Hi Dave!" I smiled. My mom rolled her eyes and dragged Dave back into the living room. I burst out laughing.

"Come on let's get the ice cream." Gee giggled. I pulled out the bowls and some spoons whilst Gee rummaged around our oversized freezer for ice cream. When I had served it all out into the bowls Gee and I timidly walked back into the dining room to see my mom and Dave making out!  
"Hmmph." I copied mom. My mom turned to us, blushing a shade of Scarlett.

"Sorry for disturbing." Gee added. My mom rolled her eye and I just handed her some ice cream. When we finished I left mom and Dave to clear up and Gee and I disappeared into the living room.

"Umm... Gee you know what we were talking about when my mom came in?" I asked.

"Yer, I haven't stopped thinking about it." Gee said truthfully.

"Yer and I thought about it and I would marry you." I laughed. My mom and Dave entered the room _***every time?!*** _We spent the rest of the night watching crap TV. Eventually I decided I was sick of watching my mom and her boyfriend get all gooey.

"Yer, Gee you want to go to bed?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah." Gee laughed in my ear. We both got up (meaning I had to literally pull Gee up.)

"Hey where are you guys going?"

"Bed." I helped Gee up the stairs. I put the light on in my room.

"I hate you having to help me do everything." Gee moaned.

"Look, you could have died because of me."

"And you could have died because of me fighting him." He said.

"Look, when you need my help, I'm your nurse who does _sexual _favour for you." I smiled.

"Well... when you put it that way..." Gee laughed.

"Come on give me a kiss." I said tapping my cheek. Gee laughed and gave me a kiss goodnight. I turned the light of and we climbed into bed.

"I still can't wait to get this of."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because soon as I get this..._of_... I can get you..._on_." He smiled cheekily.

"Naughty!" I giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Next Morning----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hit Gee with the pillow. He stayed still, but a moan came from him.

"Nooo..." he said, I hit him again with the pillow.

"Get up Gee-Bear, we've got the last of those _teacher to student lessons_ today!" I laughed. He literally jumped up.

"Why didn't you say so?" He laughed. The teacher student lesson was a new program the school was trying out. They took the youngest in the high school and put them together with the oldest and tried to teach them about morals and shit. This meant that 1 day a fortnight me and the rest of the guys (except for Bob!) got together for a whole day and took the piss out of the teachers together. I walked into the bathroom soon as I was sure Gee wasn't going to fall back into bed.

"You know what I think we should so tonight?" Gee asked.

"Nope." I said turning on the shower.

"I think we should go out to _The Beat_ for a night out." Gee said from the other room.

"Yer that would be great, but you have a broken leg, duh!" I laughed stepping into the shower.

"Please!" Gee pleaded.

"Okay." I quickly rinsed my hair then turned the shower of. The mirror was steamed up, I rubbed my hand across it. I could make out m face through the mirror, m pale white skin was covered in beads of water, I smiled.

I jumped out of the car, the snow crunched against my feet. Gee clambered out the car. I looked around for the guys, it wasn't that hard to spot them, all the others had went inside, to the warmth whilst be and my berserk mates stayed outside in the cold, lying on the ground making snow angels (except for Mikey and Alicia who were snuggled up on the bench.) I trudged over the Alicia.

"Hiya." She smiled.

"Need. Word. NOW!" I said. She raised an eyebrow to Mikey, but did get up. Gee took her place o the seat.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Just keeping it warm." Gee tod her wrapping his arms around himself. I pulled Alicia along so we were a safe distance from the others.

"Okay, I guess I know what you want to talk to me about." She winced.

"Well if it's about the fact you're pregnant... well yer." I said under my breath.

"I know it was stupid but..." I interrupted her.

"Okay, are you going to keep it, that's what I want to know?" I said seriously.

"Yes." She said slowly.

"You are?" I said shocked, a smile broke out on her face.

"Yer, I'm going to be a mommy!" She smiled wrapping her arms around her stomach. The bell rang cutting through the cold air. I linked arms with Alicia and we joined the others and made our way into class. We were late and everyone was staring at us as we took our seats in the middle of the class. Paper hit the back of our heads, since the fight they had been kind enough to refine from putting mean comments on them though.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked us stiffly.

"Umm... I think we were making snow devils..." Mikey laughed.

"No way, they were snow vampires!" Gee complained

"PIRATES!" Ray shouted out. The class watched us in amazement.

"Any way, we were making now devil, vampire pirates..." Jamia smiled towards the teacher who was staring .

"Yer and we got distracted...kind of." Alicia mumbled.

"Sorry." I finished off. The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I don't care anymore." She told us... _***Teachers aren't supposed to say that, right?***_

"Now, as you all know we are talking about relationships today, but before we quite get onto that we will be talking about responsibility then after lunch we can start our new subject." She smiled as if we actually gave a shit. I sighed and leaned limply on my desk...hurry up day.

I sat my hands on my knees. I was paralyzed in thought. The others were sitting next to me jumping around and mucking around like normal. Gee put his hand on mine.

"You okay?" He asked. I looked at the others, they were all up now running about with snow balls, I decided it was safe the speak now.

"Did you know Alicia and Mikey are keeping the baby?" I asked.

"Yer, Mikey just told me." He said quietly. I stared at him, I expected more from him, anger...irritation, disappointment? No, Gee was to caring to ever judge Mikey.

"You're going to be an uncle..." I smiled.

"That reminds me, we never did finish our... discussion, did we?" He smiled. I was going to ask which one until he cheesy smile told me. I frowned, pick up some snow and threw it at him.

"Damn you!" he giggled. I blushed, fiercely.

"Oh come on guys stop being so gooey!" Ray laughed whilst wresteling Frank to the ground, Alicia and Jamia stood around them laughing.

"Okay guys break it up!" Mikey pulled them away from each other.

"His 'fro was being suggestive!" Frank giggled, Ray burst out laughing.

_**Welcome to this institution  
One way to resolution  
I'm put on this medication  
Rolls down my throat**_

_**Cause I can't ever sleep at night the same  
This medication enjoys, enjoys most every day**_

_**Cause I close my eyes,  
I see land**_

_**What did I say?  
What did I say to put Sister to Sleep?  
And fall awake and die  
And I'm never goin' to bed**_

_**Back to the day, back into this day  
Back to another level, hotter then hell  
Said that we're not savages until we do it  
Again  
And one last night I'll kiss your lips again**_

_**What did I say?  
What did I say to put Sister to Sleep?  
And fall awake and die  
And I'm never goin' to sleep**_

_**I will take this ferris wheel  
And I'm sleepwalking back into this hell**_

_**Oh my darling  
For the first time**_

_**Don't let me sleep tonight  
And get in your way tonight  
Don't let me sleep tonight  
Get in your way**_

_**What did I say?  
What did I say to put Sister to sleep?  
I'll never go to sleep  
And I won't go back to bed**_

_**I'm sleepwalking back into this...  
Hell!  
Oh... God...**_

-------------------------------------------------------After Lunch-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay class, we're going to talk about sexual relationships today and the responsibility that comes with them." She smiled; I turned to Gee and winked at him, before returning my gaze at the teacher. She was drawing a table on the board with "What Girls want" and "what boys want." On it.

"So now we are going to ask each gender what they want in a partner, Girls let's start with you." She smiled. I turned in my seat to see hands shoot up at the back; _"Hot Bod!"_ one girl shouted _"lots of cash" _laughed another. I rolled my eyes at how shallow my classmates were._ "A massive di..."_ one of the popular girls giggled to be cut off by the teacher.

"That's enough of that... any serious ones?" She asked. She finished writing the comments up on the board (except the last one.) I scanned around the rest of the girls at the back of the class, they just stared dumbly. I sighed and put my hand up after I did so did my loyal buddies Alicia and Jamia. Gee was staring at me.

"Emma, I'm sure I can rely on you for some in depth comments." She said as if she almost meant it. I stared at Gee for a second; there were so many things I could say.

"Someone you trust your life with." I said still staring at Gee; a small sweet smile transformed his face. I glanced back at the teacher who was looking between us.

"See people this is what I call love!" she said embarrassingly _***I'm so going to get teased from Ray for this***_ "Gerard, do you trust Emma with _your life_?" She asked. I found my eyes back on Gee now.

"I trust with my first breath, the late dawns and the early sunsets." Gee said, I felt my eyes water. Mines and Gee's hand met, I held his tightly, my eyes transfixed in his.

"Moving on... What about you Jamia?" the teacher asked. My watery eyes snapped onto Jamia. _***hmmm I wonder what she will say***_

"He has to be called Frank Iero." She smiled cheekily. Frank blew her a kiss cheerily and for some reason she wrote it up on the board.

"Ok, so we have got _"Hot Bod!" "lots of cash" "Someone you trust with your life." _And "_has to be called Frank Iero" _The teacher read out ontop of the classes giggles.

"I think we could do with one more from the girls, then we can go onto the boys list." She smiled.

"Alicia, any comments?" she asked.

"Well... someone who supports you no matter what decisions you make." She said, her cheeks going red.

"What sort of things do you have in mind?"The teacher asked after writing it on the board. Alicia looked over to Mikey. The held hands tightly, like they were holding on for their lives.

"Well, Mikey is..." she stopped, taking a breath in_***fuck she isn't going to say what I think she is***_ Gee hand tightened around mine, "supporting me even though I'm pregnant and I'm keeping the baby." She spat out at the end quickly. There was a gasp from the class. Everyone stared at the teacher.

"Urrgh, Class I will be right back, just chat amongst yourself." The teacher said quickly then fled the classroom. All my friends gathered around Mikey and Alicia.

"Oh My God! You're going to be a mommy and fucking hell... Mikey is going to be a Daddy!" Ray laughed. Mikey was right by Alicia's side his hand on her stomach, her hand was on top of his.

"So how are you guys going to make it work?" Frank asked eagerly.

"We don't know, we just know that we love each other and we can get through this." Mikey said smiling down at Alicia.

"Shit we need to call Bob!" I laughed. Pulling out my phone and dialling Bobs number. I put it on speaker when he answered.

"Hey guys." He said in the background I could hear someone shouting at him.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh my English teacher..." Bob laughed, I just realised that he was in a lesson then, I burst out laughing.

"What's the news?" he asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Alicia screamed into the phone. _"Bob Bryar put down your phone this instant"_ someone bellowed in the background.

"Shut up Jane! I'm talking to my friends just carry on the lesson." Bob said, my eyes bulged with laughter.

"Seriously, guys that's awesome, I have to go though the bitch teaching my lesson is being all tight." He sighed, I heard gasps in the background; I guessed that was his classmates.

"Bye!" said down the phone before I hung up choking with laughter.

---------------------------------------------------At The End of The Day-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gees arm was around me, leading me to the car.

"See 'ya." I laughed to the others.

"So we are still up for tonight?" Gee asked.

"I told you I would; I just don't think it is a good idea with your bum leg and all." I smiled.

"That's still a yes." He smiled. I drove Gee back to my house, my mom still wasn't home, after picking extra hours up at work she was barely ever here.

"Okay, I'm going to get changed." I said.

"Oh, I know what you should wear!" Gee said remerging through the crap on my floor. He picked out a black short sleeved top with an electric blue lightning bolt on and electric blue long sleeved under top; my black netted mini skirt with electric blue under material; electric blue and black stripy tights and my black platform heels. I stared at the outfit for a second.

"Hey this is the outfit I wore when I met you." I said.

"I know." He smiled. He looked around quickly and found his black shirt, red tie and open black trousers.

"I thought it would be a good idea for me to wear something open leg so can get this god damn cast in it." He laughed.

"You always look amazing whatever you wear." I smiled before turning and getting changed into his chosen outfit. I then put on my makeup just like I had, had t the night I had met him, I mean if you are going to do something you may as well do it right, huh?

I entered the club easily, like always all I had to do was batter my eyelashes and I got in and Gee being with me got in too.

"Okay, I wanted to keep it a surprise, but guess who are playing tonight?" Gee asked.

"Umm... I have no idea..."I laughed

"The Bouncing Souls!" He smiled. My jaw dropped, _no way..._

"They can't be! This is so amazing!" I said excited. Me and Gee sat down at the bar, he ordered us two beers.

"Hey honey, I'm going to the bathroom, can you make sure no one drugs my drink?" He asked. I nodded unable to speak from laughter and excitement. I sipped my beers, the cold liquid going down my throat. I didn't need beer anymore, I didn't need dugs anymore; I had Gee. A couple of minutes later Gee returned smiling. He downed his beer then pulled me up to dance, we where near the stage like I liked. All of the sudden Greg Attonito entered the stage followed by Pete Steinkopf, Bryan Kienlen and Michael McDermott. There were cheers from the crowd.

"Ok, to start the show I need," Greg scanned through the audience until he saw me; he smiled "you to come on stage." He pointed to me. I turned to see Gee, but I couldn't see him any were, the cheers from the crowd pushed me to take his hand and get up on stage.

"Hi honey, you're Emma, right?" he asked putting his microphone under my nose.

"Umm...Yer." I said taken back.

"And have you ever been on this stage before?" He asked.

"Yer, me and my boyfriend met on this stage." I said all of the sudden feeling my knees wobble.

"And how did that happen?" he asked smiling.

"Well, I was friends with a guy in his band and... he had a gig here and I was watching when this guy started hitting on me so he pulled me up." I explained memories flashing back to me.

"Yer, that's what I heard." He said. I raised an eyebrow, confused as fuck.

"But, hey... why don't I let your boyfriend finish this convocation?" he asked. I looked at the still crowd. I turned to see Gee walking onto the stage from the other side. Greg stepped back next to the rest of the guys. I was facing Gee now.

"Oh my... god." I gasped.

"Emma before I met you I was just this person who lived because they had to, I didn't have anything in my life that I loved." He stopped letting tears run down his face, he started me of too. He gulped, his hands shaking as he took mine.

"But then I met you and everything changed, I had something that made me want to live. Emma I don't know who to say this except that I love you." I stared into his eyes. He wasn't going to do what I thought he was or was he?

"This is it Emma, you are it. We met through destiny and a looking glass," he stopped we were both laughing now, "and I want to tell you that I love the way you laugh, the way you smile and I love you when you are crying or when you are in a mood; I just love you. I also wanted to ask you..." he stared at me.

"You know I would have got down on one knee but my god damn leg is broken." _***oh my god, he is...***_ "Emma will you complete me and be my wife?" he asked, pulling out a box from his pocket, he opened it showing a ring with one diamond in the middle then two black small stones on either side.

"Of course I will!" I said crying. He took out the ring and put it on my finger. After he did so a wrapped my arms around him, kissing him passionately. I pulled away looking into the crowd. I thought I had saw a familiar face, but he couldn't be here, right?

"Okay... I think it's crowd surfing time!" Greg said pushing Gee and I into the crowd were we pushed back to the end of the mass of people were we jumped off.

"I want to say congratulation to the happy couple, I don't know what they are feeling, but I'm sure it's... Some Kind Of Wonderful!" He said leading onto the first song. The crowd cheered, but I didn't get any more of the song because I locked all my senses into kissing my Fiancé, Gee.

I was in the toilette now, this girl was chatting to me about how romantic the Fiancé was as I reapplied my makeup.

"Hey, it was great talking to you, but I have to go now." I smiled, walking away. When I left the toilettes into the main area of the club everything seemed really dark to the bright sterile lights of the womans room.

"Congratulation Slut." I heard some spit into my ear. I turned around immediately but not one was there. A cold shiver went up my spin, I wanted to go home. I found Gee talking to the guy at the bar.

"Hey, Honey we need to go." I said.

"What, why?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm just a little creeped out, but I feel like we should go." I told him. Gee just smiled and took my hand and lead me to the door.

"Thank you for tonight, it was the best night of my life." I said to Gee starting up the car engine.

"It was the best night of my life to. Oh Emma look inside the ring." He told me. I slid the ring of looked in the inside, carved on it was _"We met through destiny and a looking glass"_

"It's amazing Gee, almost like you picked it out of my dreams" I smiled slipping the ring back on.

"I thought you would like it..." he said "Promise me we can tell everyone about the engagement together." He said.

"Of course." I smiled. I pulled out of the parking lot. I had just made it along the road when I felt something was wrong, something was telling me deep down inside that something was right. I looked at the rear view mirror, I gasped at what I saw.

"Gee..."

"What?" Gee asked instantly worried.

"Look at the car behind." I told him. He turned around to see it.

"Huh... is that? Oh God..." he said.

"Yer it's Jay." I said scared. He had seen us he was staring at the car with pathetically selfish eyes. I gulped, scared as hell.

"He might not do anything." Gee said trying to reassure me. I looked out of the rear view mirror again to see that he was speeding up. All of the sudden he hit us, jolting us forward. I blinked, looking over at Gee, he was okay. I speeded up a bit. I felt him hit the car again this time it was harder, propelling us forward. The van in front of us stopped at the red light. I pushed my foot down on the brakes, it wouldn't stop though.

"Gee!" I screamed. Before Gee could say anything the car smashed into the van in front of us, my body whipped forward hitting the steering wheel. Everything went quiet and black, light started the creep through the darkness. When my eyes opened the first thing I saw was red, blood. I turned to see Gee, blood ran from his mouth.

"Gee!" I screamed again. His eyes were open but he didn't say anything. I oculd hear screams for in the background, people phoning the polices, clambering out of their cars to see if we were okay. I moved myself closer to Gee, pain flared through my arm and my head was spinning.

"Gee, please speak to me!" I cried. His mouth opened slowly.

"Take my hand, so we can end it together... to the end." He spat through the blood.

"Gee don't talk like that, we're going to get out of this okay?" I said, but something in his eyes told me that he didn;t think we were going to. I took his bloody sweaty hand and gripped it tightly.

"I love you Gee." I said, everything seemed to be going darker.

"I love you too." He moaned. His eyes closed slowly leaving me crying sorrowfully onto him, I rested my head on him. Why was everything so dark? The car door was opened and a woman held her hand out to me, but I ignored it and slipped into the darkness still grasping Gee's hand.

_**Go!**_

_**Stay  
The lights already low enough to play  
Can you catch me when I'm falling down  
And I'll go and come home  
And if you try to make the most of this  
And do what you always told me  
When you made me walk away**_

_**And would you stay right here  
Did I tell you  
That someone out there loves you  
If you stay right here  
Did I tell you  
That someone out there loves you after all**_

_**Sometimes the things can always be so far  
And sometimes you could look me back  
And walk down to catch this reason  
I tried to make the most of this  
And could you make me miss you when we  
Dance beneath the stars**_

_**And would stay right here  
Did I tell you  
That someone out there loves you  
If you stay right here  
Did I tell you  
That someone out there loves you**_

_**If there's no one, no one out there  
Is there no one, no one who cares  
If there's no one, no one out there  
Is there no one like you to share  
But would you ask yourself  
Would you ask yourself**_

_**Stay**_

_**And would you stay right here  
Did I tell you  
That some out there loves you**_

_**Stay with me stay right here  
Stay with me stay right here  
Stay right here stay with me  
Stay with me Stay with me  
Stay with me Stay with me  
Stay with me Stay with me  
Stay with me Stay with me  
Stay with me Stay with me**_

_**Stay Stay Stay Stay**_

_**Thank you for reading my 6**__**th**__** chapter. Will the young lover survive through blood and the faithful bleeping of machines? Find out with the next chapter...**_

_**BuryMeInAThousandRoses **_


	8. What Do You Do When You Dont Care?

**EMMA**

Blackness devoured me, sticking to me lethargically. I was swimming in a pool of memories, smiles and tears, fear and lust. I was trapped in a cage of uncertainty. The only thing keeping me sane in this world with no time was the memories of Gee. I don't know when it was that this happened, I didn't know if it was a long time since I arrived in this state or a matter of seconds; the unsettlingly familiar blackness was penetrated by a piercing light, it wasn't flooding but it was still cutting through a line of blackness. The sight was so unusual to me, I wanted to grab at the light wildly, willing it to stay with me, but I couldn't.

"Hello?" I tried to speak to out loud to it, but the words stuck to me. The light started pulsating strangely, like it was trying to expand... Noise; a screech that cut though the silence. The screeching sound turned into uncomforting, familiar voices:

"_I hate seeing her like this." I heard Jamia gulp through tears. A faithful beep moaned in the background._

"_I do to honey, but we just have to keep strong for her and Gee." I heard Frank soothe her._

"_This is sick." Bob spat._

"_Come on dude can you just be a bit more comforting?" Frank said irritating._

"_I'm sorry guys it's just tearing me up seeing her like this." _

"_I'm going to go and see Mikey and Ray...and Gee." Alicia said weakly. I didn't want her to go. Then something weird happened a felt a burning sensation, then I gave of a noise a scratching moan, but it did the trick. My focus was of the light and on the voices_

"_Was...was...that." I heard Jamia choke._

"_Shit, Bob go and get the others, now!" I heard Frank say strongly, hope floating in his voice. A couple of seconds passed, a heard a squeaking sounds and footsteps. I felt something very cold, what was it?_

"_Shit guys if she guys if she is going to wake up who is going to tell her about Gee?" I heard Ray ask. There was a silence._

"_Why me?" Mikey asked._

"_He is your brother." Alicia told them._

"_Emma I need you to wake up honey, we all need yo..." Mikeys voice faded away, the light stop pulsating and faded to; leaving me alone in the bitter silence and bleak blackness._

---------------------------------------------------- God Knows How Long Later-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Emma who did it?" Mikey asked, trying to keep control of the rage in his voice.**_

"_**I can't tell you." I choked.**_

"_**Where is he I'm going to fucking kill him!" Frank boomed out of nowhere.**_

"_**You can't." I said simply, the situation I was in dawning on me. I looked over to see Gee. He was staring at me with his big watery eye, leaning on the door post.**_

"_**Why not?" Frank asked.**_

"_**He skipped town."**_

"_**You mean he just did that to you then skipped town?" Gee said furious. I looked at them all, their faces white, shocked their feature filled with anger.**_

"_**Please, you cannot tell anyone."**_

The vision snapped of as a ray of light flittered through the darkness. This was about the 5th time this had happened, like usual it started pulsing, but this time something different happened, instead of sharp, fleeting noises cut through the blackness that light started growing, over whelming and engulfing the darkness. Fuzzy images formed. I was in a white room, on white sheets and a white bed. Mikey, Frank and Jamia were sitting on grey chairs, staring at the floor. I tried to push myself up, but failed, I gasp from the pain coming from my side. Mikey looked up, his eyes stopped on me bulging. Jamia and Frank's eyes followed his resting on me. They all jumped up. Mikey was instantly by my side.

"Shit, Emma!" Mikey said. I tried to speak, but all that came out of my mouth was a crackling note. Jamia got me a drink of water. I gulped it down thankful. I looked at my body, my arm was in a cast and I had stitches in my head.

"Oh my god, Emma are you okay?" Jamia asked.

"I would be if I knew what the hell was happening." I said weakly.

"Emma you've been in hospital for the last 3 months, you had a car crash." Frank told me. Images flashed into my mind.

"Jay...JAY!" I yelped, trying to push myself further up the bed.

"What?" Mikey asked confused.

"He's the one who crashed into us; NO...He pushed us into the car, that's it!" I yelped. They all looked down on me with a look of relief, yet confusion.

"Emma, you're not making any sense." Mikey told me.

"We were at the club..." I tried to un muddle the memories "I heard something, so I said we should go, then we were in the car and Jay kept crashing into Gee..." I trailed of hearing Gees name.

"Where is Gee?" I asked.

"Emma I think you should tell us what Jay did." Frank said looking worriedly towards Mikey. I quickly looked down at my hand to see that my ring was gone, I wasn't going to tell them though, I promised Gee we would tell everyone together.

"Where is Gee?" I asked again more urgently. They all looked at each other, Mikey sighed.

"Emma...The thing is Gee is in a coma, we don't know if he will ever wake up." His words pierced through me like bullets.

"No..." I whispered.

"Emma, I'm so, so sorry." Frank said. Mikey had tears in his eyes now and a look on sympathy on his face. I rested my head back on my pillow, tears spilled out of my eyes, people died in comas; they just didn't wake up.

"I want to die..." I hushed.

"Emma don't you god damn talk like that! We've gone through too much to give up now."

"What If he never wakes up, how am I supposed to live without him?"

"He will wake up." Jamia told me.

"Yer, I hope so..." I said trying to take in all this information, "How long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"A couple of hours." Frank said yawning.

"You guys should go and get yourself some coffee then go home, you look exhausted." I told them.

"Yer, your right. We will tell the rest of the guys that you woke up." Frank said smiling enthusiastically. Soon as they left the room I let the tears slip down my face. I rapped my hand around my face, every part of me was saw, but the thing that hurt the most was my heart. There was a knock on the door. A nurse entered she was smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry for interrupting I just need to do some routine tests." She smiled, but I could see she was weary of me. I let her do her tests without my hassle, she shined lights into my eyes, asked me way to personal questions and chattered on about god knows what. She was just about the leave when I asked her "When I came in I was wearing an engagement ring. Do you know where it could be?" I asked. I could see her thinking.

"Oh, I know the one. All the girls at the desk adore it. Would you like me to get it for you?" she asked smiling.

"Yes please, also what ward is Gerard Way is in..." I then quickly added, "he is my fiancé." She winced when she heard the last bit.

"Oh he was moved to intensive care; in a couple of days you might be able to visit him. I'll just go and get your ring." She smiled leaving the room. The words intensive are kept flashing through my head.

_**Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!**_

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

(S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N)

You play ring around the ambulance,  
Well like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hide up in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls,  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Go! Go! Go!

And I said, say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N! 

------------------------------------------------------------Days Later-------------------------------------------------------------------

My mom left a while ago, but I was still sitting in my bed, in the same position, except I was just staring at my engagement ring. The nurse opened the door bringing me a tray of food. She smiled brightly keeping an eye on me as she put it down.

"I'm not too hungry." I lied. I hadn't ate anything since I had woken up, I just couldn't; I felt physically sick thinking about it.

"No way am I letting you get away this time, since you have been here I haven't seen you eat a single thing." She told me sternly. I sighed opened the tub of green Jellow, I sunk my spoon into it and took a bite. She smiled satisfied, turned and exited the room; as she did I spat the Jellow out and tipped the rest of my food down the side of the bed. I wasn't some anorexic whore... I was just...stressed. I put the tray on the chair beside me and placed my head on my pillow. I hated what was happening, Gee was dying and I couldn't get any justice for him because the cops needed a second witness. I stroked my ring gently; I was going to get back to Gee, no matter what. --------------------------------------------------------1 week later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around my unfamiliar room; I preferred it in the hospital. My room was full of Gees stuff, t-shirts slung across chairs, boots thrown on beds and pictures of happier times. I walked around my room staring at all these day to day objects that were literally killing me inside. Tears blurred my vision as I picked up Gees t-shirt and held it close up to my heart. I stared at the pictures of Gee and I at the Iron maiden concert; Gee posing with Ray and Jamia at school when we had skipped and just sat outside taunting the poor kids who went; Mikeys birthday bash and one a Gee when I had dressed him up as a girl. I flipped them over; I didn't want to see his face. I threw his t-shirt on the ground. I pulled out a box from under my bed; I couldn't believe I was going to do this; I thought I was getting better, but I wasn't. Before I opened the box I decided I needed to do something, this was going to remind me how weak I was forever. I took out my paint set and paint brushed then just above my bed I wrote in red, with long gashes for strokes; _"__Old habits die hard... and create a hell of a mess."_ I sighed, that was it; there was no going back, I'm so sorry Gee. I opened the box on my floor and took out a shining object of cold metal. I brought it up the my wrist and cut a long line going up my wrist. Blood trickled out of the wound; I smiled. Then something happened; I got into some sort of frenzy; I started slashing my arm over and over again. I cut my arms and legs until I couldn't hold the razor any longer. I let it drop to the floor with my blood. I smiled and dropped onto my bed; tears and blood swam together; pain and angst... which one was worse?

-----------------------------------------------------The Next Morning------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, my arms were stiff. My sheet were covered in blood and tears, I grinned, a smile of apathy, but as I grinned more tears flowed out of my eyes. I couldn't go and see Gee, I couldn't bear going in that white room, to see the stiff white sheets and feel his cold white hand against mine. How could I do that? I lifted myself up and went to the bathroom examining my wounds, pretty bad, but I've done worse to myself. I cleaned them quickly, wincing as I did so. I then pulled out some bandages that I had for times like these I my bathroom. I wrapped them around my arms and my legs, but like that was going to stop me doing the same tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------2 Months later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My brother stormed into my room, he looked so angry.

"Why did you tell Mom about me taking her car?" He asked irritated.

"I don't know because I can?" I said wincing as I tried to push myself up.

"When did you become such a bitch?" he asked, his voice was so sincere it caught me off guard.

"I don't know honey... maybe when a psycho crashed into me putting my boy friend into..." I stopped there tears spurting out of my eyes. My brother sighed and sat down next to me, throwing an arm around me.

"Gerard will wake up, I'm telling you; just be patient."

"I don't know if I can..." I said tears overwhelming me.

_**GO!**_

To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go, fuck!  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can.

And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,  
Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!

**Thank you so much for reading my story so far. I have finished drafting the rest of my ideas and the end is coming soon! I'm trying to the story out fast because I know how much it pisses me of when a author spends ages writing a story I want to read ! :D**

**BuryMeInAThousandRoses**


	9. As Inconsistent as the Sworn By Moon

I brought my knees up to my chest. I sat on my bed; I was staring at the slits on my knees. I didn't know If I could cope anymore; it had been 4 months since I had woken up and I had barely been out of my room; I hadn't seen any of my friends since the day I got to go home too and most importantly I hadn't seen Gee. I had once been to the hospital with his mom and waited outside for her to come out, but I had never been inside, I knew I wouldn't be able to take seeing him like this. I shivered from the cold air that floated into my room from the window. It was strangely elating. My mom knocked on my door, I couldn't be bothered to answerer; I had little energy at the minute; with the not eating and all. My mom entered, I watched her stare at me. I knew what she was thinking. She would have said that I was wasting away, I looked like I was ill... but she couldn't say that at the minute because I was wasting away mentally as well as physically.

"Emma you need to get out." She told me.

"I don't need to do anything mom." I told her. She had an expression of affliction.

"You're right Emma, I can't make you do anything, but I can tell you that I am disappointed in you." She said turning around leaving my room. I sighed; I didn't want everyone to hate me, but I was sure they did. I hadn't even seen Alicia and she was expecting to give birth in 2 months. I was a bitch; I knew it, but I couldn't give a damn right now. I opened my window and looked out into the dark sky. I remembered all those months ago.

----------------------------------------------------------Later on that night----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Gee..." I mumbled, lost in his eyes, pools of chocolate._

"_Hmmm..." Gee said, he was starring into my eyes now, like a hypnotic chain linking us up._

"_I want to try something..." I said my breath catching in my throat. I then for the third time leaned in and kissed Gee, but this time was the first time we had really kissed, without Frank and Mikey and laughter. I pulled back from our kisses... again._

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_It's okay." Gee laughed. I sat down on the roof, Gee sat next to me; I leaned my head against his shoulder._

"_Saints protect her now, come angels of the lord, come angels of unknown." I whimpered. Gee stroked my hair softly._

"_Shhhh, everything is okay Emma, it's okay." He mumbled into my ear. __BANG, __that was the sound of Mikey trying to get through the window and hell did it make me jump._

I woke up with a scream. The scene kept playing though behind my eyes, I sat their letting the past events unfold in my head:

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING UP HERE?" Mikey shouted, most of it through fear though. I laughed and got up slowly. Mikey and Frank were both up on the roof now._

"_Wait I have left something in your room, I will be a second." I hopped through the window, my eyes scanning the ground. There it was, my bottle of vodka that I had left when trying to get up onto the roof. I picked it up but as I straightened up my eye caught in the mirror. Gee was standing there in it, his hair cascading over his face blood dripping sweetly of his lips as smile of compassion his face. I stared at him, something was not right and it wasn't the blood or the smirk, it was the eyes they weren't as deep as they were in real life, they seemed to be to light, not worn or duty bound._

"_Emma?" I whipped around to see Gee peering through the window._

"_Oh sorry." I handed him the vodka and pulled myself up through the window. Gee was taking a swig out of it. I walked along the roof clumsily trying not to make too much noise. I could hear Gee behind me, following me. When we reached the timid looking Mikey and Frank, Gee told them he was going to the toilette, then turned around and made his way of the roof. I sat next to Mikey, he was really freaking out._

"_I hwate heightsss!" He stammered._

"_Why did you come up then?" I asked spending a while trying to form the words right._

"_Becwause Imma li'l bit drunk." He shivered._

"_A little?" Frank laughed. I put one arm around Mikey then handed him the Vodka he took it and took another swig. We stayed there for a while until it hit me that Gee still wasn't back from the toilette._

"_I'm going to go and look for Gee." I said working on my diction._

"_Iss your mom or dad hwoom?" I gave up._

"_Urr..." Mikey checked his watch, "Theya will be soonish" Frank chuckled at Mikey's attempt at conversing. I walked slowly along the roof then hoped through the window. Gee was sitting cross legged on Mikey's bed, his head down on his knees. I sat down next to him, making him jump._

"_I thought you were going to the toilette?"_

"_Yer well..." he mumbled._

"_I know." I looked in his eyes, they were red and sore looking. I put my hand out slowly and took his._

"_You okay?" I asked as comfortingly as possible._

"_I hope so." He laughed timidly._

I cried, I didn't mind the soreness of my heaving chest or that my newer wounds started to open up and bleed; I was crying, for Gee, for him saving me, for losing my path, for love, for loss, for hope and finally for the venom. I got up; I looked through my scrap book. Gee and I had been working on lyrics a while back, it had started after him writing a song for his grandma after she had died. I then a song then _called "Thank you for the Venom,"_ I had showed it to him unwillingly, but he was amazed by it. He had then went on to write me a song called _"The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You." _ I had laughed at it, but it had hit a chord with me, rattling my soul. I read the words out loud:

_**Gaze into her killing jar  
I'd sometimes stare for hours (sometimes stare for hours).  
She even poked the holes so I can breathe.  
She bought the last line.  
I'm just the worst kind.  
Of guy to argue.  
With what you might find.  
And for the last night I lie.  
Could I lie with you?**_

_**Alright, give up, get down  
It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.**_

_**Lost in the prescription  
she's got something else in mind (something else in mind).  
Check into the Hotel Bella Muerte.  
It gives the weak flight.  
It gives the blind sight.  
Until the cops come.  
Or by the last light.  
And for the last night I lie.  
Could I lie next to you?**_

_**Alright, give up, get down  
It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.**_

_**Alright, give up, get down  
It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.**_

_**Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
And holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same.  
Aw sugar.  
Slip into the tragedy you've spun this chamber dry.**_

_**Alright, give up, get down  
It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.**_

_**Alright, give up, get down  
It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright, she wants  
It all to come down this time.**_

_**Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
And holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same.  
Aw sugar.**_

I threw my scrapbook on the floor, every movement I made felt brittle. I pulled myself up and found my now over used razor; how could I explain this dependence on it? I don't know; it was in comprehendible, coherent and beautiful in a twisted way. I unravelled my bandage and chose a particularly well used spot. I dragged the razor of my white skin, blood appeared from the pink slit and I sighed as I saw it happen. I felt Authoritative, like I was in control, but I knew I wasn't... I was a slave to my misery. I got some more bandages and wrapped them around my arm. I had grown accustomed to doing this. I lied back on my bed, hugging myself and surrendering myself to sorrowful dreams:

_I stepped into the icy water, it trickled on my skin making me feel so inhumane. I slumped against the wall. I felt myself slip to the ground and even thought I had got Frank, my mom and my new __friends__ I still felt so alone._

"_Daddy?" I heard myself whisper, my hot breath condensing of the cold tiles on the wall._

_I had always thought hoped that my dad would come home one day, with his polished shoes and chunky belt; his un wavering smile and blazing eyes; he never did, but my hope had never faulted so far._

"_Why won't you come home? Please, come home!" I sobbed into my hands. That was the day I realized that my dad would never come home._

-----------------------------------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up early and got changed into some loose clothing, baggy jeans and my over sized Iron Maiden t-shirt. I untied my hair and brushed it through and made my way slowly down stairs, unable to walk too quickly because of the cuts going up my legs. I looked at the clock 7 o'clock it seemed like a world record to me at the moment, not going to school had the effect of becoming hideously lazy. I made myself some coffee with milk and forced myself to drink it down without hurling. I heard a groan from the stairs; I looked up to see my mom at the stairs staring at me.

"Why are you up?" she asked amazed.

"I'm up and I can't be bothered being a complete bitch anymore." My mom was smiling.

"Good, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Go and see Gee." I told her, a lump in my throat forming.

"Oh, right... are you sure?" she asked, I could see how surprised she was.

"Yer, I'm going upstairs to get some stuff then I'm going." I told her. I left my mom stunned on the stairs, as I passed her so I could go up to my bedroom. I walked back into my bedroom. I looked around looking for Gees black t-shirt; I found it and picked up quickly folding it up and putting it in my bag, I then picked up the turned down pictures and put them in my bag, which I then slung around my shoulder. I walked down the stairs past my mom, picking up the car keys and out the door, not giving myself enough time to pounder on what I was about to do because I needed to do it. I drove quickly to the hospital, my hands grasping the steering wheel tightly. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I was so nervous, it hurt. I was going to see my Gee again, I was going to be able to hold his hand and I was going to be able to see his angelic face again. I kept my eyes on the road, I hated getting into cars, the day I went home I refused to get into Rays car. I freaked out; I kept seeing Gee lying limp on his seat; blood choking out of his mouth. I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw the hospital sign. I parked the car and hoped out still holding my bad. I walked to the door of the hospital. Everything seemed white, clean and perfect as I peered through the door. Gee would hate it, he would hate the fact that he had tubes going up into his arms and he would hate me. I to a deep breath, but then I entered I hadn't come this far to give up now.

I walked along the corridors trying to locate Gee's ward. I was crap at geography and on the verge of crying (the two things don't go together very well,) so I ended up having to not only ask for direction, but get this plump young doctor to escort me to his ward so I wouldn't mix up his instruction... I mean can't a girl get a break? I walked slowly along the corridor now the doctor next to me. He recognised me, I was sure. Soon as I had found Gees ward he left me, leaving me frightfully alone looking for Gee. I found my way some hoe to Gees room. I looked into the room: Mikey was sitting next to Gee staring at him. I gasped seeing the grey circles around Mikey eyes. Mikey turned hearing me; his eye widened as he saw me.

"Oh god...Emma? Is that you?" He asked me. I walked into the room, still holding my bag I sat down opposite Mikey, right next to Gee, taking his hand.

"I had to come and see him." I mumbled.

"I know." Mikey told me. I looked up at him, okay so he wasn't looking his best, but with all he was coping with didn't expect him to look great.

"Were have you been Emma? I haven't seen you in...months." he said.

"I've been wallowing in self pity and angst." I laughed feebly.

"I hate to say it Emma, but you look like a wreck. How much weight have you lost?" He said.

"Well, I can say the same about you." I laughed. He ran his hands through his hair.

"So how's Alicia?"

"She okay, would be a hell of a lot better if you visited her though." He told me.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. For being such a bitch, I didn't stop to think about what you must have been going through." I told him truthfully. He looked up from Gee to me, our eyes met.

"Yer you have, but I guess... I mean I have Alicia to rely on; you don't any one right now." He mumbled. I felt strange as he said that, like I wanted him to be really pissed off with me or something.

"I guess so..."

"Emma you really should come back to school, everyone has been missing you so much."

"I'm not going back to school." I said stiffly.

"Emma you haven't even tried. If you just went for a couple of days you would see how much it helps." Mikey told me strongly.

"Don't you dare say I haven't tried Mikey! A couple of weeks ago I did try, I got ready and I went to school, but you know what...soon as I got there the first thing I saw were the pictures of Gee and I; hanging there in the entrance." I said annoyed.

"Oh shit, Emma... I told her not to put them up, but that stupid art teacher of your made sure your artwork was put up in the entrance, she called it a tribute. I'm so sorry." He told me wincing.

"I'm not going back to school until Gee wakes up." I told Mikey.

"Emma you should... Emma I don't know how to say this, but Gee may never wake up, no one's going to hate you if you move on." Mikey told me biting his lip. Everything I had built my life up to be collapsed, I was stunned. The ring on my finger suddenly felt heavy, my head seemed to be spinning.

"No...Don't even say that... no I can't...NO!" I said trying to gather my thoughts.

"Emma why not? You can't waste your life waiting for him to wake up! I'm saying this for your own good!" He told my nearly in tears. What could I say? How could I explain? I lifted up my hand so he could see my ring.

"This is why Mikey! The night the accident happened Gee asked me to marry him!" I cried. Mikey stared at it, his mouth open.

"Emma I... How did he ask you?" Mikey asked shocked.

"He got me up on stage and he asked me in front of everyone, including the Bouncing Souls." I said sadly.

"Emma I had no idea. Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Just you... I promised Gee we would tell everyone together...guess I fucked that up too." I choked out.

"You kept it secret all this time?" He asked.

"Yep." I said quickly. There was a silence where we were both staring at Gee, all his cuts had healed and so had his broken bones. He looked perfect, just like always.

"What have you got in the bag?" Mikey asked trying to change the subject. I looked down at my bag that was no on the floor. I picked it up and pulled some stuff out of it.

"Memories."

After Mikey left I sat and stared at Gee. Hours must have passed as I watched his surreally still body. I stroked his hair and held his cold hand until I had to pry my eyes away from him so I wouldn't cry. My eyes wondered around the room; cold machinery, painted white walls and a mirror. I got up slowly and made my way to the mirror, I faced it. I was a wreck, but I wasn't looking at me, I was begging that Gee would return to the mirror, granting me a ounce of sanity, but like hell that would happen; nothing good happened to me, except Gee and...well this happened. I started singing, my voice was harsh and the words were spat out, but it was all that I could do to comfort my breaking heart:

_**He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens.**_

_**If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?**_

_**(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.**_

_**She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.  
If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)**_

_**If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?**_

_**(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.**_

_**(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.**_

_**(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.**_

_**(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.**_

_**To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End.**_

I stared at the mirror, the words I sang echoed in my head. I couldn't think about anything else, I was completely transfixed, until I heard a noise. It must have been my imagination I told myself before turning around, but as I did I soon realised that it wasn't. Gees eyes were fluttering open. I jumped to his side. _***I must be dreaming***_

"Gee, baby. Wake up, come on." I told him, almost as if he was going to slip from consciousness again into his surreal state of indifference. He was blinking wildly now, looking at me confused.

"Gee, you're in hospital. You've been here for 7 months." I told him. I could see he was thinking, I didn't want to interrupt him. Him being awake seemed crazy at this time. I felt him take my hand gently.

"forever." He choked out as I held his hand on my face, feeling the coldness of it seep through me.

_**OMFG, Thank you so god damn much for reading my story so far. I could leave you here, but I've still got a story to tell. Pain, anguish and complete amazement... can this loved crossed duo make it through some of their hardest battles to come?**_

_**BuryMeInAThousandRoses...XOX**_


	10. Bitter Tears because We Aren't Strong

--------------------------------------------------------------- Later on That Day --------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Gees mom gently stroke Gees face whilst he was sleeping. His eyes where closed tightly, a calm expression on his face.

"He's back...really back." She hushed.

"Yer, he is." I whispered not wanting to wake Gee from his fragile slumber.

"What did he say...before you two...passed out?" Mrs Way asked me.

"I...I had begged Gee to speak to me," I stopped the scene flashing through my head, "Take my hand, so we can end it together... to the end. He told me. I told him not to speak like that, but...I just remember him saying before we blacked out _I love you_"I said fighting back the tears.

"Emma, I'm... I'm so grateful for you not giving up on Gee...he needs you." She told me.

"No, I need him." I corrected her.

"_Gee!" I screamed. Before Gee could say anything the car smashed into the van in front of us, my body whipped forward hitting the steering wheel. Everything went quiet and black; light started the creep through the darkness. When my eyes opened the first thing I saw was red, blood. I turned to see Gee, blood ran from his mouth. _

"_Gee!" I screamed again. His eyes were open but he didn't say anything. I could hear screams for in the background, people phoning the police, clambering out of their cars to see if we were okay. I moved myself closer to Gee, pain flared through my arm and my head was spinning. _

"_Gee, please speak to me!" I cried. His mouth opened slowly._

"_Take my hand, so we can end it together... to the end." He spat through the blood._

"_Gee don't talk like that; we're going to get out of this okay?" I said, but something in his eyes told me that he didn't think we were going to. I took his bloody sweaty hand and gripped it tightly._

"_I love you Gee." I said, everything seemed to be going darker._

"_I love you too." He moaned. His eyes closed slowly leaving me crying sorrowfully onto him, I rested my head on him. Why was everything so dark? The car door was opened and a woman held her hand out to me, but I ignored it and slipped into the darkness still grasping Gee's hand._

----------------------------------------------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat with Gee going through memories; I tried to keep them happy, but Gee was determined to go through everything.

"I think I remember that!" Gee smiled proudly. He had forgotten some minor details, but he was doing amazingly.

"Okay, okay... what about what we did the night of the Iron Maiden concert?" I asked giggling. I could see a smile swipe across his face.

"Oh my god, how could I forget?" He asked biting his lip winking at me.

"Okay, so we have that covered," I said blushing, "What about...the, umm...well time I thought I was pregnant?" I asked nervously. I could see him thinking hard.

"Yer, I walked in on you waiting for the test...to...oh god I was so shocked...but so excited." He said honestly.

"You were?" I asked shocked.

"Yer...Emma, all I wanted to do...no all I want to do is be with you, I just thought it was something we could handle." Gee said. My heart thudded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yer..." he laughed. I looked down at my feet; a surge of emotion ran through me.

"I'm so sorry." Gee said quietly.

"For what?"

"Leaving you." He told me.

"Gee you never left me." I told him.

"Yer, I did. I left you Emma, for 4 god damn months." He said pulling his arms around himself guiltily.

"All that matters is that you are awake." I said forcefully. I was telling myself then that I was going to change, I wasn't going to be so screwed up; I was going to get better for Gee...For us. I could see his eyes lower onto his hands, with tubes running through them. His throat tightened but he didn't say anything.

"Don't worry Gee; you'll be out of the hell hole soon." I promised him. I leaned over slowly and gave him a kiss, then got up running my hand through my hair.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"You need your sleep and I need to get some stuff from the store for my mom." I told him. I walked out of the room and down the hall. My heart thudded in my chest; I didn't won't to leave him; I wanted to stay with him forever. I turned back and walked back into his room; to see him staring at the door longingly.

"I'm back." I said.

"Welcome back fiancé." He said with a grin. I sat down on the chair next to his bed, grinning manically back.

-------------------------------------------------------Later On That Week-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held Gee up, his arm was slung across my shoulder and my hand was around his waist. He was fully dressed now and smiling. I let go of him carefully to see if he could stand up for himself, he managed to not fall down...

"The guys are waiting outside." I told him excitedly.

"Okay, just give me a second." Gee said, picking up his bag. I took his hand and lead him out of the door. Frank, Jamia, Alicia, Mikey, Bob and Ray sat outside nervously. All their heads shot up form staring at the ground as me and Gee excited the room.

"Oh god..." Alicia said as if she couldn't believe the fact Gee was actually up.

"Oh man, you have no idea how great it is to have you back!" Ray said jumping up giving Gee a hug.

"Emma too." Mikey said. Gee looked at me confused...I hadn't quite got on to telling him about the fact that I had barely spoken to any one since I had woken up; thinking about it I had a lot of things to tell people...like my engagement, but we decided we'd tell our parents first .

"Okay, Okay...we are we going?" Gee asked timidly pushing Ray of him.

"Like the best pizza house in town!" Jamia laughed. Frank grinned at me then to Gee, a real grin; not one of those sympathetic ones I had kept seeing the past months...a real one, made of merriment and love.

"Okay...what are we waiting for? I've been in this hospital for 7 months I really need to get out." Gee chuckled. I took his hand. As Alicia was helped up by Mikey, I couldn't help but stare at her; the big swollen lump,; big ankles and blotchy looking skin, yet she still looked so amazing, like she was lowing something...she was always smiling now.

-------------------------------------------------------- In the Pizza Parlour-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat next to Gee, Ray and Bob whilst the other sat on the over side of the table. I was trying my best to keep my sleeves firmly around my fingers, to make sure none of my bandages slipped out. A waitress came to our table: she had blonde hair and a disturbingly friendly smile.

"Can I have your orders?" She asked...and not so surprisingly her voice was disturbingly friendly too. _***CRAP***_ I hadn't even thought about what I was going to have, I couldn't eat...my body psychically repelled it. The waitress went around the table asking everyone what they wanted finishing with me.

"Can I have a margarita pizza and a strawberry milkshake?" I asked. She just jotted down my order in her little booklet and skipped of...way too cheerfully.

"I swear to god that girl was high or something." Ray laughed under his breath. I giggled, he was true. We all got talking, it wasn't very easy at first, I felt bad since I hadn't spoke to them in months, but they all seemed really sweet about it. Finally the food came; I looked down at my pizza, I was sure I wasn't going to be able to take more than a mouth full without puking, I watched the others dig in theirs. I took a bite out of a slice of my Pizza.

"Mmmm... this is so fucking yummy." I lied."You wants some?" I asked Bob. Bob smiled taking a piece then offering me some of his; I smiled and denied the offer. That's when the magic started to happen, people started taking slices out of my pizza, piece by piece leaving me with the one piece that I had bitten into...oh I was good. Gee was staring at me from my side. His hazel eyes filled with worry, slicing me apart. I sighed I was going to take another bite for him because I didn't want him to worry. Soon as I took a bite, I knew my stomach wasn't used to the food any more...fuck I felt like I was going to throw up. I put my hand out to get my drink, my sleeve slid up a bit and a tiny bit of white bandage hung out. My eyes darted quickly to Gees, he has seen he was looking down now at his own hands shocked. I took a sip of my drink, but that only made me feel worse. I jumped up out of my seat and ran to the bathroom. I kneeled over the toilette throwing up, my chest was heaving and my eyes watering. I felt some one pull my hair out of my face.

"Oh go Emma are you okay?" I heard Alicia tell me. Shit, I didn't want to worry her; she was pregnant for fucking sakes!

"Yer..." I moaned pulling myself up. She handed me a towel.

"Thanks." I said genuinely

"It's okay...I know what it's like... I had to deal with morning sickness for 3 months." She laughed

"I'm sorry...for not being there for you." I told her.

"Emma you were going through enough on your own never mind adding me into it." She laughed pulling out some chewing gum and handing it to me. I popped it into my mouth gratefully.

"Now, I think you and Gee should be going home, you two must be tired." She told me sternly like a real mom. I sighed nodding, she then led me out into the main area of the restaurant.

"Emma, what happened are you okay?" Gee asked horrified.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

_**Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell.**_

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

_**[Liza Minelli:]**__** And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song**_

_**[Gerard Way:]**__** But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along.**_

We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call.

_Dear readers..._

_I'm so sorry I didn't upload any quicker... I have had a very...desperate last few weeks, in which I have questioned everything I am doing in my life. This story will be finished in around two more (short) chapters...thank you to everyone who has read this story, which had literally kept me alive; I'm not finished yet...but I felt like it needed saying._

_BuryMeInAThousandRoses xox_


	11. We're Home and We Can Hear The Bells

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------an hour later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I helped Gee out of his car slowly. He sighed telling me that he could do it himself

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." I said under my breath.

"Emma, I'm sorry...I don't know...I just hate not being able to do stuff for myself." He said apologetically, pulling me into a hug. Mikey hopped out of the car now to, with Alicia.

"I know Gee...I just want everything to go back to how it was too..." I moaned into his chest. He took my hand, and lead me inside. I saw Gees mom sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys..." She said phonically as she was on the phone. I smiled widely...Mikey and Alicia headed into the kitchen, whilst Gee and I made our way to his room. He dropped his bag as he entered. I loved Gees room...it was just like him...messy and completely...I don't know...perfect. Gee turned to me, his eyes slightly watery. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply... I kissed him back our bodies twisting together and our lips caressing each others. All of the sudden he pulled back staring at me.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." He said... my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I'm so, so sorry for this." Gee said... his hands moved from my waist onto my arms and down...until he reached my wrists. He pulled up my sleeves...I was choking back tears...from the pain and the complete embarrassment.

"Emma...I ..." He stopped...looking at my bandaged wrist, he started unwrapping them. As he finished he gasped, I looked briefly up at his eyes...they were so...scared.

"Is this it?" He asked shaking.

"No..not even close." I wept. I pulled up my other sleeve, this arm was the worst. I unwrapped it, revealing I scarred pale white arm...ribbons of red ran through it, made from a dagger with was carved from pain.

"Oh, god Emma..." Gee started

"Don't ...not until I'm finished..." I told him. I pulled of my t-shirt showing my scarred torso, then finally dragged down my pants showing my weak red and cut up legs.

"Fuck Emma!" Gee said staring at my ruined body.

"I'm sorry." I moaned as I flopped back onto the bed.

"Emma...you could have killed yourself...oh god, some of them look infected. We need to get you washed." He told me, pulling his arms around me trying to pick me up.

"No, Gee I'm supposed to be looking after you!" I told him hopelessly as he carried me to his bathroom.

"I've had months in a coma to get better..." He told me, sitting me down on the toilette seat as he ran his bath.

"Gee..." I moaned my tired head lulling back for a second.

"Okay...Okay..." the next thing I felt was the hot water hit my skin as Gee placed me in the bath. I choked with coughing...trying to push myself up. Gee was on his knees next to the bath, watching me.

"Now stay in there, I'm going to get a towel." He told me. I let myself float in the water, my whole body stung. My eyes closed out of exhaustion, letting me fade into the ever looming darkness...

"Shit, Emma!" I heard Gees voice ring as he pulled me up from the water wrath filled grasp.

"Help!" I screamed as memories flooded through my mind. Gee pulled me close to him, my wet body saturating him.

"Geez Emma...I'm never going to leave you again." He whispered into my ear as he lifted me out of the bath; wrapping a towel around me. He carried me back to his room, since I could barely walk from exhaustion. He placed me on the bed, he stared at me sorrowfully as I tried to catch my breath.

"Emma how long have you not been eating?" he asked to my amazement. I looked up at his sincere face.

"Since I woke up."

"Oh god Emma...look what you've done to yourself." He cried.

"I'm so sorry Gee... I really hate myself because of this." I told him.

"Don't worry Emma...we're going to help you, okay? Put some PJ's on and then we can go down stairs." Gee told me sternly. I looked down at my hand; my ring was gone.

"Gee, my rings is missing!" I said. Gee smiled and leaned over to the dresser and picked up the ring.

"I took it of you before I put you in the bath." He told me as I slid the ring on.

"Gee...you still want to marry me...right?" I asked m face edging nearer to his.

"Of course I want to marry you Emma...you're everything to me." He said sternly. I found some PJ's scattered over gees flaw and pulled them on. Gee took my hand, steadily leading me along the corridor to the living room, to see that Mrs and Mr Way were there.

"Hello you two..." Mr Way smiled.

"Hiya." I said smiling between the two faintly. Gee pulled me into the kitchen.

"Emma, we need to get you something to eat...you look like you're going to faint."

"Gee, I'm fine!" I told him as he pulled out some! bread and butter.

"Don't lie to me Emma!" He said whilst making me a sandwich. He handed it to me on a plate. I looked at it curiously.

"Emma, were going to take this literally... a bite at a time." He told me. I took one bite into it; one more, another... Eventually I finished the sandwich...Gee looked at me cautiously.

"You feel okay?" He asked.

"Nope...I feel like I'm going to throw up." I said my hands wrapping around my stomach. Gee pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you..." Gee cried into my neck.

"I'm proud you too." I told him, sharp pain seared through my stomach. Gee pulled away...

"Emma, now I'm awake and...well...we can tell people about..." He looked down at my ring.

"Really?"

"Of course...So you want to go and tell my..." he didn't finish he sentence. I pressed my lips against his quickly then, hand in his, made our way to his living room. Donna and Donald were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"We kind of have something to tell you." Gee said as wiped the tears of my face. They both looked at us confused, Donna gasped.

"Oh god, you're not pregnant too, are you?" Donna asked.

"Nooo..."Gee laughed.

"Oh come on tell us then!" Donald laughed. I bit my lip...

"We're engaged."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 years later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black dress hung tightly on my chest, making it even harder to breath. The red ribbons danced around me, curling at the ends. I looked out into the audience of friends and family watching us. Tears trickled out of my eyes; The church was a sea of black and reds and happy faces. I looked back towards the vicar; he smiled proudly.

"Emma Lee Scott, do you take this man to be your husband?" my eyes jolted onto Gee's beautiful face, he cold hands that were firmly locked with mine made me tingle.

"Hell yeah." I said through tears. There was a hush of laughter from our friends.

"The correct term is _I do_." The vicar told me.

"Sorry, I do." I laughed. Gees eyes sparkled.

"And do you Gerard Arthur Way take this woman to lawfully wedded wife?" He asked Gee.

"I _sure_ do." Gee laughed. The vicar sighed.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the pride." There was a cheer from the crowd. Gee leaned into kiss me but just before he did he whispered into me ear:

"I'm so fucking glad you never let me see that god damn dress because you look so beautiful." He then kissed me deeply. I felt my hands cling on to his hair, I ran them through it. I pulled away. Linking arms with Gee and smiling widely at the crowd. Everyone was here, even Alicia and Mikeys baby girl Lisa. I walked slowly down the ail with Gees hand in mine, slowly down the ail and straight into the future...our future.

**_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._**

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)


	12. This Is The End Of So Many Things

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 years later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EMMA**_

I sat in the van, my sketchpad on my lap. Gee sat next to me staring out of the window, Mikey and Bob in the row in front and in front of them were Frankie and Ray who was driving. I was sketching a mother war t-shirt for "MCR." I sighed and gave up.

"What's that?" Gee said peering over my shoulder.

"Oh, it's a other war tee." I said hopelessly handing my sketchpad to Gee. He stared at it then the looked at the previous page which was a _"We'll carry on..."_ hoody.

"Emma these are immense!" Gee laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hell Yea..." Mikey snatched the notepad of Gee and looked at them.

"Dude these are good!" He laughed. I tried to jump up to get it back fiercely, but Gee stopped me.

"Hey, Mikey give it back! I don't want Emma to be stressed out in the state she's in!" He said. Mikey sighed and handed it back to me. I looked down at my bloated belly.

"Isn't uncle Mikey and meanie!" I laughed to it. Oh...did I forget to mention...I'm pregnant. I bit my lip as another painful contraction came, they were becoming really frequent now.

"God, one month then this baby will be out! Thank god for that." I moaned. I could see Frank looking worriedly at me through the mirror.

"Emma are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...Yeah...I'm fine...the contractions are just getting kind of pain..ARRRGH" I screamed from the pain.

"Shit Emma, are you sure you're okay?" Gee asked taking my hand.

"Oh god, that was no—SHIT!" I screamed again from the contraction.

"Oh god Ray pull over!" Bob told Ray frantically. All of the sudden I felt a sudden slash of water trickle out of me. Gee looked down to the ground at the mess.

"Shit, I think my water's just broke!" I screamed.

"Mikey get back here now!" Gerard ordered Mikey who climbed over quickly and sat next to me. Every one stared at me.

"Mikey, you've been at a birth...you know what to do!" Gerard told Mikey.

"Okay...Emma I need to know how often the contractions have been coming and how painful they are."

"Every...5 mins and I feel like ripping some ones head of!" I said worried. Mikey looked up at Gee.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Emma you're in the second stage of labour...someone needs to call an ambulance." Mikey chocked

"No...the nurse said I had a month to go...It can't come...it can't" I cried. Gerard phoned the ambulance hysterically.

"Oh God Mikey! What am I supposed to do?" I asked my mind going blank.

"Just breath." Mikey ordered me. The ambulance took 10 pain filled minutes to get to the van. The paramedics got me out into the ambulance, followed by Gee.

"Guys...we'll meet you at the hospital." Gee told them through my screams, he then jumped into the ambulance. The paramedic looked at me worriedly.

"It seems like your baby is breach...so we are going to have to give birth right here." She told me.

"Wait...no, what about my wife? It could kill her!" Gee exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but our priority is getting this baby out of your wife." The paramedic told Gee...tears ran out my eyes.

"What me and your husband are going to do is count down and then you push, okay?" She said friendlily

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**_

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...**_

_**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies**_

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

_**If I fall  
If I fall (down)**_

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------an hour later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**GERARD **_

I looked down at my baby, tears stained my face. He was so beautiful, just like Emma...enchanting me. My eyes flicked back on to my wives peaceful body locked in a well deserved slumber. I had been so scared, I really thought she was going to die...she almost did. All I felt now was love; love for Emma, for giving me the two most important things in my life...her love and my beautiful baby boy.

"I'll never let anything happen to either to you." I cried to the feeble being in my arms. My eyes flickered onto Emma's face again...oh how much I loved her.

_At this moment in time I was sure of 4 things: My name was Gerard; I completely in love with an angel ; I was the luckiest father ever and that everything...everything was going to be okay..._

**Thank you for reading my story...I regret to say...this is THE END**

**BuryMeInAThousandRoses  
**


End file.
